


Позвони Ченнингу Татуму, он с этой планеты!

by Vodolej



Series: Оборотни и вампиры: теперь эти пидорасы и в космосе. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dystopia, Knotting, M/M, Medical, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soulmates, Violence, Xenophilia, biomechanics, polythelia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Забираем у Ченнинга Татума летающие ботинки и Милу Кунис, ссылаем его на Марс из фильма "Вспомнить Все" и вручаем ему прелестнейшего кусачего лицензированного рыжика-вампира из лучших фильмов студии Kink.comВуаля!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды "Терра Инкогнита" на ФБ-2016.
> 
> Пожалуйста, не ищите физических, географических, астрономических, планетографических, социокультурных и других обоснований. Нет их у меня!  
> Текст написан исключительно ради фана (и на подрочить тоже).

_**– Есть предположение, что ты все-таки не совсем человек...** _   
_**– Тогда что же такое человек? – немедленно осведомляется он. – Что такое человек совсем? (с)** _

Вадик ненавидел вынужденную наготу.

Любой наркоман тащится от новой дозы, и Вадик тащился от своей работы. Любил ее, несмотря на побочку, или привык любить, но уж точно не мог без нее жить, а его работа не могла жить без него. Марс не мог жить без него.

Вадик слышал множество слухов разной степени идиотичности: и про то, что энергетиков подключают через затылок или через глаз, и про то, что автоматика иногда срабатывает не так, как надо, и тогда коннект пробивает тело насквозь. И про то, что в телах энергетиков со временем начинают расти какие-то чуждые биомеханические детали… ерунда всякая, в общем. Пугалки для детей и слабонервных взрослых.

А вот о том, что действительно происходило – об этом почему-то не говорили. Может, не знали. Может, это было не настолько интересно, как коннект в глазу или гнездо с живыми гайками где-нибудь в печени. Брр, ну и гадость же!

Энергетики работали голышом. Всегда. Безо всяких исключений. Старые, или молодые, или совсем дети – все складывали одежду в шкафчик и тщательно проверялись техническим персоналом. Никто так и не вывел закономерности, почему энергетики вдруг воспламенялись буйным пламенем, которое в два счета превращало человека в живой факел. Вадик собственными глазами видел записи с камер – это было жутко и необъяснимо. И, пожалуй, страшнее всего был не сам пожар, а то, как спокойно и равнодушно сидели в креслах горящие люди, как неживые, а огонь вокруг них ревел и выжигал драгоценный кислород.

Иногда дежурные успевали потушить пожар, но случалось и так, что еще живого энергетика, полыхающего в своем синтетическом комбинезоне, не могли отцепить. Сами энергетики не могли выйти из сети, – предохранители, выбрасывающие из трипа, перегорали в первую очередь, – так и сгорали живьем, сплавляясь с проводами и пластиком. Наверное, в городской сети до сих пор странствовали агонизирующие отпечатки душ… жутенько, если задуматься.

Энергетиков было ужасающе мало. Всего девять – в миллионном Марсополисе, трое в Марс-тауне, на другом полушарии. Один, двенадцатилетний, неинициированный, но потенциально самый сильный из всех, пока еще подрастал в колонии на берегу ледяного озера, на южном полюсе Марса.

Энергетиков было так мало, и они были большой загадкой даже для себя самих, поэтому проблему самовозгорания решили радикально – вот уже несколько лет они работали только голышом, без единой нитки на теле. Случаи самовозгорания сошли на ноль, поэтому вопрос сочли решенным, хоть и таким странным путем.

Правда, это было ужасно дискомфортно – раздеваться, складывать одежду стопочкой, и босиком, ежась от прохлады, усаживаться в коннекторное кресло. Как бы не старались кондиционеры, согревая воздух – почему-то всегда было прохладно до мурашек, бегающих по телу сверху вниз. А еще было дискомфортно и неприятно осознавать, что твое беззащитное и бессознательное тело совершенно ничем не прикрыто, пока ты бьешься в судорогах. Не то чтобы одежда могла хоть как-то остановить спазмы, – они были неизбежными, – и по большому счету, когда ты в бессознанке дрыгаешь ногами и пускаешь слюну – плевать что на тебе сверху. Но все-таки, для души приятней знать, что ты не голый в такой неприглядный момент своего существования.

У каждого энергетика было собственное кресло, сконструированное из расчета роста, веса, расположения порта, выступающих костей, типа кожи, силы отдачи энергии, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Несмотря на убедительно звучащие страшилки, на самом деле ни один из энергетиков, насколько Вадик знал, не был настолько глуп, чтобы размещать порт близко к мозгу. Поток энергии, который высвобождался, запросто мог выжечь глаза или поджарить голову целиком до состояния запеченной корочки.

У Вадика порт стоял в копчике, подсоединялся к спинному мозгу. Вадик не лежал, как другие, а полусидел в кресле, откинувшись на мягкую прорезиненную спинку. Со временем он научился опускаться не глядя, точно и безболезненно надеваясь портом на коннектор. И перестал вздрагивать, когда с сухим щелчком выстреливали стальные крепежи, сжимающие руки выше локтей и ноги под коленями. Лучше так, чем потом обнаружить, что вывихнул себе все что мог, пока бился в припадке.

Тик однажды спросил – как все происходит, когда Вадик отдает Марсу энергию. Тику вообще всегда и все было любопытно, он любил спрашивать, любил узнавать новое. Вадик чистосердечно рассказал. Тик помолчал несколько секунд, переваривая, а потом принялся хохотать.

– А что тут смешного? – удивился тогда Вадик, обиженно потыкав Тика в плечо.

Тик ржал уже непотребно, подвывая и держась обеими руками за живот.

– Армейский юмор, – пояснил он отсмеявшись. – Не уверен, что смогу тебе пояснить, золотце. Если вкратце, есть два стула…

Он снова начал хохотать и получил подушкой по голове. Потом Вадик полез его целовать, иначе Тика было сложно заткнуть. Простыни уже были мокрые и смятые, но никому до этого не было дела, они были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на неудобства.

А уже потом, когда Тик бросил его, купил билет на «Юнис» и улетел осваивать ледяную Европу, Вадик часто вспоминал его смех. У Тика был приятный, заразительный смех… да и сам Тик был очень ничего.

Вадик встретил Тика в грязной забегаловке в округе Порта. Это был не самый приятный и безопасный район, но Вадик ничего не боялся, он особо и не цеплялся за жизнь, в которой была одна только скука да извечное расписание таймера от смены до смены. В этом скрывалась какая-то невеселая ирония, в том, что один из самых привилегированных людей на Марсе мается от тоски и ищет приключений там, куда вообще не должен заходить никогда в жизни. Иногда Вадик задумывался – он один такой, или все энергетики, по сути, изгои?

Вадик купил себе стакан какого-то пойла, которое больше пахло машинным маслом, чем ароматизатором пива, и устроился за дальним столиком, который почему-то пустовал, несмотря на то, что людей в баре было достаточно много, чтобы сталкиваться плечами.

И пока Вадик тихонечко цедил свое машинное пиво и слушал разговоры, которые доносились со всех сторон, кто-то больно хлопнул его по плечу.

– Эй, это мой стол! – задиристо сказал этот кто-то, стоящий у него за спиной.

Вадик редко выходил в люди, его дар был его проклятием. Высокий энергетический потенциал в крошечных дозах излечивал раны и в целом давал Марсу жизненно необходимую для существования энергию, но одновременно с этим Вадик невольно старил всех, кто находился рядом с ним достаточно долго.

Вадика поздно нашли и инициировали – в пятнадцать лет. Его тридцатидвухлетняя мать выглядела на шестьдесят, она умерла от старости, не дожив до тридцати пяти. Он винил себя в ее смерти… Ну а кто, кроме него, был еще в этом виноват? Только он и смертоносное излучение его тела.

У Вадика никогда не было постоянных любовников, не было друзей, он никогда не видел в лицо своих… коллег, и даже не старался запомнить обслуживающий персонал, те менялись слишком быстро. Никто не хотел умирать. По меркам Марса, Вадик купался в богатстве, у него было все… и не было никого рядом. И больше всего на свете он ненавидел себя самого.

Но время от времени он позволял себе короткие вылазки, выбирался из своего черного комбинезона без опознавательных знаков, переодевался в обычную одежду, какая была в ходу в трущобных районах Порта, Завода, Шахт, Старого Купола. Именно там была сосредоточена настоящая жизнь Марса, там Вадик и ходил по барам. Но даже посреди толпы, пьяной, шумной и разгоряченной, он ощущал свое одиночество, потому что люди все равно сторонились его, каким-то глубинным чувством, интуицией, нутром ощущая, что рядом с ними – не человек. Уже не совсем человек.

Вадик неторопливо поставил безалкогольное пиво и повернулся на голос. У столика стоял светловолосый молодой парень в расстегнутой черной куртке. Не марсианин, слишком уж белый. Но симпатичный, с задиристым носом, с густыми широкими бровями и зелеными глазами. Желтые волосы торчали во все стороны непослушными жесткими вихрами, на груди поверх красной майки болтался жетон. Вадик поскучнел.

Энергетики были достоянием Марса. Любой военный, очутившись рядом, обязан был в первую очередь позаботиться об их безопасности. Кажется, у них даже в уставе что-то такое было прописано, о приоритете спасения: энергетики, дети, женщины, потом управление, техники, обслуга, потом еще кто-то...

– И что? – равнодушно спросил Вадик.

Тик, – тогда Вадик еще не знал, что это Тик, он мысленно окрестил парня «задирой», – прищурил глаза и как-то неприятно вздернул верхнюю губу, обнажив ряд белых зубов с чуть удлиненными выступающими клыками. На улыбку это было мало похоже, скорее, на обещание дать кому-нибудь в морду, причем, в самом ближайшем будущем.

Вадик засмотрелся на клыки; даже поежился, потому что они выглядели очень уж хищно, и потому все прослушал.

– Что? – глупо переспросил он, сообразив, что этот широкий рот двигается неспроста, и чего-то там от него хочет.

– Вали отсюда, – медленно, почти по слогам повторил задира. – Ты тупой? Могу выписать пендель твоему интеллекту. Сразу поумнеешь!

– Нет, – ответил Вадик и отхлебнул из кружки.

Задира заморгал.

– Что «нет»? – спросил он. – Не поумнеешь? Или по-хорошему не свалишь?

– Стола хватит на двоих, – миролюбиво проговорил Вадик. – Мы не будем друг другу мешать…

– Ты мне уже мешаешь! – перебил тот. – Это мой стол, сечешь? Я им не делюсь.

– Придется, – помолчав, сказал Вадик.

Теперь это начало его развлекать. И хотя он уже знал, чем все закончится, это было лучше, чем ничего. Вадик уже давно ждал повода сорвать на ком-то злость, да только никто не горел желанием связываться, чувствовали, что его, такого безобидного и безоружного, лучше не трогать. А этот, не местный, ничего не понял и не почувствовал.

– Ну ты сука упрямая! – даже восхитился задира. – Да ты знаешь, кто я?!

– Нет, – честно ответил Вадик. – А что?

Задира повел носом. Он, должно быть, тоже предвкушал драку. Вадик уже потом узнал, что у Тика нет тормозов, тот был чудовищно упрямым, если считал, что поступает правильно.

– Сейчас узнаешь, – пообещал он и шагнул к Вадику.

Он не спешил, видимо, хотел просто схватить Вадика за шкирку и выдернуть со стула. Вадик никогда не спрашивал, но когда он впервые увидел, насколько Тик нечеловечески быстрый, он сразу же вспомнил стычку в баре и понял, как ему повезло, что Тику было откровенно лень махать кулаками. Будь Тик в боевой форме, Вадик бы его не остановил… да что там, он даже не успел бы отследить взглядом его траекторию. Но Тику было лень.

– Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, – предупредил Вадик, сжав свой стакан. – Отстань.

– Охереть можно! – прищелкнул языком задира. – Оно еще и хамит!

Он подошел вплотную, и тогда Вадик вытянул руку и ударил импульсом.

Будь он сразу после смены, у него такая штука бы никогда не получилась, но он уже успел поесть и отдохнуть, накопить энергию, поэтому вышло четко и красиво. Вадик на самом деле не хотел никому причинить вреда, поэтому столы перед ним медленно и демонстративно, почти нехотя, разъехались в разные стороны, люди откатились вместе со стульями к стенам, затрещали ударопрочные стекла, стаканы зазвенели и заплясала посуда. В воздухе разлился запах озона. Задира устоял на ногах.

Вадик уставился на него с изумлением – по его расчетам, парня должно было откинуть назад и приложить к стене. Не сильно, но до большущего синяка. А тот устоял и даже продолжил идти, хоть и медленно, словно шел против ветра.

– Вот черт! – ахнул Вадик.

Такого с ним никогда еще не происходило. Один раз ему пришлось выдать себя, после чего от него тут же отстали, но этот парень был каким-то отморозком, или до него не дошло, с кем он имеет дело.

В баре стало тихо, все разговоры смолкли, упала мертвая тишина. Парень шагнул вперед. Вадик запаниковал, о чем потом вспоминал со стыдом. Он вытянул руку и ударил импульсом почти со всех сил.

Столы взорвались мелкими щепками, с низким звоном лопнули оба окна, стекла зажурчали и разлетелись мелким дождем. На метр вокруг Вадика все превратилось в пыль, и его собственный стакан, и злополучный стол, и стулья, что очутились рядом. Людей, которые не успели сбежать из зоны поражения, расшвыряло к стенам, но хотя бы в целом виде. Задиру оттащило на несколько метров назад. Он склонился, но продолжал идти. Куртку посекло стеклом, красная майка оборвалась на одном плече и висела жалким лоскутом, прикрывающим грудь.

Вадик вскочил на ноги, едва успев до того, как стул по ним распался на щепки. Его тут же повело: голова закружилась, из носа потекла кровь, собираясь на подбородке в тонкий ручеек. Вадик попытался устоять на ногах, но его шатало, как пьяного. Вокруг вопили люди, и от страха, и от боли, что-то хлопало и трескалось, под ногами исходило пеной пролитое пиво и хрустело битое стекло.

Парень оказался совсем близко. Вадик, осознавая, что еще один импульс его самого убьет, машинально вытянул руку, но не успел ничего сделать, как на запястье капканом сомкнулись стальные пальцы, выкрутив руку почти до вывиха.

– Хватит, – приказал задира. – Попробуй только – я тебе мигом клешню сломаю!

– Кто ты такой? – простонал Вадик, давясь кровью. – Кто ты?

Ему стало нехорошо, сознание меркло, а в горле плескалась кровавая тошнота. И умирать как-то сразу расхотелось, захотелось пожить подольше.

Задира схватил его за шкирку и бесцеремонно потащил за собой, по каким-то узким грязным улицам, между бараками, между складами, через какие-то подвалы. Вадик, почти ничего не соображая, с трудом перебирал ногами, то и дело спотыкаясь. В конце концов, ноги у него бессильно подогнулись, и он шлепнулся на задницу, вырвавшись из чужих рук.

– Энергетик? – спросил задира, склонившись к нему.

Вадик попытался кивнуть. Из носа снова брызнула кровь, залила рифленую металлическую стену.

– Ты должен… защищать, – прохрипел он. – Приоритет… я…

– Нихера не должен, – возразил задира. – И уж точно не тебе.

Вадик попытался что-то выговорить, но сознание окончательно заволокло мутью, лиловой, цвета свежего синяка, и он вырубился.

Уже потом, намного позже, он спросил у Тика, почему тот поступил так, зачем утащил за собой. Тик выплюнул зубную пасту, отложил щетку и ухмыльнулся, широко и нагло, как всегда, когда пытался скрыть смущение за бравадой и напускным похабством. Потом поймал насмешливый и понимающий взгляд Вадика и скис.

– Ты мне понравился, – проворчал Тик, глядя в сторону. – Ты был такой необычный…

– Да? – удивился Вадик, который за собой никакой дополнительной необычности не замечал.

Тик кивнул.

– Тихий, но ершистый, – задумчиво проговорил он, вспоминая. – И ты меня совсем не боялся, так залупался, словно никогда по шее не получал.

Вадик хотел было сказать, что он и сейчас Тика не боится, и бояться его нечего, однако прикусил язык. Тик действительно был из тех, кого боятся. И Вадик его иногда… опасался.

– А еще ты светился, – вдруг сказал Тик. – Это было так странно.

– Прости? – удивился Вадик. – Я что?

– Ты светишься, – уверенно сказал Тик. – Не замечал?

Вадик подошел к нише с одеждой и перевернул панель, открыв большое зеркало. Он принялся всматриваться в свое лицо, грустное и небритое, с чуть оттопыренными ушами, раскосыми глазами и родинкой над бровью.

Тик плескался, умывался и отфыркивался, он обожал жидкую воду. Конечно, это не стандартный песочный душ, от которого кожа потом в мелких, зудящих царапинах. Тик растер физиономию полотенцем, подошел поближе и хлопнул Вадика по заднице.

– Любуешься собой? – спросил Тик, почесывая подбородок.

Ему повезло, его бесцветная щетина росла медленно.

– По-моему, я вовсе не свечусь, – неуверенно проговорил Вадик, поворачивая лицо туда-сюда.

– В ультрафиолете, солнышко, – снисходительно сказал Тик. – Очень красиво, кстати.

Вадик улыбнулся, стащил с шеи Тика полотенце, скрутил жгутом и от души шлепнул пониже поясницы. А уж потом подумал о том, насколько Тик все-таки… не человек. Вадик с ним спал, Вадик с ним прекрасно проводил время, поддразнивал, кусал за ухо, в щеку целовал, держал за руку, болтал о пустяках и о важном, и все это время Тик не был человеком, а был тем, кем он являлся. Вадик даже поежился, настолько не по себе ему становилось от таких размышлений.

***

Вадик очнулся с жуткой головной болью. Он лежал на грязном комковатом футоне. Местами виднелась неумелая, кривая штопка, а местами – и разводы, слишком напоминающие засохшую и плохо отстиранную кровь. Вадик сел и поморщился, придерживая ладонью затылок, который, судя по ощущениям, готов был взорваться, и оглянулся по сторонам.

Комнатка была очень маленькой, – у Вадика в апартаментах одежная ниша была и то больше, – и очень аскетичная. Но все же это было жилое помещение, хотя кроме футона, низкого столика да узкой песочной кабинки душа в углу тут ничего больше не было. Ну и хозяина, конечно.

Вадик уставился на парня, а тот глядел в ответ с интересом и настороженностью, и так они пялились друг на друга несколько минут в полнейшей тишине. И теперь, в более-менее ярком свете, Вадик убедился в своей правоте – задира не был марсианином, он был пришлым чужаком.

Телосложение было совсем иное, и кожа слишком белая, а волосы слишком яркие. На Марсе все были золотисто-красные, высокие, с широкими грудными клетками и длинными ногами. А этот был совсем без загара, невысокий и обманчиво худой. И какой-то ненормально быстрый – двигался резковато, всем телом, словно заставляя себя притормозить. И даже взгляд метался непривычно быстро и цепко, оценивая, прикидывая, раскладывая на части. Словно насквозь просвечивал. Неприятный взгляд.

– Как дела? – спросил вдруг задира. – Ты в порядке?

Вадик кивнул и поморщился – движение отдалось тягучей болью в шее.

– Энергетик, значит, – проговорил тот. – Ну надо же!

– Кто ты такой? – требовательно спросил Вадик.

Он уже немного пришел в себя и вспомнил, что у него прав уж точно больше, чем у этого странного парня, кем бы тот не был.

А тот как раз занервничал, облизнул губы и отодвинулся подальше, рассеянно потеребил армейский жетон, висящий на цепочке.

– Пить хочешь? – спросил он. – Говорят, вы кровью питаетесь… правда, что ли?

Вадик прищурился. Он редко вспоминал о своей исключительности, – можно подумать, в том, что он родился полезным монстром, была его заслуга, – но в этот раз он решил пойти на принцип.

– Я задал вопрос, – холодно проговорил он. – Отвечать, солдат!

Задира так и передернулся.

– Боевая био-единица Игнат Пес, – пробормотал он. – Серийный номер ноль-девятнадцать. Место приписки – кратер Гагарина, Луна. Деактивирован, безопасен. Временная регистрация – Федерация Марс, Марсополис, квартал Космопорт… документы показать?

Вадик глядел на него, глупо приоткрыв рот от изумления. Пес! Настоящий, живой, вполне себе говорящий. Легенда в некотором роде.

Их осталось так мало, после того как нелегальную лунную лабораторию нашли и рассекретили. Кажется, их там было не больше сотни, включая несозревших гомункулов в огромных колбах. Часть истребили при штурме, потому что Псы отчаянно защищали свою тюрьму, считая ее домом, кого-то усыпили после, признав опасными для общества. Разумных и адекватных осталось не больше десятка, тех, которые больше всего походили на людей, и которым под давлением общественности позволили жить, как людям. И этот десяток сразу куда-то рассосался, бесследно растворился в космосе, между колониями.

Даже Вадик про них читал. Это было очень шумное дело, новости из каждого утюга лезли, а потом все как-то стихло, уцелевшие Псы затаились, потерялись, ну и интерес к ним пропал. И вот он – настоящий Пес. Вадик почему-то представлял их совсем другими – крупными, высокими, с бугрящимися мускулами, со свирепыми физиономиями и стальными биочастями. Или даже совсем негуманоидными – волосатыми, клыкастыми, с желтыми кривыми когтями на удлиненных лапах.

Игнат Пес был ниже его на голову, выглядел как совершенно обычный человек, только бледненький, как землянин или колонист с Луны. Он казался хлипким и тощим, у Вадика и то руки были крупнее в бицепсах. Так что он засомневался.

– Документы показать? – вздохнул Игнат Пес. – Я безопасен.

То, как он это сказал, устало и привычно, Вадика убедило куда больше, чем любые документы.

Потом, когда Вадик с Тиком подружился, и когда стал с ним спать, он понял, что идеальному солдату вовсе не нужны бугрящиеся мускулы, а рост и зверская рожа только мешают. Идеальный солдат – тире разведчик, тире все остальное, включая телохранителя и наемного убийцу, – должен быть быстрым, тихим и незаметным. Тик совершенно спокойно мог завязать узлом металлическую трубу своими худыми бледными руками, где под кожей скрывались биосталь и мышцы, прошитые волокнами карбонадия. Поэтому сдвинуть Тика с места, когда он двигаться не желал, не мог даже Вадик – ни физически, ни направленным импульсом.

– Ладно, – растерянно проговорил Вадик и попытался встать на ноги.

Его повело, зашатало, бешеная пульсация в черепе едва не выдавила глаза.

– Хреново выглядишь, – сообщил Пес, подставив ему плечо. – Может, еще посидишь?

Вадик посмотрел на запястье, куда был вмонтирован таймер – до смены оставалось шесть часов, но состояние было вымотанное и болезненное. Он опустился обратно на футон, брезгливо поморщившись, и свернулся клубком, пытаясь сохранить тепло. Его посетила неприятная мысль, что он лежит на подстилке хозяина этой комнаты, но это была действительно нехорошая, высокомерная мысль. Пес все-таки был человеком, хоть и не слишком опрятным, конечно.

– Воды? – спросил тот. – Чем тебе помочь?

Вадик повернулся на спину, вытащил из кармана штанов полураздавленную плитку, отломил сразу четверть и запихал кубики в рот.

– Это оно? – заинтересованно спросил Пес. – То, чем вы питаетесь? Кровь?

– Это шоколад, придурок, – устало проговорил Вадик.

– А-а, – разочарованно протянул тот. – Про кровь – вранье?

– Нет, – честно сказал Вадик.

Пес уставился на него зелеными, широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Я не ношу такое с собой, – буркнул Вадик. – Я дома ем.

Пес скривился и потер шею.

– В общем, кусаться не будешь? – уточнил он.

– А ты? – в тон ему ответил Вадик.

Пес улыбнулся, показав белые зубы, хмыкнул и подсел поближе.

– Меня зовут Тик, – сказал он. – От Игнатик. Но лучше – Тик.

– Вадик, – глупо ответил Вадик, растерявшись. – То есть, Вадим. То есть Вадик.

Тик снова улыбнулся.

– Надо же, – сказал он. – А с виду ты типичный Мэтью или… Джонни. Не скажешь, что Вадик.

Вадик пожал плечами, этот парень его в тупик ставил своими вопросами и своей странной логикой.

– Из-за тебя придется искать новый паб, – вздохнул Тик. – В «Паучьи яйца» меня точно не пустят… если отстроят, конечно, после того, что ты там устроил.

– Паучьи яйца? – удивился Вадик.

Тик поглядел на него, потом поскреб затылок.

– Как тебя вообще занесло в наш район? – заинтересовался он. – Я думал, что такие, как ты, за пределы зеленого квартала и на пять метров не зайдут.

– Таких, как я, еще меньше, чем таких, как ты, – ядовито ответил Вадик. – Для нас закон не писан, где хотим, там и ходим.

Тик сморгнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза белыми ресницами.

– Повезло, – сказал он. – А вы все такие дерзкие?

– А вы все такие наглые? – отбрил Вадик.

– Неа, – рассмеялся Тик. – Я один такой… особенности породы.

Вадик осознал, что головная боль как-то незаметно исчезла, и самочувствие в целом улучшилось.

– Мне надо идти, – сказал он. – Надо вернуться домой, пока не… в общем, мне пора.

– А давай я тебя провожу? – предложил Тик. – Ты все еще выглядишь, как… хм… кажется, ты надорвался, пока играл в повелителя стихий.

Вадик тоже в глубине души подозревал, что здорово надорвался, но говорить об этом вслух не собирался.

– Не стоит, – вежливо сказал он. – Это небезопасно.

Тик непонимающе моргнул.

– В смысле? – спросил он. – Ты меня боишься, что ли? Я же сказал – я деактивирован, не причиню вреда.

– Я причиню, – тихо проговорил Вадик, который ненавидел в таком признаваться и ненавидел тот страх, что за этим признанием следовал. – Я ведь тебя медленно убиваю.

Тик недоверчиво вздернул бровь.

– Всех, кто находится рядом, – признался Вадик. – Я же излучаю и… лучше мне уйти.

– Хочешь, фокус покажу? – помолчав, предложил вдруг Тик.

Вадик уставился на него с изумлением. Он пытался пояснить, что смертельно опасен, а ему в ответ предложили фокус. Странный какой-то этот парень.

Тик неожиданно выдернул из голенища рифленого ботинка длинный, узкий нож. Вадик невольно попятился.

– Точно не причинишь вреда? – переспросил он.

– Точно, – ухмыльнулся Тик. – Это для самозащиты.

Кто в своем уме мог напасть на Пса, пусть даже в небоевом модусе? Самоубийца разве что.

Вадик и ахнуть не успел, как Тик приложил ладонь к полу и быстро, без замаха, вогнал лезвие ножа себе в ладонь по самую рукоятку. Вадик охнул. Тик выдернул окровавленный нож и показал пробитую ладонь. Белые косточки почти моментально затянулись мясом, в котором сверкало что-то металлическое, сверху мяса быстро наросла розовая кожа, которая посветлела и затянулась рубцом.

– Через пару часов исчезнет, – с легким хвастовством в голосе проговорил Тик и утер лезвие ножа майкой.

– Зачем ты это сделал?! – с ужасом спросил Вадик.

– Ну, показать хотел, что мне твое излучение до лампочки, – пожал плечами Тик. – У меня регенерация ускорена на семьсот процентов от нормы.

Вадик сглотнул, подошел и осторожно взял Тика за руку, осмотрел рубец, который выглядел старым и бледным, словно ему было уже много лет, а не пара минут. Вадик прикоснулся большим пальцем, повел по контуру, и там, где он проводил, рубец исчезал, заменившись здоровой кожей.

– Ух ты! – удивился Тик. – А вот это круто!

Он заглянул Вадику в лицо.

– Тебе, наверное, ужасно одиноко, – вдруг сказал он.

Это было настолько неожиданно и так точно подмечено, что Вадик на несколько секунд потерял дар речи. Тик отступил на шаг и потянулся за курткой, лежащей в углу.

– Я тебя провожу, – сказал он. – Хотя бы из Порта выведу, здесь не слишком безопасно… по-хорошему, тебе вообще не стоит здесь гулять, энергетик.

– А где мне гулять? – язвительно спросил Вадик, который сумел взять себя в руки. – Может, подскажешь?

– Ага, – легкомысленно ответил Тик. – Я знаю кучу мест, где никого нет, и где действительно классно. Хочешь, как-нибудь покажу?


	2. Chapter 2

***

– Это теплица, – холодно сказал Вадик, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. – Нас еще в школе сюда водили… и сейчас детей водят каждую неделю. А ты обещал классное место…

– Может, хватить мандеть? – осведомился Тик. – Мы еще не пришли.

Вадик поперхнулся. Он не привык, чтобы с ним так обращались, и решил, что терпеть подобное не станет. Он уже примерился выдернуть руку из крепкой, но осторожной хватки Тика, треснуть его импульсом по глазам, чисто ради удовольствия, и уйти.

Но Тик покрепче перехватил его локоть и настойчиво потащил Вадика за собой, а Вадик только-только выполз из своего рабочего кресла, он ощущал слабость и апатию, и поэтому покорно позволил тащить себя мимо бесконечных рядов с капустой, картофелем и фасолью.

Солнце клонилось к закату, заливая пустое безоблачное марсианское небо унылым серо-лиловым светом, в теплицах включили мощные фонари, сверху, из форсунок, то и дело распылялась драгоценная вода, обдавая зеленые листья брызгами. Людей было мало, школьников давно увели и отпустили по домам, остались лишь любители вечерних прогулок.

Вадик запыхался и попробовал выдернуть руку из хватки. Тик поглядел на него искоса, замедлил шаг, но не отпустил.

– Тебе здесь не нравится? – спросил Тик.

Вадик пожал плечами.

– Сто раз видел, – сказал он. – Я-то думал, что ты меня удивишь.

Тик широко и нагло ухмыльнулся.

– О, поверь мне! – промурлыкал он.

Пару минут они шли медленно и молча.

– А зачем ты вообще ходишь в трущобные кварталы? – спросил Тик. – Ты вроде очень ценный… что ты забыл на том днище?

Вадик задумался.

– В основном, ищу партнеров, – проговорил он и поглядел на Тика искоса, пытаясь угадать его реакцию.

– Партнеров? – удивился тот. – Зачем?

– Для общения и романтических прогулок, – криво ухмыльнулся Вадик.

– О! – выдохнул Тик и едва заметно порозовел.

Он молчал почти две минуты, раздумывал о чем-то, потом поскреб затылок.

– Может, я чего-то не понимаю, – осторожно сказал он. – Но у Космопорта ошиваются не самые приятные личности… зачем тебе это общение?

Вадик никогда раньше не задумывался о таком. У него были потребности, он их удовлетворял тем способом, который ему больше всего нравился, не отчитываясь ни перед кем. Но Тик не укорял его и не насмехался, он искренне пытался понять. И, кажется, он действительно не понял, что Вадик имеет в виду. Не общение, конечно. Секс.

– Насколько я знаю, – проговорил Тик, – местные только и мечтают приклеиться к кому-нибудь из зеленого округа, из кожи лезут, лишь бы быть замеченными.

– Ну и зря, – усмехнулся Вадик. – Понимаешь…

Он растерялся, не зная, как пояснить.

– Там, у нас, семья и любовь – это расчет, способ выбить место под солнцем, – наконец сказал он. – А мне так не нравится. Здесь у вас, занимаются любовью, потому что…

– … Больше заниматься нечем, – кивнул Тик. – Ну да.

– Ну вот, – сказал Вадик.

Тик хмыкнул.

– Кстати, пришли, – сказал он.

Вадик оглянулся. Овощные грядки закончились, и дальше, до самого конца теплиц, потянулись аллейки с тонкими фруктовыми деревьями, которые еще не плодоносили. Но Тик свернул в сторону, куда Вадик раньше не заходил.

Они прошли мимо пустых, но вскопанных грядок, видимо, землю подготовили для посева. Должно быть, выделили для детей. Вадик из своего школьного детства помнил, как они сажали картошку, а потом, когда стали старше, им доверяли тоненькие прутики, привезенные с Земли. На прутиках даже почек не было, но считалось, что из них вырастут лимоны и яблоки. Кстати, многие деревца прижились.

Возле крошечного искусственного болотца оказалось укромное местечко, заросшее высокими душистыми травами. Вадик заметил вытоптанную тропочку, прошел по ней и очутился на крошечной лужайке, где впритык стояли два пластиковых стула.

– Вообще-то, это только для персонала, – сказал Тик. – Но я надеюсь, что нас не застукают. Я сюда часто прихожу и никогда никого не встречал.

– Что это? – очарованно спросил Вадик, вдыхая смутно знакомые ароматы. – Зачем это?

– Воду чистят и сгнившую органику перерабатывают, – ответил Тик. – И, наверное, какие-то лечебные травки здесь растят. Вот это укроп… и это единственное, что я могу узнать, но тут наверняка полно всякого полезного. Садись.

Он улыбнулся, устроился на стуле и закинул руки за голову. Вадик опустился на второй стул, запрокинул голову по его примеру – и громко ахнул.

С их места были видны прозрачные плексигласовые грани теплиц, но лучи заходящего солнца падали под таким углом, что на каждом стекле расползалась маленькая бесформенная радуга-клякса. Все небо над их головами превратилось в галлюциногенное, радужное марево, которое колыхалось, искрилось и пускало по стальным стыкам разноцветные зайчики.

– Ого! – проговорил Вадик, слишком потрясенный для более осмысленной фразы.

– Удивлен? – спросил Тик, поглядывая на него. – Не будешь больше бухтеть?

Вадик кивнул, он не мог насмотреться, он никогда в жизни такой красоты не видел. Он привык к тому, что небо либо красное, либо черное, либо тускло-серое. Конечно, все они мечтали однажды дожить до голубого неба, по которому будут плыть белые кудрявые облака… как на фотоснимках и видеозаписях с Земли. Но радуга… это было что-то волшебное, будто из сказок. Тик радостно скалился.

– Ладно, – сказал Вадик после длинной паузы, наполненной приятным, не напряженным молчанием. – А ты что забыл на Марсе?

– Ну так, – неопределенно ответил Тик.

Вадик, заинтересовавшись, повернулся к нему.

– Ну а куда еще? – пожал плечами Тик, сообразив, что от него недвусмысленно ждут ответа.

– На Землю или на Луну? – предположил Вадик.

Тик поморщился.

– Нет, – хмуро сказал он. – Луна у меня в печенках сидит, спасибо. А на Земле мне без активации делать нечего…

Он задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу.

– Хотя я встречал людей, которые предлагали мне нелегально отменить деактивирование… если я буду работать на них. Но я не стал.

– Почему? – спросил Вадик.

– Потому что я не хочу быть убийцей, – холодно ответил Тик, глядя на него прозрачными зелеными глазами, из которых ушел даже намек на приязнь. – Не хочу быть ручным бульдогом. Я не монстр, и не послушный робот, я тоже человек.

Вадик даже поежился, настолько ему стало не по себе. Показалось, что воздух вокруг них зазвенел от холода. Тик смотрел перед собой, но плечи у него были такие напряженные, тронь – взорвется.

– Никогда не был на Земле, – неожиданно для себя сказал Вадик. – Хотя с детства мечтал.

– Ну так слетай! – буркнул Тик. – Готов поспорить, ты себе целый корабль можешь купить.

– Могу, наверное, – спокойно согласился Вадик. – А смысл? Умру прямо на трапе, даже посмотреть ничего не успею. Так жалко.

Тик поглядел на него удивленно и перестал бычиться.

– Я здесь родился, – грустно сказал Вадик. – Второе поколение. Я сразу же задохнусь на Земле.

Он громко вздохнул. Казалось, что детская мечта уже отболела, а вот нет, отдавалась обидой на мироздание до сих пор.

– Фильтры? – предположил Тик.

– Разве что скафандр и корсет, – кисло улыбнулся Вадик. – Без них легкие моментально скомкает, как бумагу.

– А-а, – протянул Тик. – Да, я забыл. Вы, люди, такие…

– Мы? – перебил его Вадик. – Кто только что бил себя пяткой в грудь?

– Отвали, – рассмеялся Тик.

У него заблестели глаза и он повеселел.

– А знаешь, на кого вы, марсиане, похожи? – спросил он. – На эльфов!

Вадик моргнул.

– В смысле? – осторожно спросил он.

– Высокие и золотые, – сказал Тик, глядя на него в упор. – Красивые.

Вадик пожал плечами. Марс по собственному разумению переделывал человечество под свои стандарты. А насчет красоты Вадик бы поспорил, но зачем.

– Слушай, – сказал Тик, облизнув губы. – Если хочешь, можем выпить по чашечке ци-кофе, и я провожу тебя домой. Но мне надо вернуться в свой округ до комендантского часа… не хочу попадаться.

Вадик кивнул и встал.

– Боишься? – ехидно спросил он, не удержавшись.

– Не хочу неприятностей, – поправил его Тик. – Не стоит светиться.

Вадик задумчиво почесал затылок, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы не обидеть Тика.

– А ты разве… а тебя разве… разве тебя можно…

Тик закатил глаза.

– Да что так, что этак – полная жопа, – беззлобно сказал он. – Если поймают – по документам пробьют.

– А если не поймают? – спросил Вадик. – Ну, то есть, если ты…

– Всех убью? – спокойно спросил Тик. – Ты это имеешь в виду?

– Ну не убьешь, – неловко проговорил Вадик, он уже пожалел, что спросил. – Нейтрализуешь.

– Кто способен в одиночку вырубить вооруженный патруль? – ответил вопросом Тик, криво улыбнувшись. – Какой-нибудь Пес, это ж понятно! Только облавы не хватало, никто мне спасибо не скажет…

Он прикусил язык.

– Так ты здесь не один? – медленно проговорил Вадик.

Тик едва заметно порозовел.

– Это не твое дело, – резко ответил он.

Потом помолчал и добавил:

– Прости.

– Без обид, – кивнул Вадик. – Мне все равно, если честно.

У него вдруг возникла какая-то неприятная щекотка вдоль позвоночника, нехорошее предчувствие, отдающееся под ребрами. Тик мрачно молчал и отводил взгляд, и, судя по всему, думал о том, что Вадик знает слишком много.

– Никогда не видел другого энергетика, – признался Вадик. – Нас специально расселили, чтобы мы никогда не встречались.

– Почему? – равнодушно спросил Тик, думая о чем-то своем.

– Взаимная дезинтеграция, – сказал Вадик. – Аннигиляция материи.

Тик поглядел на него с недоверчивым ужасом.

– Правда? – спросил он.

– Нет, – признался Вадик. – Я вру. Меня пугает твое молчание.

Тик вздохнул.

– Я ничего тебе не сделаю, – пообещал он. – Просто держи язык за зубами, ладно?

Вадик кивнул.

– Знаешь, мы можем не торопиться, – сказал он. – У меня есть пакет кофе… из лунных колоний, конечно, но уж получше, чем ци-кофе.

– Круто, но…

– И у меня есть кушетка, – продолжил Вадик.

Тик посмотрел на него с удивлением. Вадик взглянул на таймер.

– Через семь часов я уйду, – сказал он. – Но ты можешь у меня остаться до утра, если хочешь.

– Это жалость? – вдруг спросил Тик, даже зубы стиснул, так разозлился. – В милосердие играешь?

Вадик отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ты единственный, кто не боится со мной разговаривать, – сказал он. – Ты мне даже кофе предложил, а ты знаешь кто я.

Его вдруг прорвало, слова сами плеснулись в горло и вырвались наружу.

– Я никому не могу открыться, я совсем один, – проговорил Вадик, едва не захлебываясь. – И я чудовище! Помнишь, ты спрашивал про кровь? Это детская кровь, понимаешь? Самый чистый, самый лучший, питательный гемоглобин! Я не знаю, монстр ты или нет, но я-то точно монстр. Я так себя ненавижу! Если бы только… но я ведь даже не могу…

– Город нуждается в тебе, – тихо произнёс Тик. – Ты ему нужен.

– Угу, – почти шепотом сказал Вадик. – Нужен. Поэтому и…

Он сглотнул. Тик шагнул к нему и несмело погладил по руке.

– Окей, – проговорил он, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Что ты говорил про кофе? Считай, что ты меня заинтересовал.

***

Вадик на цыпочках, не дыша, прокрался к кушетке и остановился, рассматривая спящую фигуру. Он смутно осознавал, что вроде как делает что-то нехорошее, но если подумать, Тик не запрещал ему пялиться на себя. А что не запрещено, то, формально, разрешено.

Тик спал. Покрывало, которое Вадик ему выдал, сползло чуть ниже живота. Тик зачем-то оставил включенным ночник, зато прикрыл локтем лицо, защищаясь от света. Но Вадик ничего не имел против – в рассеянном желтом мерцании ночника он мог досконально рассмотреть Тика.

В общем-то, Тик мало чем отличался от людей, не считая шести сосков на груди и повышенной волосатости. Верхняя пара была совершенно человеческой – обычные розовые выпуклые соски, у Вадика были точно такие же. Две нижние пары были маленькие и атрофированные, и такие бледные, что по цвету почти сливались с кожей.

Волосатость и многососковость Вадика не смутили, он пожирал взглядом худое, поджарое бледное тело, с рельефными крепкими мускулами под гладкой кожей. Шрамов у Тика не было, зато на плоском животе, с четко выраженными косыми мышцами, виднелся маленький пупок. Вадика это ужасно удивило, но потом он сообразил, что и существу, растущему в пробирке, тоже нужно как-то питаться. Тик все-таки был гуманоидом, а не какой-нибудь медузой, есть через кожу он не мог. Интересно, у него и плацента была?

Но в целом это тело, не сказать что красивое, но по животному привлекательное, не портило ничего, ни соски, ни белая выпуклая точка пупка, ни обилие светлых курчавых волосков. Волосы, – темнее, чем на голове, – кудрявились на груди, спускаясь клином к животу, и там стрелой уходили под покрывало. Одна нога выскользнула, и Вадик увидел, что чуть ниже гладкого, крепкого бедра волосы снова возникают желтым дождем, что тянется до щиколотки.

– Ты что-то хотел? – спросил Тик.

Вадик отпрыгнул от неожиданности, споткнулся и чуть не свалился на спину. Тик лениво пошевелился, отвел руку, приоткрыл зеленый глаз и полусонно поглядел на Вадика.

– Э-э… прости, не хотел разбудить, – ответил Вадик. – Я так…

Тик зевнул и потянулся, подтащил покрывало до пояса.

– Это у всех так? – не выдержал Вадик, снедаемый любопытством.

– А?

Вадик присел на край кушетки и осторожно прикоснулся к маленькому розовому соску из средней пары. Сосок был теплый, с едва заметной выпуклостью.

– Это у вас у всех так? – спросил Вадик.

– Да, – ответил Тик, тут же прищурившись и посерьезнев.

Он все время заметно напрягался, когда Вадик спрашивал о его… братьях.

– Может, у тебя еще и хвост есть? – спросил Вадик. – Только не обижайся, ладно?

– Хвоста нет, – усмехнулся Тик. – Копыт тоже.

Вадик не удержался от соблазна и ущипнул за сосок из нижней пары. Тик охнул и шлепнул его по руке.

– Охренел?!

– Прости, – виновато сказал Вадик. – Я не утерпел. Так странно выглядит…

– Чего тебе надо вообще? – спросил Тик. – Чего ты на меня пялился, пыхтя как гидронасос?

– А ты давно проснулся? – смутился Вадик.

– Как только ты перешагнул порог, – ответил Тик. – У тебя сердцебиение громкое.

Вадик растерянно молчал.

– Итак? – подсказал Тик.

Вадик пожал плечами.

– Просто приятно посмотреть, – ответил он почти агрессивно. – А что, нельзя?

Теперь уже растерялся Тик, облизнул губы, поскреб вихрастый затылок.

– Ты это… – неловко проговорил он, – шутишь?

– Нет, – холодно ответил Вадик, который не знал – злиться ему или все-таки обидеться. – На мой взгляд, ты вполне привлекательный, мне понравилось на тебя смотреть.

Тик хлопал белыми ресницами.

– Вадь, – осторожно проговорил он. – Ты… ну… я ведь ближе к собаке, чем к тебе. Понимаешь?

– Нет, – ответил Вадик ровным голосом. – На Марсе собак нет и не было… разве что чучело лабрадора в кабинете биологии, но ты на него совсем не похож.

Тик фыркнул.

– Ты ведь понял, что я хотел сказать! – заявил он.

– Понял, – согласился Вадик. – Нет… ничего я не понял! Я не в твоем вкусе?

– В моем, – несчастным голосом ответил Тик. – Наверное.

– Ты не знаешь, какие у тебя вкусы? – удивился Вадик.

Тик виновато пожал плечами.

– Я раньше никем не интересовался, – сказал он. – Мы не постельные игрушки, мы бойцы… мы почти собаки, только умные и похожие на людей.

Вадик молчал. Он с таким еще никогда не сталкивался. Обычно люди, которым он предлагал секс, понимали все без слов, с ними не было так неловко, и все заканчивалось быстрее, чем неловкость снова возникала.

– Ну ладно, – наконец сказал он. – Будем считать, что мы друг друга поняли. Прости.

– Мне уйти? – спросил Тик и встал, откинув одеяло. – Если хочешь – я свалю.

Вадик открыл было рот, но осекся и замолчал. Он глядел на Тика, на его тонкую талию, на стройные крепкие бедра и на член, толстый, тяжелый, обрамленный золотистыми кудрявыми завитками.

– А вообще-то, я хочу переспать с тобой! – брякнул Вадик и машинально протянул руку, пытаясь прикоснуться к животу, провести по гладкой коже.

Тик отшатнулся и попятился. Он глядел испуганно и настороженно, со смущенной агрессией. Вадику стало стыдно.

– Ты в порядке вообще? – неловко спросил Тик, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Чудной ты какой-то…

– Да, я в порядке, – ответил Вадик, с усилием взяв себя в руки. – Не обращай внимания, это вспышки… перед сменой контроль спадает, так бывает.

Он сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

– Мне надо идти, – сказал Вадик. – Можешь ложиться спать.

Тик подозрительно смотрел на него секунд пять, потом кивнул, вернулся на кушетку и замотался в покрывало до шеи.

– Не переживай, я не стану к тебе лезть, – запинаясь пробормотал Вадик, – это просто… это психическое… бессознательное… ладно, я пойду.

Он буквально вымелся из своих же апартаментов, ощущая, что у него горит лицо. Ему никогда еще не было так стыдно и неловко. Он себя в такое глупое положение поставил, это было так унизительно и настолько зря… Вадик всхлипнул, неосознанно растирая грудь. Он мог только надеяться, что когда вернется – Тика уже не будет.

Вадик не хотел его больше видеть, в перспективе – никогда вообще. Не потому что обиделся, а потому что самого себя унизил. Даже думать об этом было стыдно. Предлагал себя как… как проститутка какая-то! И ладно бы предлагал – так его еще и отвергли.

Вадик спустился вниз, свернул в короткий тупиковый коридор и приложил карточку к небольшому окошку. В серой стене тут же проступил контур двери, за ней, в нише, находился лифт. Насколько Вадик знал, тут чуть ли не каждый сантиметр был утыкан сканерами. Сам энергетический центр размещался глубоко под землей, лифт преодолевал расстояние несколько секунд.

Вадик спустился на подземный этаж, машинально расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Кивнул дежурному оператору и не спеша разделся. У него было еще минут десять в запасе, таймер даже не начинал пищать, беззвучно отсчитывая цифры. Вадик попросту сбежал от Тика и теперь не знал, чем заняться, бродил голышом вокруг своего рабочего кресла, машинально почесывая то затылок, на котором дыбом вставали волосы, то руки, покрытые мурашками, то копчик, куда выходил порт.

Шлепать босиком по гладкому чистому полу было приятно, но непривычно – косточки в ступнях будто бы похрустывали. Вадик мысленно сделал себе пометку – выбраться как-нибудь в лечебницу, походить босиком по марсианским крупнозернистым пескам. Удовольствие так себе, все ноги собьешь, зато полезно.

Таймер громко пискнул, и кресло, как по команде, принялось раскладываться, готовясь принять тело своего владельца в объятия. Вадик с облегчением рухнул в него, идеально точно насадившись на коннектор, и откинулся назад на мягкую спинку. Спустя мгновение его реальность растворилась, и Вадик сполз в галлюциногенный мир цвета индиго. Каменные стены то оплывали, как пластик, что тает от жара, то вдруг приобретали ненормальную резкость, становясь более реальными, чем были на самом деле.

Вадик мог рассмотреть каждую крупинку камня, спрессованного в глыбы, он мог увидеть не только пространство, но и время, он скользил вдоль временной оси, потому что чистая энергия бесконечна и не ограниченна, а он был этой энергией. Может быть, их и считали пауками, что выпускают сети, но пауками они не были. Они были паутиной, они были сетью, они были ничем и всем одновременно. Физическое тело могло находиться где угодно, а разум накрывал весь город, наполнял хранилища, проникал в каждый дом, в каждый коннект, в каждый разъем и каждую розетку.

Перед взглядом Вадика, перед тем, что являлось его взглядом, и что являлось Вадиком, скользили спутники Марса, крутились в обратном направлении, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, пока не превратились в бесконечные мерцающие кольца. Вадик был уверен, что вот-вот увидит огромные корабли-ковчеги, старые жестянки, несущие тысячи людей, эту заразу, на чистый, нетронутый и величественно-мертвый Марс. Но у Вадика никогда не хватало терпения досмотреть до этого момента в прошлом.

Он обратил свое внимание на огромный город, похожий на медузу с мохнатыми ядовитыми лапами-щупальцами. Вадик здесь родился и вырос, и как же он ненавидел Марсополис! За все его огни и лампы, за его кафетерии, залитые светом, за казино и склады, за дома, где жили и плодились люди, за теплицы, и за школы. За все, что нуждалось в нем, Вадике, нуждалось так жадно, как наркоман нуждается в дозе.

Вадик был везде и видел всех. Тика, босиком шатающегося по его квартире, завернувшись в покрывало и разглядывая центральную освещенную улицу. Девочку в детском саду, спящую с приоткрытым ртом. Из маленькой ручки через иголку и трубочку вытекала кровь, собираясь в пластиковый пакет. Рядом сидела пожилая женщина, листала виртуальный рекламный журнал на своем планшете и время от времени поглядывала на девочку холодным, безразличным взглядом.

В клубе, возле игрового автомата, прямо под лампой, сидел какой-то парень, мокрый от пота и дрожащий от волнения. Он глядел в табло, не замечая, что нервно грызет ногти. В Порту молодая девушка в рабочей спецовке, привалившись спиной к стене, энергично жевала бутерброд. Из кармана торчал гаечный ключ, испачканный машинным маслом.

В большом многоквартирном доме на окраине мужчина бил своего ребенка. В маленьком домике, утопающем в зелени, всего в километре от Генератора, парочка занималась страстным сексом. У мужчины было на пальце брачное клеймо, у женщины – нет. Где-то плакала старушка. Смеялся ребенок. Стонала женщина. Кто-то ссорился. В теплице искусственный ветерок легонько колыхал верхушки молоденьких деревьев.

Город жил, жадно и настойчиво, распластавшись по Ацидалийской равнине, вцепившись в нее ногтями подвалов и подземных ярусов, прилип к ней, приник своим огромным, бесформенным телом. И по жилам этого странного существа, что так хотело жить, текла голубая, искристая кровь, которую вырабатывал Вадик и такие, как он.

Тонко, настойчиво и противно запели стабилизаторы, возвращая Вадика обратно в реальность, в физический трехмерный мир. Он медленно выплывал из сна. Сеть его сознания, раскинутая на весь город, неохотно съеживалась, отдавая захваченное, возвращалась в человеческое тело, слабое и скучное, ограниченное законами физики и биологии. Вадик упирался до последнего, любой энергетик упирается, любой втайне желает раствориться однажды в городе навсегда, став его частью, его мозгом, призраком в компьютерах, светом в лампах, и жить, пока не погаснет последняя. Стабилизаторы выли все надрывней, почти на грани перегрузки.

Вадик открыл глаза и несколько секунд бездумно смотрел в потолок. Кресло, которое во время его сна раскладывалось практически в лежачее положение, медленно собиралось обратно. Вадик почти не осознавал этого. Он себя-то с трудом осознавал, вспоминая заново, что он – Вадик. Он человек, он живой.

Лица людей, которых он видел, тысячи и десятки тысяч лиц, медленно гасли в его памяти, оставляя смутное, смазанное ощущение чего-то неприятного. Энергетики видели все то, что люди привыкли делать украдкой, в безнаказанной тишине – все человеческие низости и гадости. К счастью, это не запоминалось, оставался лишь неприятный осадок, горечь на языке.

Вадик медленно поднял руку, согнул и разогнул пальцы. После пережитого транса мысли были самые примитивные: «Это рука, она моя, я могу ею двигать». Вадик задумчиво принялся рассматривать свои ногти, бледно-розовые, с короткими белыми кончиками. Он поражался тому, что пальцев всего пять, а не тысяча, и что они такие медленные, в маленьких рыжих волосках. Потом его отпустило, он встряхнул головой, окончательно сгоняя сонный морок и лишние ощущения.

Коннектор отсоединился с тихим щелчком. Вадик испытал почти плотское наслаждение от медленного скольжения металла внутри собственной кожи. К этой побочке он уже давно привык, у всех так было, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать – рано или поздно втягиваешься и даже ждешь, пока тебя трахнет собственный коннектор.

Вадик поднялся, вышел на пошатывающихся ногах, почти не обращая внимания на скользнувшую мимо техобслугу. Кто-то вручил ему пакет и тут же исчез. Вадик отломил запаянную пластиковую крышку и присосался, глотая теплую кровь. Обычно он смаковал, но пока еще не чувствовал вкуса. Потом, когда он оделся, его привычно стошнило неусвоенными остатками.

«Интересно, – подумал Вадик, – а Тик уже сбежал?»

Таймер на руке пискнул, обнуляя время, и начал новый отсчет. Вадик потянулся от души, хрустнув позвоночником, зевнул, окончательно стряхивая сонность, и побрел к лифту.

Раньше ему было тяжело свыкнуться с тем, что для него проходит всего несколько минут, а для города – несколько часов, но потом он все-таки привык и уже не удивлялся, подладился.

Тика, конечно, уже и след простыл. На кушетке лежало аккуратно сложенное покрывало.


	3. Chapter 3

***

В отдалении, за невысоким заборчиком, шумели дети: хохотали и визжали, и орали, и обзывались, и веселились. Особо агрессивный мальчик в оранжевом комбинезоне старался обсыпать других детей красным песком, особенно девчонок. Какая-то малявка расплакалась и принялась вытирать глаза. Вадик отстраненно наблюдал, не вмешиваясь. Воспитательница схватила мальчишку за загривок, встряхнула и принялась сердито выговаривать. Другая, молоденькая, наверное, помощница, склонилась над девочкой, пытаясь ей помочь.

Вадик задумчиво посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот насупился, надулся как лягушонок, бухтел что-то в ответ и совершенно не выглядел раскаявшимся, скорее раздосадованным тем, что ему помешали обижать слабых. Вадик мысленно поставил себе пометку – в следующую смену найти этого мальчика и прощупать его. Конечно, у мальчишки могло и не быть никаких способностей, но иногда скрытый потенциал проявлялся и так – растущей, ненормальной агрессией, кипучим желанием получить любой отклик, хоть положительный, хоть негативный.

У Вадика было иначе, свой садизм он направил против себя. Замыкался в себе, пытаясь обуздать энергию, которую щедро генерировало его тело. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, до сих пор не мог отказаться от мазохистских привычек, да и замкнутость осталась навсегда. Он однажды оторвался от человечества, и больше не мог к нему полноценно вернуться.

Вадик откинулся назад, на спинку скамейки, и дернулся, осознав, что кто-то молча стоит у него за спиной.

– Привет, – неуверенно сказал Тик, словно спросил, и протянул пластиковый стакан с ци-кофе.

– Привет, – откликнулся Вадик. – Как ты меня нашел?

Тик шлепнулся рядом и засиял улыбкой.

– По запаху, – ухмыльнулся он.

Не поймешь – шутит или всерьез.

– Как дела? – спросил Тик.

Потом посмотрел на детскую площадку возле садика и улыбаться перестал.

– А что ты тут делаешь? – напрягся Тик. – Присматриваешь, кого бы сожрать?

– Ага, – подтвердил Вадик. – Угадал.

Тик поглядел на него с настороженностью.

– Мне же больше нечем заняться, – сказал Вадик. – Поэтому охочусь на детишек.

– Не смешно, – буркнул Тик.

– Да что ты? – хищно улыбнулся Вадик. – Ты первый начал.

Тик замолчал.

– А серьезно, что ты здесь забыл? – поинтересовался Тик после паузы.

Вадик пожал плечами.

– Просто смотрю, – сказал он. – Знаешь, не хочу забывать, что дети – это будущее. По большому счету, все ради них.

– А когда-никогда можно и кровушки попить, – подхватил Тик. – И полезно, и высокоморально.

– Иди нахер, – помолчав, ответил Вадик.

Он сунул смутившемуся Тику в руки стаканчик, так и не успев сделать и глотка, встал и пошел прочь.

– Вадь, ну погоди! – взвыл Тик у него за спиной. – Ну, постой! Ну, прости!

Вадик не останавливался. У него кровь стучала в висках, заныла голова, и ужасно захотелось забраться в ванну, по самые уши погрузиться в горячую воду, смыть с себя то, во что Тик его обмакнул.

– Вадь, ну погоди! – проговорил Тик, догнав его.

Вадик машинально выставил руку, собирая импульс.

– Это не сработает, – напомнил Тик. – Не на мне.

– Отвали, – отрезал Вадик.

Тик преградил ему путь и помотал головой.

– Прости, – виновато сказал он. – Я не хотел. Не злись.

– Почему нет? – холодно спросил Вадик. – Ты меня оскорбил.

Тик растерянно поскреб затылок.

– Ну… я глупость ляпнул. Ты не такой… ты не плохой.

Вадик молчал.

– Тебе не наплевать, – сказал Тик. – Я же вижу, что ты паришься этим. С моей стороны было глупо.. и подло… в общем, извини.

– Окей, – ответил Вадик, обогнул Тика и пошел дальше.

– Ну погоди, куда ты! – крикнул Тик ему в спину. – Я же извинился!

– Вот и молодец, – согласился Вадик, не оглядываясь. – Скоро станешь настоящим человеком.

– Вадь, а вот это уже гнусно, – сказал Тик.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Вадик, притормозил и обернулся. – Неприятно, правда?

Тик догнал его, вручил стаканчик и зашагал рядом.

– На что ты вообще живешь? – вдруг спросил Вадик, до которого дошло, что он почти ничего не знает о Тике. Привел к себе домой, хотел с ним трахнуться, а сам толком Тика и не знает.

– Ну так, – уклончиво ответил тот. – Охрана людей, которым нужна охрана, или разговоры по душам с теми… с кем надо поговорить.

Вадик недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Шпионаж иногда, – пожал плечами Тик. – Или…

Он облизнул губы и замолчал.

– Ты убивал людей? – с ужасом спросил Вадик.

Тик промолчал.

– Ты же сказал, что тебя… ну… что там сделали? Отключили?

– Ну да, – согласился Тик. – Так и было.

– Но ты можешь убить человека?!

– Законы роботехники на меня не распространяются! – огрызнулся Тик. – Да, могу убить человека. Не думай, что это приносит мне удовольствие. Но жить на что-то надо.

Вадик скривился.

– Какая прелесть, – ядовито сказал он. – Супер-солдат зарабатывает на жизнь мелким рэкетом. Твои создатели, наверное, гордились бы тобой!

Тик даже побледнел. Он отступил на шаг назад, задышал часто, смял стакан и даже не обратил внимания на то, что горячая жижа пролилась на руки. Вадик отступил, в панике подумав о том, что перегнул. У Тика глаза горели таким бешенством, что Вадику стало страшно за себя.

– Много ты понимаешь, говнюк! – прошипел Тик. – Ты весь сраный Марс на хую вертишь, и считаешь себя непонятым пиздострадальцем. Не тебе меня осуждать, гребанная ты людоедина!

Вадик ударил его. Не импульсом, не своей силой – врезал кулаком по челюсти и едва не завизжал от боли. Перед глазами звездочки вспыхнули, пальцы онемели, а ладонь свело судорогой – как будто по стенке врезал. Тик даже не дернулся, только ухмыльнулся презрительно и широко, показав белые заостренные зубы.

– А если я? – спросил он.

– Попробуй, – предложил Вадик, прижимая ладонь к груди. – Врежь мне. Я тебе обещаю, к утру ни одного из вас, ублюдков, на этой планете не останется!

– Пидор, – выплюнул Тик.

– Иди нахуй, – пожелал Вадик.

Он добрел до ближайшей скамьи, сел и сгорбился, баюкая ушибленную руку. Из содранных костяшек сочилась кровь, запястье то и дело отдавалось тягучей болью.

– Ч-черт! – выругался Вадик сквозь зубы.

Через пару минут Тик, взъерошенный и хмурый, сел рядом. Они молчали и злились друг на друга, и это было настолько нелепо, настолько невзросло и глупо, что Вадик не выдержал и прыснул, несмотря на то, что рука у него по-прежнему болела. Тик странно посмотрел на него, потом глубоко вздохнул.

– Активация превращает в зверя, – сказал он, рассматривая свои ногти. – Отключает человеческую часть. Ты не думаешь. Почти не осознаешь себя. Зрение уходит в другой спектр… и слух… все меняется. И знаешь, многие из нас предпочли…

Он замолчал.

– Погибнуть зверьми?

Тик кивнул.

– Так проще, – сказал он. – Но я так не хотел. Мне нравилось думать, мне понравилось быть человеком.

Вадик утешительно положил ладонь на его плечо, попытался сжать и охнул, когда ушибленные пальцы отозвались болью.

– Дай сюда, – буркнул Тик, осторожно взял его ладонь и принялся ощупывать прохладными касаниями. – Кажется, не сломал… не стоит меня бить, Вадь, ты только покалечишься. Меня ведь сделали для того, чтобы бить... я крепкий.

Вадик терпеливо ждал. Тик нежно сжимал его руку, поглаживал, и боль в самом деле уходила, словно Тик ее как-то забирал. Может, так оно и было.

– Нас очень мало, – задумчиво проговорил Тик. – Наверное, когда не останется ни одного – всем станет только лучше.

Вадик пожал плечами.

– Говорят, сейчас на Марсе каждый пятитысячный ребенок – потенциальный энергетик, – сказал он. – Интересно, когда их станет много – чем их прокормить?

– Будет раса вампиров, – улыбнулся Тик. – Прекрасных и зубастых.

Вадик подвинулся ближе, взял здоровой рукой Тика за затылок и поцеловал. Тик застыл. Его губы слабо шевельнулись, словно Тик хотел сказать «Нет». Потом отстранился, прикоснулся пальцами к губам и несколько секунд рассматривал влажный след.

– Тебе самому не противно? – тихо спросил Тик.

У Вадика от него иногда голова начинала болеть, Тик мог быть удивительно придурочным.

– Мне – нет, – сказал Вадик, потому что не мог придумать ничего другого.

Тик поглядел на него почти затравленно.

– Слушай, мне надо идти, – сказал он. – Я… в общем… мне пора.

– Проваливай, – лениво ответил Вадик, который этому позорному бегству ничуть не удивился, его даже позабавило.

Тик растерянно поглядел на него, потом еще раз потрогал свои губы, словно не мог поверить, что его действительно поцеловали, и ушел.

Много позже, когда все стало по-другому, Вадик вспомнил об этом дне.

– Знаешь, как я тогда испугался? – ответил Тик.

Он лежал рядом, изредка зевая, и пытался заснуть, но Вадик тормошил его, щипал и требовал общения.

– Меня испугался? – спросил Вадик, играя с его ладонью, перебирая пальцы и слегка царапая ногтями.

– Кого ж еще? – фыркнул Тик. – Ты иногда так плотоядно на меня смотрел… но я думал, что мне кажется. Я даже надеяться не смел!

– Почему?

– Ты красивый, – ответил Тик. – С виду тихоня, а на самом деле редкостный стервец.

Вадик хлопнул его по щеке. Тик усмехнулся.

– А еще это был мой первый поцелуй, – признался он. – Я только в кино видел, как люди целуются. Не знал, куда язык деть и как губы открыть… и вообще, я сначала решил, что ты собираешься мне нос откусить.

– Господи, ты ужасен! – вздохнул Вадик.

– Я был невинен и наивен, как овечка, – поправил его Тик. – Ты меня совратил. Гордишься собой?

– Не то слово, – ухмыльнулся Вадик.

***

Границы районов прослеживались вполне четко. В центре, в районе Генератора, деревья, высаженные полвека назад, давно раскинули кроны. Там можно было дышать. Ближе к окраинам зелень робко расползалась по каменистой красной земле и окончательно сходила на нет. Здесь для нее не хватало кислорода, а люди поголовно носили фильтры.

Вадик, помятый после бурной ночи, возвращался домой. Таймер уже два раза предупредил о том, что смена вот-вот наступит.

Между высокими домами, в скверике, среди кустов с красными, пока что несъедобными ягодами, стояли пластиковые стулья. Там вечно кто-нибудь торчал из местных, да и сам Вадик иногда выходил по утрам, на рассвете, если не было слишком холодно. Каких-то пятнадцать лет назад о том, чтобы разгуливать по Марсу ночью, и речи не было – это был бы изящный и почти безболезненный способ самоубийства.

Иногда Вадику казалось, что в городе ничего не происходит, кроме привычного и бесконечного муравьиного копошения человечества. Но перемены были, медленные и не особо заметные взгляду. На Марсе стало теплее, пусть и не везде. Мертвые полюса, занесенные тысячелетним льдом, пока были толком необжиты, но там уже стояли технические установки, растапливающие лед.

И еще зелень… ее было мало, растительность плохо приспосабливалась к почве, из которой миллионы лет назад выветрилось все более-менее полезное. Но, тем не менее, деревья тянулись вверх, понемногу изменяя Марс вокруг себя. Как-то незаметно появлялись и кустарники, а кое-где высаживали газоны. Не всегда все это приживалось, но попытки не прекращались.

– Эй? – позвал Тик, резко выступив из зелени.

Вадик отшатнулся от неожиданности. Тик смущенно улыбнулся, помялся и шагнул ближе – и тут же словно налетел на невидимую стену. Его лицо исказилось, проступило что-то действительно собачье, черты неуловимо трансформировались: надбровные дуги стали тяжелей и словно бы выпуклей, нижняя челюсть наоборот как-то странно сузилась, а под верхней губой шевельнулось что-то, похожее на длинные и острые клыки. Однако это длилось всего пару секунд и тут же прекратилось. Вадик оказался нос к носу с очень рассерженным Тиком.

Вадик с удивлением рассматривал его, он совершенно не ожидал встретить Тика тут в такой час… да и в таком состоянии, конечно. Одежда, вымокшая от пота, липла к телу. Вадику хотелось принять ванну перед сменой и перекусить, а не торчать и оправдываться перед каким-то третьесортным эмигрантом из трущоб Марсополиса.

– От тебя несет совокуплением, – глухо проговорил Тик, стиснув челюсти.

– У меня был секс, – с агрессивным спокойствием согласился Вадик, инстинктивно занимая оборонительную позицию. – Тебе-то что?

Тик прищурил зеленые глаза. С его челюстью снова произошло что-то странное, словно там, во рту, было куда больше зубов, чем нужно.

– Я люблю секс, – сказал Вадик. – Отлично успокаивает нервы… и для здоровья полезно. Надо бы чаще, конечно.

– Чаще? – переспросил Тик.

Вадик молча смотрел на него. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым, да и ругаться не хотел.

– Кто он? – спросил Тик. – Какая-нибудь шишка из элиты?

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Вадик, пожав плечами. – Никогда не спрашиваю… даже имена не запоминаю.

– Имена? – поперхнулся Тик. – Ты что, каждый раз выбираешь нового?

– Ну да, – ответил Вадик.

Тик поглядел на него почти с ужасом, но потом в его взгляде проступила такая брезгливость, что Вадик обозлился.

– Я тоже? – тихо спросил Тик. – Меня ты тоже выбрал, чтобы развлечься?

– Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело? – рассердился Вадик.

– Мое! – рявкнул Тик.

– Это почему же?!

– Я к тебе пришел, – сказал Тик со злобой и болью. – Я решил, что ты меня выбрал. А ты просто… общественная сука! У нас были такие! Ни мозгов, ни сознания, кусок мяса с дыркой, в которую можно спустить. Даже башки нет, нахуя-то за ненадобностью?

– Ты не охренел? – озверел Вадик.

– Надо было тебя, в самом деле, выебать, – процедил Тик. – Но я-то думал, что ты… что все серьезно! А ты просто грязь!

Он задышал часто, едва не хрипя от ярости.

– Ты – никто, – холодно сказал Вадик, обиженный до глубины души. – Это ты грязь, ты даже не человек, хоть и корчишь из себя. С чего ты взял, что у меня с тобой может быть что-то всерьез?

У Тика на лице возникло такое зверское выражение, что Вадик осекся. Тик шагнул к нему и схватил за руки, чуть выше локтей, схватил так, что Вадик едва не потерял сознание от боли – хватка была стальная.

– Пусти, – почти пропищал он, дергаясь и корчась. – Ты делаешь мне больно!

– Да? – странно улыбаясь, спросил Тик. – Больно? В самом деле? Так мне тоже больно, но тебе же на это начхать.

Вадик безуспешно вырывался, с трудом сдерживая слезы. У него было ощущение, что Тик ему ломает руки.

– Отпусти. Немедленно. Мне. Больно. – Отчеканил он, собравшись с силами. – Сейчас же!

Тик разжал пальцы. Вадик закусил язык, чтоб не взвыть. Золотистая кожа моментально потемнела, выше локтей проступили два широких черных обруча. Вадик рассматривал эти жуткие синяки, пугаясь и их вида, и какой-то ватности собственных рук.

Тик стоял перед ним, молча и неподвижно.

– Ты мне за это заплатишь, – пообещал Вадик, задыхаясь от бессилия и злости.

Тик глядел на него пустыми глазами. Словно осталась оболочка, пустая, лишенная души.

– Убирайся! – приказал Вадик, испугавшись от этого сильнее, чем от вспышки агрессии. – Никогда больше сюда не приходи. Видеть тебя не желаю!

Тик повернулся и ушел прочь, механически и совершенно равнодушно. Вадику ужасно хотелось запустить ему вслед чем-нибудь тяжелым, но Тик был какой-то неживой, так что он сдержался. Да и таймер на запястье требовательно запищал, напоминая, что до смены осталось всего несколько минут.

Вадик зашагал к лифту, рассеянно трогая свои синяки. Никто еще и никогда ничего подобного с ним не делал. Бывало, синяки оставляли, засосы, следы укусов, но это же все в пылу страсти, мимолетно. Никто не смел сделать ему больно сознательно и хладнокровно. Он сам себе делал больно, пока не взял себя в руки, но это было недолго и несерьезно.

Вадик прикоснулся к синяку – и дернулся, ощутив кроме тянущей боли еще и какое-то слабое, остаточное возбуждение. Только этого не хватало.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Над головой грозно полыхала радуга, настолько яркая и насыщенная, что от ее вида слезились глаза. Но Вадик все равно смотрел. Он чувствовал, как утекают последние минуты его жизни, ощущал, что небытие подступает, но сопротивляться и злиться было поздно. Фактически, он был мертв еще час назад, когда чудом выбрался из сети, исчерпав все до единого ресурсы собственного организма. Теперь его тело пожирало само себя, и остановить это было нельзя, и помочь ему никто не мог.

Вадик сам попросил, чтобы его принесли сюда, в теплицы. Не хотелось умирать в постели под белым потолком, не хотелось лежать в коконе проводков и капельниц, хотелось видеть небо.

«Лучше бы я не выбирался, – с сожалением подумал Вадик. – Хорошая смерть для энергетика – раствориться в сети и жить вечно, пока есть жизнь на Марсе. Безболезненно… и не страшно».

Сейчас ему было страшно и жалко себя, и очень хотелось жить. Раньше Вадик за жизнь не цеплялся, а теперь осознал, что хотел бы еще пожить. Но это ничего, это осталось недолго терпеть, эмоции – слишком большая роскошь для умирающего организма. Скоро отключатся и тоска, и страх.

Он вдруг услышал шаги неподалеку. Заросли дрогнули, высокая трава расступилась, и на скрытую, заболоченную лужайку выбрался человек. Вадик поморщился. Он рассчитывал на одиночество и надеялся, что его не потревожат до самого конца, но какому-то работнику теплицы, видимо, тоже хотелось отдохнуть. Что ж...

Вадик поглядел в ту сторону и снова поморщился. Тик, мрачный и набычившийся, держал пластиковый стаканчик с дешевым и наверняка мерзким местным ци-кофе, и глядел пронзительным неприязненным взглядом. Еще и ноздри раздувал, кривил губы.

– Это было мое любимое место, – процедил Тик. – Ну спасибо, что опоганил его своим присутствием!

Вадик не обиделся. На обиду у него уже не было сил. Он молча глядел на Тика и даже любовался им – светлыми жесткими волосами, как обычно вздыбленными и растрепанными. Плечами, затянутыми в синюю футболку. Неожиданно для себя Вадик заметил, что у Тика привлекательные ладони – не красивые, даже неухоженные, но Вадик хотел бы оказаться в этих сильных руках, ощутить прикосновение мозолистых пальцев к своей коже. Жаль, что у них с Тиком ничего не получилось, могло бы быть хорошо.

Тик скривился, повернулся и шагнул прочь, но потом резко остановился.

– А какого, собственно, хера? – спросил он. – Это мое место, я его первый нашел! Убирайся отсюда!

Вадик даже не пошевелился. Он не мог. Тик подошел к нему, прищурился и злобно сказал:

– Если ты думаешь, что я тебя отсюда не вышвырну – ты очень ошибаешься. Мне на твой ранг наплевать. Уходи!

Вадик попытался ему ответить, но язык был тяжелый и вялый, нижнюю челюсть давно свело судорогой от кислоты, что плескалась во рту.

Потом мир встал на дыбы и понесся мимо с чудовищной скоростью. Вадик издал слабый стон, ничего не понимая, перед глазами мельтешила зелень. Потом он упал с высоты, ударился плашмя о землю, покатился кубарем, и, наконец, замер. Внутри что-то обрывалось острой, но быстрой болью, словно лопались нитки, на которых держались внутренние органы. Потом и это прошло. Вадик лежал лицом вниз, на мокром мху, и отстраненно ощущал, как намокает его одежда – мох был весь пропитан затхлой холодной водой, словно губка.

Лицо горячо саднило, а в воздухе крепко пахло ацетоном – должно быть, здорово ободрался, пока летел и кувыркался, это ведь пахла его, Вадика кровь, бесцветная, мутно-розовая, и очень-очень жидкая, словно вода.

«Хорошо, что мне не больно», – равнодушно подумал Вадик.

Зато ему вдруг стало настолько обидно, что полились слезы, которые жгли кожу и тоже резко пахли ацетоном. Очень обидно было умирать лицом в красную жидкую грязь. Очень хотелось увидеть небо, пусть даже красное, а не синее, как в его снах. Вадик бессильно всхлипнул.

Его вдруг вздернули за плечи и подняли куда-то в воздух. Вадик мельком заметил помятую траву, борозды во мху, потом в поле его зрения оказалось бледное-бледное лицо Тика. Тик усадил его на пластиковый стул и наклонился, удерживая за плечи, Вадик не мог держаться сам, норовил сползти на землю. Тик принюхался. Лицо у него было такое белое, что кое-где под кожей проступили глубоко лежащие кровеносные сосуды. Зрачки расширились, отчего у Тика стал шальной и совершенно дурной вид.

– Ты умираешь, – отрывисто проговорил Тик.

Вадик моргнул.

– Скажи что-нибудь! – взмолился Тик.

Вадик попытался прохрипеть хоть что-то в ответ, но не смог. Он ощутил, что уже и из носа течет эта жуткая полупрозрачная кровь, пахнущая разложением.

– Черт! – выдохнул Тик. – Чем тебе помочь?

Вадик прикрыл глаза. Он слушал свое сердце, слушал, как оно измученно стучит, медленно, рывками, и потихоньку затихает, делает долгие паузы. Как же не хотелось умирать, так хотелось жить долго и счастливо, дышать, смотреть, пить воду, ходить, где хочется…

– Кусай! – приказал Тик, подставив горло.

Он встряхнул Вадика за плечи. Вадик поглядел на него со злобной отрешенностью, желая одного – чтобы его оставили в покое и дали спокойно умереть. Тик либо не понял, либо проигнорировал, выдернул нож из-за голенища ботинка.

«Пусть, – мысленно согласился Вадик. – Агония может затянуться, а так всяко быстрее».

Вадик не считал себя трусом, он просто не хотел боли. Никто не заслуживает боли, раз на то пошло. А он, все-таки, был не самым плохим человеком на Марсе, он не хотел никому приносить неприятностей. Ну почему, почему его не оставят в покое?

Свернуло лезвие, выскочившее с тихим щелчком. Вадик не смог отследить короткий полет ножа к шее Тика – он только моргнул, а Тик уже вспорол себе яремную вену и наклонился к Вадику, прижимая рану к его сухим, обметанным губам.

– Пей! – приказал Тик. Он отрывисто лаял команды и думал почему-то, что Вадик его послушается.

Вадик так перепугался, что вскрикнул и чуть не захлебнулся, когда ему в рот полилась кровь. Странная, совсем чужая, шипучая, словно контрабандный спирт, и с отчетливым химическим привкусом. Но это все-таки была кровь, и ее было много.

Вадик послушно глотал, хоть и понимал, что это все напрасно – напрасно Тик себя калечит и собой жертвует. Если бы дело было просто в крови, в голоде… организм Вадика сожрал собственные ресурсы, и продолжал пожирать, даже когда уже было совершенно нечего. Вадик мог бы плавать в бассейне, наполненном кровью, но толка от этого не было бы, он сломался внутри, шестеренки его механизма вышли из строя, он сам себе был врагом. Но Вадик все-таки пил, стараясь не упустить ни капли.

Наконец Тик отстранился и потер крупный розовый шов на месте затянувшейся раны. Вытер нож о поношенную футболку, тревожно вглядываясь в Вадика. Вадик тяжело дышал, чувствуя себя липким и грязным. Подбородок и щеки стягивало, и, судя по ощущению, выглядел он так, словно только что кого-то сожрал. Кого-то очень питательного и витаминизированного, потому что – и это было совсем уж удивительно и необъяснимо – почувствовал Вадик себя лучше. Это было так странно, что апатия развеялась, Вадик ощутил злость и упрямое желание выжить.

– Ты скажешь мне, что с тобой случилось? – спросил Тик и виновато погладил его по ссадине на щеке.

Вадик открыл рот – и тут его стошнило фонтаном черной густой вонючей жидкости. Он съехал на землю и рухнул на четвереньки, содрогаясь в тягучих спазмах. Тик встал над ним, придерживая за плечи и не давая упасть лицом в эту дрянь. Это продолжалось так мучительно долго, что Вадик опять уверился, что умрет, только предварительно вывернувшись наизнанку. Но все-таки это прекратилось. Последние позывы были сухими, пакость, которая заполнила его изнутри, закончилась. Вадик ощутил себя ужасно слабым, больным и беспомощным, как недоношенный младенец, но живым.

Тик оттащил его подальше от омерзительной лужи, сбегал к питьевому фонтанчику и принес воду в своем стакане. Стакан был грязный, пах ци-кофе, на ободке осталась присохшая пенка, но Вадик жадно выпил всю воду и обессиленно откинулся на траву.

– Это что такое было? – испуганно спросил Тик, кивнув в сторону лужи, которая даже в землю не впитывалась, поблескивала масляно и тошнотворно. – Это еще что?

– Мои внутренности, – просипел Вадик.

Горло драло, словно он подхватил вирусную инфекцию.

– Ну и внутренности у тебя, – передернулся Тик. – Вадь, ты как?

– Дай еще попить, – попросил Вадик.

Тик тут же выдернул нож и примерился к горлу, Вадик еле успел перехватить его руку.

– Воды, – сказал он. – Хватит… этого. Не надо.

Тик кивнул и снова сбегал к фонтанчику.

– Тебе надо в лечебницу, – серьезно проговорил Тик, поддерживая его голову, пока Вадик пил. – Не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но тебе явно помощь нужна.

Вадик отрицательно помотал головой.

– Мне там не помогут, – прохрипел он. – Я хочу домой.

Тик помолчал, потом примерился, подхватил его на руки и как-то очень ловко перебросил себе на спину, крепко схватив под коленками. Вадик лег щекой на плечо Тика, дыша открытым ртом. Ему было нехорошо, а запах Тика, запах кожи, ци-кофе, пота и одежды, выстиранной песком, почему-то успокаивал бунтующий желудок.

– Лучше глаза закрой, – посоветовал Тик. – Тебя укачает с непривычки.

Вадик послушался. Впрочем, это не слишком-то помогало – Тик бежал ненормально быстро; Вадик подсознательно ждал, что Тик вот-вот устанет, запыхается, притормозит или остановится, но Тик не сбавлял темп и даже не задыхался. Словно механизм. И на его плечах действительно здорово укачивало.

Вадик иногда открывал глаза, но тут же снова зажмуривался: смотреть перед собой было страшно – деревья, люди и дома надвигались с сумасшедшей скоростью, казалось, что столкновение неизбежно. Он держался из последних сил, ему было очень плохо, голова кружилась, а желудок болтался где-то в горле, норовя выпрыгнуть через рот.

– Потерпи, – крикнул Тик. – Почти на месте.

Вадик хотел было ответить, что потерпит, но вместо этого что-то невнятно пропищал, и его стошнило Тику на плечо тоненькой струйкой все той же черной гадости.

– Прости, – проскулил Вадик.

Тик выругался, но больше ничего не сказал. Его футболка намокла, по ткани расплылось пятно. Вадик с трудом дышал, пытаясь отодвинуться и не вляпаться лицом, и, конечно же, вляпался.

Тик стащил его перед дверью, поставил на ноги и придержал под мышками.

– Открывай.

Вадик прижал ладонь к панели, надеясь, что сенсоры сумеют считать отпечаток сквозь грязь, кровь и бог весть какое дерьмище. Тик терпеливо дышал ему в затылок и дергал плечом, должно быть, футболка присохла к коже. Наконец дверь открылась, Тик занес Вадика внутрь, усадил в ванну, а сам метнулся к холодильной камере, стащив по пути испачканную одежду.

– Что мне нужно взять? – проорал Тик.

Вадик включил прохладную воду тонкой струечкой и подставил под нее лицо. Ему становилось все лучше и лучше, только кожа лица начала гореть и отдаваться саднящей болью.

– Посмотри на дверце, в отдельном отсеке, – попросил Вадик. – Там должен быть пакет.

– Четвертая отрицательная? – уточнил Тик.

Вадик согласно угукнул. Тик притащил ему пакет и сел на краю ванны. Вадик зубами оторвал клапан и присосался.

– Где откопал такую редкость? – поинтересовался Тик.

– С Земли, – ответил Вадик, прервавшись на секундочку.

Он допил все до последней капли, кощунственно было бы упускать такую ценную... пищу. И снова подставил голову под холодную воду. Волосы намокли и слиплись, Вадик машинально провел ладонью по затылку и даже не удивился, увидев, что на ладони осталось несколько густых прядей. Этого и следовало ожидать. Он посмотрел на Тика и едва не фыркнул – Тик таращился на него с ужасом, даже мурашками покрылся.

– Что это? – спросил Тик. – Ты можешь мне объяснить, что происходит?

– Могу, – ответил Вадик, попил воды прямо из-под крана и неуклюже принялся раздеваться.

Тик помогал ему, и когда увидел, во что превратилось тело Вадика, издал долгий свистящий выдох.

– Ты под излучение попал? – спросил Тик. – Над реактором гулял?

– Нет, – невесело ответил Вадик. – Сгорел на работе.

– Прости? – переспросил Тик.

– Наша норма – восемь часов, – ответил Вадик. – Мы все работаем по во…

– Я в курсе, – перебил Тик. – Я умею считать. И сколько же ты сидел на этот раз?

– Тринадцать, – просто ответил Вадик.

Тик чуть не свалился с края ванны.

– Зачем? – ошеломленно спросил он.

Вадик пожал плечами.

– Стабилизаторы сгорели, – сказал он. – Подключили новые, но те тоже… я не хотел возвращаться.

– Почему? – спросил Тик.

Вадик не ответил. Он лежал в прохладной воде и глядел на свое тело – чудовищно исхудавшее за эти часы, в сетке сине-черных сосудов, с нездоровой, обескровленной кожей, еще и в ссадинах. Колени были стерты в мясо, на бедре багровел длинный синяк, расплывшийся вокруг царапин. Вадик коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки и понял, что там тоже какая-то ранка, видимо, стегануло острой травой.

– Прости меня, – проговорил Тик. – Прости, что я повел себя как скотина. Мне так стыдно!

Вадик посмотрел на него – Тик покраснел, уши пылали, как маяки на куполе, глаза блестели. Вадик не знал, что ему ответить. Тик ему сделал больно, ударил беспомощного, но все же спас жизнь, без сомнений вспорол себе горло, чтобы Вадика напоить кровью. Во всяком случае, Вадик не мог найти в себе злость или ненависть к Тику, он слишком устал для эмоций.

– Отнеси меня на кровать, – попросил Вадик, ощутив, что начинает замерзать.

Тик тут же взял большое полотенце, осторожно замотал Вадика и перенес в постель. У Вадика немного кружилась голова, но он все-таки сел и принялся пальцами вычесывать волосы, собирая их кучкой у подушки.

– С тобой такое уже было? – осторожно спросил Тик, наблюдая за ним.

– Да, – ответил Вадик. – Несколько лет назад.

– Как тебя спасли?

– Никак, – ответил Вадик. – Тогда я пересидел всего на час… но тоже волосы сыпались, и ресницы облетели. Потом пришлось проходить реабилитацию.

– А в этот раз? – спросил Тик.

– В этот раз я уже умер, – сухо сказал Вадик. – Умер бы, если б не ты. Гордись собой, ты спас энергетика, может, тебе какую-то премию дадут.

– Как же! – усмехнулся Тик. – Пинка мне дадут за нелегальное пребывание, а не премию.

Он перестал улыбаться, сел на кровать и осторожно погладил Вадика по плечу.

– Надо твои ссадины обработать, – неловко сказал он.

– Оставь, – устало проговорил Вадик. – Сами затянутся.

– Почему ты не хотел возвращаться? – настойчиво спросил Тик. – Из-за меня? Из-за того, что я тебе наговорил?

– Не льсти себе, – сухо ответил Вадик. – Причем тут ты?

– Я все время только о тебе и думал, – тихо признался Тик. – Знаю, что не должен, но…

Он закусил губу, помолчал, беспомощно глядя на Вадика, но потом все-таки продолжил:

– Нас учили, что общественное – это плохое… грязное… что это мерзко и противоестественно… – он выдохнул и замотал головой. – Но ты не грязный и не мерзкий! Ты хороший, и добрый, и славный, и...

– Еще красивый, – фыркнул Вадик.

– Да, и красивый, – упрямо сказал Тик.

Вадик уставился на него с недоверием – не шутит ли Тик. Или он так издевается? Но Тик глядел прямо и серьезно. Вадик был весь в ссадинах, тощий, как скелет, косточки торчали, натянув кожу, и волосы сыпались, и глаза, наверное, все в лопнувших сосудиках, и ссадина на щеке… но Тик не смеялся, он был очень серьезен.

– Ну тебя, – отмахнулся Вадик.

Он брезгливо отодвинул подальше кучку волос, лег на бок, подтянув колени к груди и подложив ладонь под щеку, и прикрыл глаза. Тик поерзал, ушел, потом вернулся и робко лег рядом нос к носу.

– Меня к тебе тянет, – тихо сказал Тик. – Хотя ты очень странный

– Кто бы говорил! – ядовито заметил Вадик.

Но его все же одолело любопытство, и он уточнил:

– Это чем же?

Тик задумался, поскреб затылок.

– Вот у тебя кровать, например, – сказал он. – Зачем она тебе, ты ведь никогда не спишь?

Вадик немного растерялся.

– И что? Я что, должен на полу лежать теперь?

– Нет, – миролюбиво ответил Тик. – Ты просто очень-очень пытаешься быть похожим на людей… но ты особенный.

Вадик поморщился, потрогал ссадину на лбу. Ссадина затянулась уже, остались только легкая припухлость да ломкая корочка, которую страшно хотелось содрать ногтями.

– А у тебя вместо крови – компот, – сообщил Вадик Тику. – Что это за смесь такая?

Тик хмыкнул.

– А я откуда знаю? – спросил он. – Я, по-твоему, передвижная химлаборатория? Никогда не интересовался.

Вадик поглядел на толстый белый шрам на шее. Тик резал бездумно и неаккуратно, от души вспорол горло.

– Я монстр Франкенштейна, – грустно сказал Тик, потрогав шрам. – Ладно, пройдет, лишь бы тебе помогло.

В тишине и покое Вадик начал дремать.

– Твои часы выключились, – неожиданно заметил Тик, рассматривая его руки.

– Да, – неохотно сказал Вадик. – Мне еще долго приходить в себя… хорошо, если через месяц обратно допустят. И по врачам прогонят сначала, хотя сами не знают, что искать... мы для себя-то загадка.

– А как же Марсополис? – удивился Тик. – Как город без тебя?

– Проживет, – отмахнулся Вадик. – Я, конечно, важный и ценный, но вовсе не незаменимый. У меня дублер есть, слабенький, но лучше, чем ничего.

– А для меня ты незаменимый, – упрямо сказал Тик. – Ты мой друг, мне без тебя было очень плохо.

Вадик что-то промычал в ответ, неумолимо скатываясь в сон. Он хоть и отвык засыпать в постели – для сна было коннекторное кресло – но глаза так сладко слипались, и запах Тика, его голос, убаюкивали почище снотворного.

Проснулся он так же внезапно и бестолково, как и заснул.

Судя по тоскливо-серому закатному небу за окном, он проспал не больше часа. Тик, полуголый, с мокрыми волосами, сидел сбоку, поджав ногу, жевал вафлю и как-то ненормально внимательно таращился на Вадика.

– Что? – хрипло спросил Вадик.

– Смотрю, как ты дышишь, – сказал Тик. – Боюсь, что вдруг перестанешь.

Вадик машинально протянул руку, погладил Тика по обнаженной груди, вплел пальцы в светлую курчавую шерсть на животе, потеребил маленький сосок. Потом он опомнился и отдернул руку, но Тик успел поймать его запястье и, смущаясь и краснея, поцеловал в ладонь.

– Живи, пожалуйста, – попросил Тик. – Не вздумай умирать, Вадька.

Вадик помолчал.

– Ладно, – растерянно ответил он. – Хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

***

– Куда мы идем? – поинтересовался Вадик. – Мы уже вышли за городскую черту?

– Еще нет, – небрежно ответил Тик. – Мы почти пришли.

Вадик остановился, достал из кармана кислородный фильтр и нацепил дужку на переносицу.

– Тебе трудно дышать? – всполошился Тик. – А почему не сказал?

– А ты не спрашивал, – чуть гнусаво ответил Вадик и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. – Теперь нормально.

Тик виновато улыбнулся, взял Вадика за руку и переплел пальцы.

– Осталось немного, – сказал он. – Ты точно в порядке?

– Умирать не собираюсь, – огрызнулся Вадик. – Не пойму только, зачем ты затащил меня на окраину.

– Хочу познакомить кое с кем, – ответил Тик. – Хватит брюзжать.

– Отвали, – поморщился Вадик.

Тик хмыкнул и молча зашагал дальше, таща Вадика за собой.

– Познакомить с кем? – не выдержав молчания, спросил Вадик. – Ты меня, случаем, не собрался в рабство продать?

– Тебя продашь! – фыркнул Тик. – Еще и доплатят, чтобы обратно забрал.

Вадик, не выдержав, остановился и хлопнул его по затылку. Тик засмеялся.

– Я бы на тебя заказ не взял, – сказал он, посерьезнев. – Я тебя в обиду не дам, Вадь.

Вадик немного смутился. У него возникла смутная мысль, что раз Тик так об этом говорит, то он явно сталкивался и с похищением людей, и с рабством. На Марсе! На Марсе, черт возьми! Как же жалко, что он ничего не помнит из своих трипов. Жалко… но и хорошо, наверное.

– Хочу познакомить со старшим братом, – сказал Тик.

Вадик споткнулся на ровном месте. Тик подхватил его под локоть.

– И с младшими, – негромко сказал Тик.

Их было трое. Двое были похожи на Тика как братья – светловолосые, с задиристыми носами, мелкие, но шустрые. И один, постарше, темноволосый, презрительный и уставший. По-своему даже красивый, породистый такой, с острыми скулами и хищным носом.

– Энергетик? – спросил один из младших. – Настоящий?

Они не назвали своих имен, зато, не скрываясь, рассматривали Вадика с явным любопытством.

– Ага, – сказал Тик. – Но он нормальный.

Темноволосый только фыркнул.

– Нормальный, да? – недоверчиво пробормотал он себе под нос.

Вадик решил оглядеться, ему было не слишком приятно, что на него так таращатся, еще бы зубы пересчитали да кости прощупали.

За городом была полузаброшенная шахта – видимо, разработка оказалась невыгодной, разрыли, да так и оставили. Именно туда Тик его привел, однако полезли они не в саму штольню, а в какой-то технический лаз.

По пути им не встретилось ни одного человека, но пару раз Тик резко сворачивал в боковые ниши и, выразительно таращась на Вадика в серой полутьме, прижимал палец к губам. Вадик старательно сливался со стеной, потом Тик решал, что кто-то, кого он слышал своим суперслухом, прошел мимо, и, кивнув, выходил из укрытия. Значит, люди тут все-таки водились. Ну да, не просто же так и лампы некоторые тут горят, да и машины гудят – какой-никакой, а воздух качают.

Потом они долго лезли вниз, сначала Тик, потом Вадик, потом шли по совершенно темному коридору, который шел под уклон. Вернее, шел Тик, а Вадика тащил в охапке.

– Тут полно ржавого железа, – сказал Тик, когда Вадик попытался взбрыкнуть. – А ты не видишь в темноте.

Потом они снова спускались, и когда Вадик уже решил, что Тик его все-таки приведет к центру Марса, лаз окончился люком. А под люком оказался большой и плохо освещенный бетонный зал. Бетон был сильно раскрошенным, между стыками плит виднелись сырые потеки. И еще там оказались Псы, которые ждали Тика и удивились тому, что тот пришел не один.

Это было что-то вроде их тайного убежища, о котором знали только они. Ну и Вадик теперь. Правда, он вряд ли смог бы найти дорогу без Тика…да никогда бы не смог.

Вадик осмотрел потрескавшиеся бетонные плиты и поежился, подумав о том, сколько тонн камня у них над головами.

– Не ссы, – сказал Тик, заметив его взгляд. – Здесь безопасно.

– А что это такое? – спросил Вадик. – Зачем?

– Это старый нижний город, – ответил один из светловолосых, тот, который казался самым младшим. – Прорыли на случай, если на поверхности не удастся закрепиться. А он оказался без надобности, вот и ветшает.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – удивился Вадик, который родился на Марсе, но о таком даже не слышал.

Светловолосый пожал плечами.

– Слышал, – ответил он. – Читал.

– Ты зачем сюда притащил энергетика? – спросил темноволосый старший брат, даже не пытаясь приглушить голос.

Он, единственный их четверых, выглядел отрешенным и спокойным. И Тик, и его светловолосые младшие были кипучие, чуть ли не искрились жаждой жизни, а этот был уставший и недобрый. И еще Вадик сразу почувствовал, что он этому Псу чем-то сильно не нравится.

– Он со мной, – настойчиво проговорил Тик.

Темноволосый помолчал.

– Ты придурок, – сказал он наконец. – Зря.

– Зря что? – вмешался Вадик, который осознавал, что обсуждают не столько его, сколько что-то важное, что от него ускользает.

Темноволосый окинул его взглядом. Потом посмотрел на Тика и хмыкнул.

– Намучаешься, – сказал он.

– Это мое дело, – жестко ответил Тик.

«Зачем я сюда только потащился?» – подумал Вадик, обозленный тем, что его игнорируют.

– Тик, как насчет спарринга? – спросил тот разговорчивый светловолосый, что был поменьше и помоложе, и разве что за рукав не подергал.

– Можно, – согласился Тик и скинул куртку.

Потом остановился и поглядел на Вадика.

– Ты не против?

– Против чего? – холодно спросил Вадик. – Ты собираешься кулаками махать?

– Ну… да, – улыбнулся Тик. – Хочешь посмотреть?

Вадик чуть было не ляпнул, что ему это совершенно не интересно, но потом до него дошло, что это такое зрелище, за которое определенные люди заплатили бы огромные деньжищи, лишь бы увидеть своими глазами драку Псов.

– Только меня не зашиби, – хмыкнул Вадик. – И пожалуйста, не убейся.

Тик закатил глаза.

– Смотри и завидуй, – хвастливо заявил он.

Темноволосый вдруг брезгливо тронул Вадика за локоть и кивнул ему в сторону дальнего конца зала.

– Уйди туда, – сказал он. – Там безопасней.

И сам тоже отошел и встал рядом. Вадик повернулся и немного растерялся, увидев, что и Тик, и мелкий светлый пацанчик, и второй светленький уже совершенно голые. Одежда валялась общей кучей. И у всех, действительно, было по шесть сосков. Выглядело это ужасно странно. Вроде и люди, но и глаз режет.

– А это зачем? – спросил Вадик.

– Тряпки жалко, – ответил темноволосый. – Никогда не видел, как дерутся Псы?

– Нет, – поморщился Вадик. – Я вообще не люблю насилие. Мне драки не нравятся.

Темноволосый взглянул на него и снова хмыкнул.

Впоследствии Вадик не мог вспомнить деталей этой чудовищно жестокой и на самом деле короткой драки. Три тела сплелись в клубок, из которого изредка доносились то крик, то хрип, то рык. Насколько Вадик понял, мелкие объединились против Тика, но он один успешно раскидывал их, и, похоже, без всякой жалости ломал руки и ноги. Вадик определенно слышал хруст костей, правда, никого это не останавливало. Несколько раз широким веером брызгала кровь, один из младших вдруг отлетел к стенке и лежал несколько секунд без движения, но потом все-таки встал, потряс головой и ринулся обратно в драку. Теперь Вадик успел рассмотреть то, что однажды заметил у Тика – черты лица действительно трансформировались в какую-то животную гримасу, где было слишком много зубов.

Тик сумел повалить обоих, придавил их, бесчеловечно выламывая руки, но не ожидал, что один из младших вдруг вырвется и бросится, но не на него – на Вадика.

Вадик толком не понял, что произошло, он машинально попятился и уперся спиной в стену, видя, что на него прет пусть и небольшая, но окровавленная и свирепая машина смерти со стальными мышцами. Тик выпустил второго и прыгнул на спину первому, прыгнул с такого низкого положения, которое было за пределами человеческой анатомии. Первый покатился по полу, а второй шмыгнул мимо него, сообразив, где по-настоящему слабое место Тика. Тик успел схватить его за щиколотку.

Драка превратилась в бойню, Тик не успевал уворачиваться, силясь оттащить обоих подальше, но они упрямо пытались добраться до противоположного угла, достать Вадика.

Вадик занервничал. Он напрочь забыл о том темноволосом, что стоял рядом, ему было больно видеть, как Тику прилетает. Тик, конечно, сам согласился, но он ведь пытался защитить Вадика, ценой самого себя пытался. И еще Вадику стало страшно.

Один из младших вырвался и снова прыгнул, – клыки наружу, аж слюни летят, – и терпение у Вадика закончилось. Он вскинул руку, но не стал выпускать направленный импульс, он уже понял, что на таких как Тик, это не сработает. Он отпустил сгусток энергии, позволив ей разлиться, как вздумается.

Его самого откинуло назад, он больно стукнулся спиной о стену и сполз по ней на пол. Фильтр слетел с переносицы. Темноволосого отшвырнуло в сторону. Пес в полете словно наткнулся на невидимое препятствие, его смяло и покатило прочь. Тика и второго, что пытались загрызть друг друга поодаль, разбросало в противоположные стороны. В воздухе витал свежий запах озона, какой бывает, когда расщепляют электричество.

Вадик запрокинул голову. Кровь хлестала из носа, пачкая рубашку. Тик очутился рядом, сжал его ладонь.

– Вадь! Вадик, ты как? – взволнованно спросил он. – Ты как?

– Бывало и лучше! – огрызнулся Вадик.

– Я ему голову сейчас оторву, – пообещал Тик. – Убью нахрен.

Вадик помотал головой.

– Мне срочно надо на воздух, – гнусаво сказал он. – Дышать нечем…Кружится…

У него, в самом деле, все расплывалась перед глазами, а левая рука казалась парализованной, не подчинялась ему.

– Продержишься минутку? – попросил Тик. – Штаны натяну.

Впрочем, справился он куда быстрее, через несколько секунд вернулся уже в штанах и ботинках, поднял Вадика на руки, перекинул через плечо и потащил наверх.

Возвращались они другим путем, более коротким, хоть Тику и приходилось все время лезть по вертикальным лестницам. Наконец он остановился и усадил Вадика на теплый пол, выложенный плиткой. Вадик, тяжело дыша, вытащил из кармана початую плитку шоколада, отломил сразу половину и запихал в рот. Тик одевался. Плечо и грудь у него были запачканы кровью, спина тоже, но он не обращал на это внимания.

Вадик медленно дышал, раскинувшись на спине. Головокружение потихоньку замедлялось. Тик присел рядом, затащил голову Вадика к себе на колени и погладил по волосам. У Вадика даже не было сил сердиться.

– А если тебе башку оторвут, она прирастет обратно? – вдруг спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Тик. – Голова не прирастет. А что, уже задумываешь планы мести?

Вадик тихо фыркнул.

– Просто стало интересно, – ответил он. – Тебе сильно досталось?

– Нет, – ответил Тик. – Это несерьезно, щенячья возня.

Вадик отплевался кровью, потом утер лицо подолом чужой майки. Тик искоса поглядел на него, но промолчал.

– А если всерьез? – спросил Вадик.

Тик помолчал.

– Быстрее, – ответил он отрывисто. – С оторванными конечностями. У нас так проводили отсев слабых.

– А потом что? – спросил Вадик. – Вы их съедали?

– Не смешно, – буркнул Тик. – Не съедали.

Вадик увидел выражение его лица и понял, что спрашивать не стоит, вряд ли ему понравится ответ. Но Тик все-таки ответил.

– На запчасти их разбирали, – сказал он. – Быстрее собрать человека из готовых кусков, чем вырастить его с нуля.

– Да, но… – растерялся Вадик. – А как же… личность?

– Личность? – как-то странно переспросил Тик, криво ухмыляясь. – Всем насрать на личность, золотце. Шевелиться надо быстрее, вот и все. Мы бойцы, а не…

Он осекся.

– А не люди, – закончил за него Вадик.

Тик дернул щекой.

Вадик поднялся и осмотрелся.

Судя по всему, они стояли на крыше того здания, которое надстроили над катакомбами. Вернее над тем, что от них осталось. Город уходил налево: сначала низкий, плотно застроенный, красно-серый, на горизонте призрачно виднелись центральные небоскребы, а зелень отсюда казалась синей. Направо, до самого края расстилался безжизненный Марс, плоский и кирпично-красный.

Когда-нибудь сюда тоже доберется зелень, под землей уже копится вода, а в марсианском воздухе все больше кислорода. Здесь, правда, его настолько мало, что дышать без фильтра может только Тик… но все-таки… пятьдесят лет назад Марсополис был всего лишь тремя огромными ракетами, из которых люди не могли и носа высунуть без скафандров. А теперь здесь и город, и люди, рождаются дети, а новые ракеты все прибывают и прибывают.

Больше полувека генераторы вырабатывают кислород, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, потребляя энергию ядерных реакторов. А город живет на таких, как Вадик.

– Можешь запрыгнуть мне на плечи, – предложил Тик. – Я донесу тебя до центра.

– Ну уж нет! – передернулся Вадик. – Как вспомню – так вздрогну.

Тик улыбнулся.

– Зато быстро, – сказал он.

– А я никуда не спешу! – заявил Вадик, машинально взглянув на таймер.

Тик только глаза закатил.

– Ну, пойдем тогда, – сказал он. – Раз уж ты никуда не спешишь.

Вадик ловил его задумчивые взгляды, и они его тревожили, хоть и чуть-чуть льстили, конечно. Тик посматривал на него как-то иначе, с каким-то хищным самодовольством, словно в этой нелепой драке выиграл Вадика и мог теперь им распоряжаться.

Вадику было совершенно наплевать, он вообще насилие не любил, и уж эта идиотская драка ему совершенно никуда не впилилась, а Тик явно считал иначе. Только Вадик не собирался считать себя ценным призом, спелым плодом, упавшим к ногам победителя. Он предпочитал сам проявлять инициативу, а не ждать, пока какой-то придурок созреет и определится в своих желаниях.

– Ну, пока, – сладко сказал Вадик, собираясь захлопнуть дверь перед носом Тика.

Тик немного опешил, облизнул губы. Глаза у него стали жалобные и обиженные от такой несправедливости.

– Пока, – неуверенно сказал он.

Вадик широко улыбнулся ему и закрыл дверь. Потом подумал и открыл. Тик уставился на него в полнейшем непонимании.

– Объясни мне, что происходит? – попросил Тик. – Что ты мутишь?

Вадик взял его за края расстегнутой куртки, подтащил к себе и хлопнул по кнопке, запирая дверь. Прижал Тика спиной к стене и попытался поцеловать. Во рту сразу же появился кровавый вкус, подбородки стали липкими.

– Вадь, может сначала умыться хотя бы? – спросил Тик. – Ты меня прости, конечно, но тебя тошнит кровью по три раза в сол.

Вадик неохотно выпустил его.

– Раздевайся! – приказал он. – Без одежды ты далеко не сбежишь.

– Я вообще не собираюсь убегать, – сказал Тик, но все-таки разделся.

Вадик потащился за ним и сел рядом с ванной. Ему ужасно нравилось смотреть на худую, мускулистую белую спину Тика, и на то, как двигались острые лопатки. И на впадину поясницы.

– Ты пялишься на мою жопу? – уточнил Тик.

– Тебе показалось, – серьезно ответил Вадик. – Потереть тебе спинку?

Тик рассмеялся.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Секс по любви – необязательно самый страстный, самый красивый или самый лучший в жизни. Он бывает и нелепым, и смешным, и таким, о котором потом вспоминают с невольным возгласом «Ох, Господи». Но все же он особенный. Такой, о котором хочется вспоминать, каким бы он не был.

– Не надо, – попросил Тик. – Щекотно.

Вадик, успев раздеть его, повалил Тика на кровать, обнял за шею и прижался к нему всем телом. Прикосновения сосков ощущались немного странно, твердые и возбужденные, они шершаво царапали кожу живота.

Тик с неуместной целомудренностью поцеловал его в край рта, почти робко погладил по обнаженной руке.

– Давно хотел сказать, что у тебя красивая спина, – признался Тик. – Мне очень нравится.

Вадик усмехнулся, перевернулся и развел ноги. Он не любил прелюдии, предпочитал быстрый и жаркий секс. Тик наблюдал за ним, облизывая губы, пожирал взглядом, пытаясь охватить всего Вадика. Потом сосредоточился и с интересом стал смотреть как Вадик растягивает себя пальцами. Наклонился и нежно поцеловал в живот, ниже пупка, прижался щекой и потерся колючим подбородком.

– Ну что ты тянешь? – простонал Вадик, которого потряхивало от возбуждения. – Давай уже!

Тик медлил. Выпрямился и нервно принялся хрустеть пальцами.

– Ну, в теории, я знаю, что и куда, я видел, – пробормотал он. – Но… разве не надо сначала там… долгую нежную прелюдию?

Вадик приподнялся на локтях. Он решил было, что Тик так по-дурацки шутит, но потом заметил его нервный, почти паникующий взгляд – глаза у Тика были испуганные, с расширенными зрачками, внутри которых, если присмотреться, изредка вспыхивали тусклые желтые огоньки.

– Игнат, ты серьезно? – медленно проговорил Вадик. – Ты никогда?

Тик помрачнел и отодвинулся. Отвел взгляд, прикрыв глаза длинными светлыми ресницами. Вадик тоже молчал. У него в голове это не могло уложиться, однако он ощущал, что близость, которая возникла между ними, теплота и взаимное желание испаряются со скоростью света. Тик практически боялся его, а себя стыдился.

– Короче, я пойду, – сказал Тик и пошевелился, собираясь встать с кровати.

Рука Вадика автоматически дернулась, он и подумать не успел, а уже держал Тика за яйца. Тот замер, боясь пошевелиться.

– Никуда ты не пойдешь! – рявкнул Вадик. – Хватит сбегать!

– Хватит смотреть на меня, словно я неполноценный! – рявкнул в ответ Тик.

Вадик отпустил его, но тут же обнял со спины и поцеловал за ухом.

– Не убегай, – попросил он. – Я тебя научу. Просто… не уходи.

Тик кивнул. Вадик переполз к нему на колени, поймал ладонями за скулы и принялся целовать в губы, нежно, но настойчиво. Тик расслабился, а в нужном месте наоборот – напрягся. Погладил Вадика по спине, стеснительно чмокнул в щеку. Вадик приподнялся, заправил в себя твердый член и медленно опустился. Тик обхватил его за бока, выгнулся, пытаясь продлить тягучее проникновение.

Вадик застонал. Он больше всего любил эти первые моменты, когда тело противится вторжению: сладкая боль, настойчивое движение все глубже и глубже, и потом обратно, пока мышцы не привыкнут, пока его тело не смирится с тем, что его противоестественно, но так приятно имеют.

– Охуеть, – хрипло проговорил Тик, обнимая его. – Как же хорошо.

– Ты говорил, что у вас были эти… ну те самые? – поддел его Вадик. – Для нужд.

– Но я не говорил, что ими пользовались все, – ответил Тик. – Я не пользовался.

– Почему? – спросил Вадик, двигая бедрами в медленном, томном ритме.

– Тебя ждал, – ответил Тик с такой обезоруживающей честностью, что Вадик перестал его дразнить.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил Вадик, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Приятно?

Тик закивал, он едва слышно стонал. Видимо, действительно было приятно.

– А можно я тебя поставлю на четвереньки? – стеснительно спросил Тик.

И еще так трогательно покраснел при этом, что Вадик едва не рассмеялся. Он послушно перевернулся и лег грудью на постель.

– Нет, – попросил Тик. – На все четыре. Пожалуйста.

– По-собачьи? – улыбнулся Вадик. – Душа просит?

Тик вместо ответа его шлепнул, от души, до розового следа. Но это и был ответ, и ответ неплохой, удовлетворительный.

Тик работал бедрами ровно и плавно, выдерживая ритм, обрел уверенность в себе. Вадик стонал и покачивался, специально оттягивая разрядку, не позволяя себе сорваться и закончить все за три движения.

– Ты как? – спросил Тик. – Вадь, ты в порядке?

– Да-а-а, – простонал Вадик, все-таки не выдержал, лег грудью на подушку и сунул руку под живот.

Тик, подумав, взял его за волосы на затылке, натянув так, что у Вадика запрокинулась голова.

– Бля, да-а-а! – едва не взвыл Вадик. – Ох, блядь! Еще!

– Ого! – удивился Тик. – Не думал, что у тебя такой темперамент.

– Заткнись и еби! – едва не рыча приказал Вадик. – Молча! И быстрее! И… и не отпускай! За волосы держи!

Тик хмыкнул.

Под конец он так ускорился, что у Вадика в глазах потемнело. У него было вполне реальное ощущение, что его имеет секс-машина, скорость была запредельная, словно он трахался с отлично смазанным, теплым вибратором, а не с человеком.

– Т-тик, – обморочно пробормотал Вадик, сжимаясь и выдаивая себе рукой. – Стой, о-о-ох…

Он дернулся, ахнул, забился в спазмах, но Тик все равно не останавливался. Вадика так трясло, как никогда раньше, и когда он уже решил, что сейчас просто умрет, заебанный и счастливый, Тик вдруг резко остановился, укусил его за загривок, вдвинул член до конца и сдавленно зарычал.

Вадик ощутил, как содрогается внутри член, выпуская струйки семени, но потом негу как рукой сняло, потому что на этом ничего не закончилось. Член Тика внезапно распух у основания, а сам Тик застыл, до боли стиснув зубы на шее Вадика.

Вадик заорал и забился, но это было так же бесполезно, как пинать стену. Тик даже не пошевельнулся, стальными оковами сжимая Вадика, зато его член все разбухал и разбухал, изливая внутрь новые струйки, распирая мышцы. Вадик отлично учился в школе и всегда был любознательным ребенком, поэтому он совершенно некстати вспомнил, что у осьминогов, к примеру, после спаривания половые органы отпадают, и у пауков отрываются. А у кошачьих на половых органах есть такие крючочки… Вадик покрылся холодным потом, представив, что такие крючочки могут сделать с ним. А у собачьих… к счастью, чертов хер чертового Тика перестал увеличиваться.

Вадик боялся пошевельнуться, он дышал-то через раз, молясь, чтобы Тик его не загрыз, и чтобы, желательно, внизу тоже не порвало по швам. В животе тяжело булькало, задница растянулась почти на разрыв, сердце колотилось в горле, и было до тошноты страшно. И когда Вадик уже решил, что вот-вот свихнется, Тик зашевелился и обмяк. Его член практически мгновенно съежился, Тик скатился в сторону и сладко потянулся, издав совершенно собачье довольное фырканье.

Вадик сел и, замирая от страха, ощупал себя между ног. По его ощущениям – лило ручьем, и если это кровь… но это была не кровь, а почти прозрачная сперма, только не жидкая, а скорее гелеобразная, со странным, резковатым запахом. Вадик дико поглядел на Тика – тот, все еще красный и мокрый от пота, ужасно довольный собой, ответил сытым удовлетворенным взглядом. Светлые волосы торчали нимбом. Тик ухмыльнулся и облизал губы.

Вадик не удержался. Наученный опытом он не стал бить рукой, схватил первое попавшееся под руку – большой планшет и врезал Тику по лицу, стирая эту самовлюбленную усмешку. Планшет треснул пополам, начинка просыпалась дождем. Тик ахнул от неожиданности. Вадик сполз с кровати и побрел в ванную, с гадким ощущением, что по ногам так и хлещет. Задница ныла, скорее сладко, чем болезненно, но в целом ощущения были такие растрепанные, что Вадик не мог толком сфокусироваться ни на одной мысли.

Когда он вернулся, насупленный Тик, уже в штанах, шнуровал ботинки.

– Ну-ка стоять! – приказал Вадик, свирепея. – Я не разрешал тебе никуда идти. Это что за херня сейчас была?

– Да, – сказал Тик, не глядя на него. – Это что за херня сейчас была?

Он потер щеку, куда пришелся удар, хотя уже не осталось и следа, и лишь потом взглянул на Вадика.

– Я знаю, что не супер, – проговорил он тихо. – Но зачем же так? Я не тупой, я могу научиться.

– Чему научиться? – дрожа от злости, спросил Вадик.

– Чему захочешь, – ответил Тик. – А что тебе не понравилось?

Вадик сперва решил, что он издевается, но потом его осенило ужасным подозрением.

– Ты ведь вообще в курсе того, что у тебя с членом? – спросил он.

– В курсе чего? Что у меня с ним?! – подозрительно спросил Тик, тут же расстегнул брюки, вывалил хер и принялся осматривать его с испуганной озабоченностью.

– Ты не знаешь, да? – медленно проговорил Вадик.

Ему стало стыдно.

Тик в чем-то был намного старше его, видел такие жуткие вещи – и ничего, кукушечкой не поехал. А в чем-то он был таким… ну как ребенок. Ничего не понимал и страшно удивлялся.

– Чего я не знаю? – нервно спросил Тик. – Что не так?

– У тебя появилась штука… ну как у собак, – ответил Вадик. – Утолщение. Ну… для вязки.

– Нихрена подобного, – обиделся Тик, тиская себя за имущество. – Ничего такого у меня нет. Я не собака!

Вадик тоже подошел и пощупал.

– Было, – сказал он. – Только что. Вот здесь.

Тик поглядел на него подозрительно, пытаясь понять, шутит Вадик или все-таки всерьез.

– Прости, что ударил, – сказал Вадик, чувствуя себя обязанным извиниться. – Я просто испугался. Ты в ступор впал и… я думал, что ты меня покалечишь. Не знал, что ты и так можешь.

– Ты меня разводишь, да? – не выдержал Тик. – Думаешь, я не заметил бы? К твоему сведению, я умею дрочить. Никогда не замечал у себя никаких лишних штук.

– Я очень рад за тебя, конечно, – ответил Вадик. – Но ты в транс впал! Блядь, ты меня едва не придушил! Я думал, ты меня загрызешь к херам! А задницу мне разорвешь в клочья нахуй!

Тик поглядел на него зачарованно.

– Что? – спросил Вадик. – Чего ты?

– Ничего, – ответил Тик. – Такой культурный, а так ругаешься, ай-яй-яй.

И улыбнулся. Оттаял, значит.

– Иди ты в жопу, – усмехнулся Вадик. – Вернись в постель. Мне теперь интересно узнать, что ты еще умеешь.

– В общем-то, ничего, я даже порно не очень много смотрел, – признался Тик. – Но если ты меня научишь… я способный.

– Не сомневаюсь, – промурлыкал Вадик.

Он уложил Тика на спину, уселся на его бедра и принялся неспешно ласкать, с хозяйской спокойной уверенностью. Тик отзывался вздохами и стонами, и очень скоро принялся ерзать. Вадик играл с его сосками, потрогал каждый, пососал, оставил засосы на плече, которые тут же исчезли. Член, снова крепкий, горячий и подрагивающий, тыкался Вадику в ягодицы.

– Я хочу посмотреть, как это происходит, – сообщил Вадик. – Если хочешь кончить мне на лицо, я возражать не стану.

– Происходит что? – простонал Тик. – Хочу!

– Узел, – терпеливо пояснил Вадик. – Или как оно там называется?

– Не знайу-у-у, – простонал Тик. – Не останавливайся!

Вадик сплюнул на ладонь и принялся двигать по чужому члену, твердому, с влажной вязкой каплей, выступившей на кончике. Тик жмурился и выгибался, комкая простыню так, что она то трещала, то скрипела. Потом он дернулся и застыл. Член в ладони Вадика набух, увеличился в основании и принялся извергать белесую сперму, бурно и много, струйками, которые стали прозрачными и липкими. Тик лежал с закрытыми глазами – Вадик даже передернулся, заметив клыки, выпирающие из-под верхней губы… острые, наверное. Тик почти не дышал, но вот его член все истекал и истекал, у Вадика намокли обе руки, и на простыне расползлось огромное влажное пятно. Вадик с интересом осмотрел и ощупал круглый, ненормально горячий и упругий узел. Он был по своему привлекателен, но и отвратителен одновременно – яркий, болезненно-розовый, в сетке мелких лиловых вен. И исчез он так же быстро, как и проступил.

– Видишь, – почти сонно сказал Тик, пошевелившись. – Я же говорил, что ничего у меня нет, а ты придумываешь...

– Мда, – сказал Вадик, ласково погладив его по животу, по слипшимся, влажным курчавым волоскам. – Видимо, в следующий раз придется записать на камеру, если ты мне на слово не веришь.

– Никаких камер, – ответил Тик и сел. – А следующий раз будет?

– Конечно, зайчик мой, – плотоядно улыбнулся Вадик. – Я долго ждал, пока ты созреешь.

Тик поежился.

– Ох, Вадька, – сказал он жалобно, почесав нос. – Ты меня пугаешь, я парень простой и всяким штукам не обученный.

– Не бойся, – ухмыльнулся Вадик. – Я открою тебе мир наслаждений и…

– …пороков, – закончил Тик. – Твою налево, а почему постель вся мокрая? Ты, случаем, не уссался от счастья, пока меня ублажал?

***

– Хватит вертеться! – прошипел Вадик. – Тебя что, блохи кусают?

– Неуютно, – пробормотал Тик. – Место открытое и много людей.

– Именно, – сказал Вадик, приглушив голос. – Ты и так выделяешься.

– Ну прости, – обозлился Тик. – Но это была твоя идея.

Вадик вздохнул, молча взял его за руку и принялся гладить пальцы. Тик успокоился и расслабился, перестал вертеть головой и разглядывать людей.

Кто-то говорил, что местность возле Генератора очень похожа на земную. Вадик мог бы с этим поспорить… но не стал бы.

Все они, – кроме Тика, конечно, – были уроженцами Марса, золотистые, высокие и выцветшие дети красной планеты. Никто не бывал на Земле, никто не мог вернуться на Землю. И все же, под пышными лозунгами о новой планете и новой жизни, о стремлении человечества в звездные дали, о торжестве разума, в общем, под всей этой шелухой скрывалось тоскливое желание вернуться домой – на голубой шар, раздираемый нищетой, голодом и войнами. Это было генетическое, неосознанное. Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы человечество, по крайней мере, марсианская его часть, оборвала свои корни. И поэтому они то и дело оглядывались на Землю.

Округ Кислородного Генератора был похож на землю, по крайней мере, в глазах местного населения. Высоко вверх, на много километров, уходил ревущий мощный поток бесцветного газа, и там, где он растекался, небо было уже не красное, хоть еще и не голубое. Здесь росли деревья, много и разных, и зеленели кустарники, и даже приживались цветы. Под открытым небом, без теплиц и подогрева. Вадик видел фотографии из космоса – крошечное зеленое пятнышко на красном шаре. Но это пятнышко становилось все больше и больше, и таких пятнышек было уже три или четыре.

А когда-нибудь весь Марс станет зеленым и голубым. Генератор отключат, фильтры выбросят, вода заполнит подготовленные котлованы, а валюта больше не будет привязана к жизни – к воздуху, воде и энергии.

Может быть, никакой валюты вообще не будет, как знать. Что может быть ценнее глотка чистой воды? Или лучше свежего чистого воздуха?

– Вадь, – тихо проговорил Тик. – На нас люди смотрят.

– Довертелся? – осведомился Вадик. – Ну и пусть смотрят.

Он думал переодеть Тика в один из своих черных комбинезонов, но потом, поразмыслив, отказался от этой идеи. Привести своего любовника туда, где собирается правящая элита из администрации – эксцентрично, но не преступно. А вот выдавать нелегального, потенциально опасного боевого киборга за привилегированного члена общества – вот это уже преступно. На общественное мнение Вадику было наплевать, он в любом случае был недосягаем, но проблем себе и Тику не хотел.

– Вадька, – позвал Тик. – По-моему, вон тот шустрый парнишка набирается смелости спросить у меня документы.

Вадик поглядел. «Шустрый парнишка» был чуточку старше его самого, с широкими плечами, неопределенным взглядом и какой-то неуловимой наглостью во внешности, говорящей о привычной безнаказанности.

– Безопасник, – лениво ответил Вадик.

Тик так и примерз к своему шезлонгу.

– Ты шутишь, что ли? – спросил он севшим голосом. – Меня в два счета вышвырнут обратно на Луну. Я не хочу!

Вадик сжал его пальцы. Тик замолчал и посмотрел на него расширенными, полными тоски и ужаса глазами. Не хотел возвращаться домой, видимо.

– Не бойся, – сказал Вадик. – Я тебя в обиду не дам.

– Зачем мы вообще сюда пришли? – с горечью спросил Тик. – Марс большой, могли гулять где-нибудь еще.

– Мне надоело нырять в трущобы, – улыбнулся Вадик. – Захотелось воздухом подышать. Да и тебе полезно…

– Мне – пофигу, – перебил его Тик. – Я могу хоть метаном дышать, пусть и недолго.

– Знаешь, я тоже могу метаном дышать, пусть и не долго, – рассердился Вадик. – Но я предпочитаю все-таки лежать тут и дышать воздухом. Это дорогое удовольствие, мог бы и оценить.

– Я оценил, – виновато ответил Тик. – Я просто…

– Прошу прощения, – позвал кто-то за плечом Вадика.

Тик изменился в лице. Вадик неторопливо обернулся.

– Да? – спросил он, пытаясь сдержать крокодильскую улыбку.

«Шустрый парнишка» все-таки не усидел на заднице ровно.

– Могу я посмотреть ваши документы? – с вежливостью, в которой, на самом деле, вежливости не было ни на йоту, спросил Шустрый Парнишка.

Судя по фигуре, росту и цвету лица, он рос где-то неподалеку, сын какой-нибудь шишки – хорошо питался, дышал хорошим воздухом и крепко спал.

– Мои? – уточнил Вадик.

– Его, – сказал тот, пристально уставившись на Тика.

Тик, единственный, был белоснежным, а не золотистым. И он, единственный, был в штатской одежде, в футболке и джинсовых штанах, а не в ранговом комбинезоне.

«А может, это была плохая идея – притащить его сюда, – подумал Вадик. – Я им словно флагом размахиваю. Смотрите все, у меня появился мужчина!»

Тик машинально потянулся к карману. Вадик стиснул его запястье крепкой хваткой.

– Можете, – с такой же лживой вежливостью сказал Вадик. – Если предоставите обоснования.

Тик вздрогнул. Шустрый Парнишка недоверчиво поглядел на Вадика.

– Служба безопасности, – проговорил он с ленцой.

Привык, должно быть, что все перед ним на задних лапках прыгают и боятся. И в голос подпустил угрозы, мол, ты уже напросился, дорогуша, мало не покажется.

Вадик никогда в жизни своим положением не злоупотреблял. Он ненавидел свое положение, по большому счету. Но сейчас он всерьез разозлился и завелся. Не из-за себя – из-за Тика, который, при всех его физических характеристиках, был совершенно беспомощен перед лицом наглой, самоуверенной силы.

– Могу я посмотреть ваши документы? – осведомился Вадик.

– Шутишь? – неверяще спросил безопасник, отбросив напускные приличия.

– Нет, – холодно ответил Вадик. – Вы мешаете нашему отдыху. Хотелось бы знать, на каких основаниях. Документы, пожалуйста.

Безопасник искривил рот, вытащил из кармана пластиковую карту и неохотно предъявил.

– Игнат? – удивился Вадик.

– Что? – спросил Тик.

– Что? – переспросил безопасник, который, несмотря на молодость, оказался в довольно высоком звании.

– Ничего, – ответил Вадик. – Забавно.

Он вернул документы, пытаясь перестать ухмыляться. Какая ирония!

– Ваши документы? – спросил безопасник Игнат, глядя на Вадика в упор.

Про Тика он временно забыл. Тик, конечно, выбивался из местного общества, но он не залупался на службу безопасности, он не умничал и вообще пытался слиться с шезлонгом. А вот Вадик повел себя дерзко, и, судя по темному взгляду, ему уже были уготованы неприятности. Огромные неприятности.

Вадик молча закатал рукав черного комбинезона.

– Энергетик, – резюмировал безопасник Игнат, разом сдувшись.

Соседние шезлонги опустели практически моментально. Вокруг них образовалась мертвая зона, которая все расширялась и расширялась. Никто не хотел умирать молодым.

Но к чести этого доебистого офицера, он не сбежал, а остался, хотя уже явно пожалел, что вообще завел эту беседу.

– К вам претензий нет, – сухо сказал он и поглядел на Тика.

Тик снова потянулся за своими документами, но Вадик стиснул его ладонь.

– В чем проблема? – спросил он холодно.

Никаких законов, запрещающих людям из других кварталов сидеть у Генератора, не существовало. Были негласные правила, но прелесть негласных правил заключается в том, что если произнести их вслух – очень уж глупо они звучат и выставляют говорящего в неприглядном свете.

– Не местный, – ответил безопасник.

– И что? – поинтересовался Вадик.

– Не положено.

– Кем?

Тик поморщился. Второй Игнат – тоже.

– Вы сами все понимаете, энергетик, – сказал он мрачно. – Чужим здесь не место.

– Он член моей семьи, – спокойно сказал Вадик. – Насколько я знаю, на членов семьи управляющей касты ограничения не распространяются.

– Он член? – недоверчиво спросил безопасник.

– Я? – удивился Тик.

Вадик так глянул на него, что Тик тут же замолчал и сделал вид, что он вообще не при чем. Вадик бы его еще и пнул, если бы мог.

– Да, он, – холодно ответил Вадик.

Безопасник внимательно посмотрел на Тика, потом на Вадика.

– Хм-м, – протянул он. – Ну ладно. Приятного отдыха.

– Вам так же, – процедил Вадик.

Он откинулся назад, сложил руки за головой и прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.

– Вадь… – позвал Тик.

– Просто замолчи, – отрывисто сказал Вадик.

Тик виновато вздохнул.

– Зря мы сюда пришли, – сказал он.

– Нет, не зря, – возразил Вадик. – Я не собираюсь тебя скрывать.

Тик задумчиво взглянул на него и сел.

– До меня только сейчас дошло, что ты всесильный, – вдруг сказал он. – Даже странно, никогда раньше об этом не думал.

– Это что-то меняет? – встревожился Вадик.

– Нет… не знаю, – честно сказал Тик. – Просто пытаюсь в голове уложить, что ты же…

Он замолчал, но Вадик уже отлично научился его понимать. Тик при нем вообще плохо скрывал эмоции, и, судя по всему, у него сейчас в голове крутилась какая-то ерунда в духе неравноправия и подчинения – «кто кого трахает, и как же так». Но Тик тоже неплохо его знал, поэтому промолчал, хотя ему ужасно хотелось высказаться.

– Почему ты со своими не дружишь? – наконец, спросил он.

– Мои очень ценят свою драгоценную жизнь, – ответил Вадик. – А твои – нет.

– Какие это – мои? – прищурился Тик.

– А какие это – мои? – в тон ему ответил Вадик.

Тик улыбнулся.

– А вообще мне приятно, – признался он. – Только он все равно меня найдет.

– Разумеется, – согласился Вадик. – Безопасники все мерзкие. Но если он к тебе свои щупальца потянет – то очень пожалеет.

Тик поежился.

– А такой был тихий и спокойный мальчик, – пробормотал он. – Кажется, я заглянул в бездну.

– Знаешь, что бывает, если долго вглядываться? – поинтересовался Вадик.

– Знаю, – серьезно ответил Тик и погладил его по руке.


	7. Chapter 7

***

«Мне надо подумать», – гласила надпись, оставленная маркером на магнитной доске. И подпись – лохматая четвероногая каракуля с пушистым хвостом. Когда Вадик впервые увидел это художество, три сола назад, он закатил глаза. Теперь эта записка вызывала у него печаль и злость. Он решил, что если Тик не явится к следующему утру – сотрет, чтобы не огорчаться лишний раз. Подумать ему надо, как же!

До Тика наконец-то дошло, с кем он связался. Раньше они были более-менее равны – оба одиночки и в чем-то отщепенцы, их потому и притянуло друг к другу. Но себя-то Тик несомненно считал чуточку круче по той идиотской причине, что он был физически сильнее. Тик себя хорошо контролировал, но время от времени прорывалось у него какое-то полу-животное покровительственное отношение – он считал Вадика кем-то вроде своей сучки, которую можно нежить, но сложно воспринимать всерьез.

Хотя Тик всех плохо воспринимал всерьез. Тяжело относиться к людям, как к равным, если ты можешь голыми руками оторвать человеку голову, и даже не вспотеешь при этом. Вадик не мог его осуждать. Он понимал, действительно понимал, и не осуждал. Он по-своему был чудовищем. И одно чудовище прекрасно поладило с другим.

А теперь у Тика глаза открылись. Неожиданно для него оказалось, что его неконфликтный, спокойный любовник находится на самом верху социальной лестницы, а он, Тик, в самом низу. И между ними такая пропасть, которую сложно перешагнуть. Равновесие нарушилось, Тика придавило ко дну, откуда он был родом, а Вадика выбросило наверх, где было его место. Может быть, раньше Тик это понимал разумом, но до конца не осознавал, а теперь – осознал. И сбежал.

Но ведь если подумать, это Вадик был незащищенной стороной их хрупких отношений. Тик знал, где Вадик живет и чем занимается. Тик заваливался к нему домой, словно к себе, он знал, где Вадик гуляет, о чем думает, чего боится и о чем мечтает.

Вадик о Тике знал очень мало. Он понятия не имел, чем тот занимается, догадывался, конечно, но подробностей не знал. Вадик всего раз был у Тика, в его съемной клетушке, и больше не нашел бы ее, даже если бы очень захотел. Тик много трепался, шутил и болтал, но о ерунде, о пустяках. Он казался весь на виду, святая простота, о чем думает – о том и брякает, но это было не так. Выудить из Тика что-то действительно важное и личное было сложно.

«Ненавижу», – с бессильной злостью думал Вадик.

Он третий сол чувствовал себя брошенкой. И стоило заступаться за придурка, который тут же перепугался и забился в какую-то грязную щель? Не делай добра – не получишь зла.

Вадик сбросил одежду, мокрую от пота, переступил через неопрятную кучу и отправился в душ, по пути выудив холодный пакет с кровью, приложил ко лбу, успокаиваясь от прохлады. Подставил плечи под теплые струйки, отломил пластиковый клапан и присосался, чувствуя, как с каждым глотком в его измученное тело возвращается сила.

Голова чуточку кружилась. Вадик, подумав, сел, скрестив ноги, и закрыл глаза. Всякие практики медитации и расслабления рекомендовали выбросить из головы сторонние мысли и сосредоточиться на спокойствии и умиротворении.

– Спокойствие и умиротворение, – пробормотал Вадик. – Ну ладно.

Он постарался не думать о Тике, а думать о чем-нибудь хорошем и приятном. И в результате едва не разрыдался, так ему стало жалко себя, несчастного, запутавшегося идиота, что сидит и ждет какого-то белобрысого бандита из трущоб, словно верная женушка. Отчаяние и обида накатили с такой силой, что Вадика стошнило. Он отбросил опустевший пакет, умылся и прополоскал рот. Теперь он был сам себе противен.

Вадик накинул теплое полотенце на плечи и босиком, все еще мокрый, пошлепал к магнитной доске. Перечитал надпись и затер ее мокрой ладонью. Линии маркера тут же поплыли и смазались.

– Пошел ты нахер! – громко сказал Вадик, покачиваясь.

– А чего так? – поинтересовался голос у него за спиной.

Вадик вскрикнул и повернулся. Тик сидел на диване, сжимая какую-то коробку, и глядел на Вадика с возмущенным удивлением. Тик выглядел сильно потрепанным, словно все три сола не спал, не ел и не мылся.

– Ты… – начал было Вадик, тыча пальцем в его сторону. – Ты!

– Не хотел тебе мешать, пока ты плаваешь, – пояснил Тик. – Чего ты психуешь, солнышко?

Вадик молча швырнул в него маркером. Он так обозлился, что чувствовал себя способным свернуть Тику шею. Тик наблюдал, как Вадик одевается, но не лез к нему, убоялся свирепости, видимо.

– Зачем пришел? – холодно спросил Вадик.

– Соскучился, – ответил Тик. – Закончил работу.

– Иди в жопу! – рявкнул Вадик.

– Сразу так, без прелюдии? – улыбнулся Тик, но когда увидел выражение лица Вадика, его улыбка увяла.

– Я не вовремя? – осторожно спросил Тик.

Вадик поглядел на него искоса. Тик сидел как на иголках, нервничал и что-то комкал. Ну и хорошо.

– Что это у тебя? – не выдержал Вадик.

Тик облизнул губы.

– Подарок тебе, – сказал он.

Встал и протянул Вадику коробку из дешевой прозрачной пластмассы, перевязанную синтетической красной лентой.

– И что это? – хмыкнул Вадик.

– Конфеты, – сказал Тик. – Из муки и сахара, кажется. Я подумал… может тебе понравится.

Вадик покрутил коробку и вернул ее, даже не став открывать.

– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал он. – Теперь уходи.

Тик заметно приуныл.

– Вадь, чего ты? – спросил он жалобно. – Что не так?

– Тебе надо было подумать – ну и я тоже подумал, – еле сдерживаясь, проговорил Вадик. – Хватит с меня. Я тебе не девка, которую можно навещать, когда приспичит!

– Да что ты… ничего подобного! – возмутился Тик.

– Я прямо сейчас дам тебе по морде, – пообещал Вадик. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, что тут непонятного?!

Тик вглядывался в его лицо с непониманием и обидой.

– А! – наконец сказал он. – Дошло. Я тебе надоел, да?

– Да, – подтвердил Вадик. – Именно.

Тик отшатнулся.

– Сука, – сказал он. – Ну ты и сволота!

Вадик все-таки не выдержал и вцепился ногтями Тику в лицо. Бить его было бесполезно, это Вадик и так знал, но от царапин Тику все же было больно, а Вадик хотел сделать ему больно. Тик охнул и попытался Вадика оторвать. Вернее, попытался отцепить Вадика и не покалечить его при этом, но Вадик просто обезумел от злости.

Он брыкался и рычал, и рвал ногтями кожу, что моментально срасталась, и даже попытался укусить Тика.

– Вадь, перестань, – уговаривал тот, терпеливо позволяя себя избивать. – Вадь, ну хватит. Ну Вадик…

Вадик так хватанул его зубами за плечо, что рот моментально наполнился шипучей кровью, а Тик заорал. Он тоже потерял терпение, схватил Вадика за волосы и оттащил в сторону, без усилий держа на вытянутой руке.

– Успокойся! – рявкнул Тик. – Ты что, с ума сошел?!

Вадик яростно заклацал зубами, пытаясь дотянуться до его шеи.

– Ну ё-мое, – выдохнул Тик.

А в следующую секунду Вадик уже лежал щекой, плечами и грудью на столешнице, с заломленными назад руками. Он попытался лягнуть, но Тик пнул его под колено и жестко прижал бедрами.

– Пусти, – приказал Вадик.

– А ты успокоился? – осведомился Тик.

– Нет, я тебя убью! – заорал Вадик.

– М-м, тогда предложение отклоняется, – вынес вердикт Тик.

Несколько минут они молчали и только злобно пыхтели друг на друга.

– Может, объяснишь, чего ты взбесился? – спросил Тик. – Это из-за подарка?

– Нет, – ответил Вадик. – Это потому что ты ненадежный скользкий тип! Я не собираюсь всю жизнь ждать, пока ты соизволишь явиться!

– Да, но я…

– Ты сбежал! – заорал Вадик. – Ты ебаное трусливое мудаческое ссыкло!

– Восхитительная лексика, – заметил Тик. – Сразу видно образованного человека.

Вадик снова забрыкался, но Тик так сжал его стальной хваткой, что Вадик едва не задохнулся.

– Ненавижу, – бессильно простонал Вадик.

– Врешь, – фыркнул Тик. – Ты меня любишь.

Он, наверное, хотел пошутить, но вышло неожиданно серьезно. Вадик замолчал, и Тик тоже замолчал. Потом наклонился и поцеловал Вадика за ухом.

– Я вернусь, – тихо сказал Тик. – Я всегда к тебе вернусь, Вадь.

– Пусти? – попросил Вадик.

Тик чуть-чуть ослабил хватку, его ладони переползли на плечи Вадика, погладили и сжали.

– Будешь драться? – хрипло спросил Тик, касаясь кончиком носа шеи Вадика.

– Нет, – ответил тот. – Я хочу другого… сам знаешь чего.

Тик тут же выпустил его и перевернул, усадил на столешницу. Вадик помассировал руку, Тик, устроившись между его раздвинутых ног, поглядывал на него исподлобья и поглаживал Вадика по бедрам.

– А с виду и не скажешь, что нрав бешенный, – заметил он.

Вадик схватил его за волосы, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Тик жадно ответил на поцелуй, отбросил в сторону полотенце… и вдруг схватил Вадика за руки и швырнул куда-то в угол, между собой и кухонным ящиком.

Вадик закричал от неожиданности, он ушибся всем телом о твердый пол, даже дыхание перехватило.

– Опусти голову! – рявкнул на него Тик, совершенно чужим, жутким голосом, и схватил с магнитной подставки большой, остро заточенный нож.

В ту же секунду входная дверь отъехала в сторону, и в квартиру влился ручеек людей в черных шлемах.

Тик сгорбился, страшно, не по-человечески, люди так не умеют, приготовился к прыжку. Ручеек иссяк, и последним зашел тот самый шустрый безопасник Игнат. Закрыл дверь и расплылся в ухмылке.

– Поговорим, Псина? – предложил он, сладко улыбаясь.

– Да! – взорвался Вадик и встал. – Какого хрена это все значит?!

Дула короткоствольных автоматов переместились на него, Тик тут же передвинулся, молниеносно, неуловимо для взгляда, и прикрыл его собой. У безопасника отвисла челюсть, он сразу побледнел.

– Не стрелять! – отрывисто сказал он.

– Во-первых, – сказал Вадик. – Немедленно уберите свой взвод из моего дома. Во-вторых, сейчас же объяснитесь, офицер!

Безопасник неохотно кивнул своим черным шлемам, и они так же беззвучно и быстро исчезли.

– Вы что здесь делаете? – спросил тот. – Вы должны быть на смене. Я подсчитал…

– В самом деле? – холодно спросил Вадик. – Собрались в мое отсутствие пристрелить моего любовника? Миленько!

– Вы вообще в курсе, кого пригрели, энергетик? – осведомился тот. – Вы знаете, кто он?

– Знаю, – ответил Вадик. – И что?

– Покрываете его делишки? – с искренним любопытством спросил безопасник.

– Он ничего не знает, – вдруг сказал Тик. – Он не при делах.

Безопасник кивнул и бросил Вадику флешку.

– Ознакомьтесь на досуге, – сказал он. – Того, что мы накопали, хватит не только на экстрадицию, а вполне потянет на смертную казнь.

Вадик поглядел на Тика. Тот побледнел.

– Я разберусь, – ответил Вадик. – А теперь валите отсюда. Я непременно сообщу о том, что вы вломились в мой дом и угрожали мне оружием.

Стало тихо.

– Думаешь, ты всесилен? – почти ласково спросил безопасник. – Думаешь, на тебя управы не найдется, энергетик?

Вадик отстранил Тика. Безопасник занервничал, попятился, но Вадик догнал его и крепко обхватил обеими руками за виски. Он знал, что этот доебистый Игнат подчинится его воле. Все подчинялись, попав в его смертоносное поле.

– Ты хочешь дышать? – сладко спросил Вадик, заглядывая в испуганные и ошарашенные голубые глаза безопасника. – Хочешь дышать? Водичку пить? Хочешь завести детей, а?

– Д-да, – выдавил тот.

– Но без меня ничего этого не будет, – ласково пояснил Вадик, он почти терся носом о нос.

Тик низко заворчал у него за спиной, но Вадик не обратил на него никакого внимания.

– Я могу убить тебя – и мне за это ничего не будет, – промурлыкал Вадик. – А потом я найду твою семью – и убью их. У тебя есть жена? Родители?

– Д-да.

– Я уничтожу твою семью до последнего человека, – прошептал Вадик. – И никто. Ничего. Мне даже. Не скажет!

– Не надо! – взмолился тот.

– Ты вломился в мой дом, – сказал Вадик, он пил чужое дыхание, и ощущал, что пьянеет. – И хотел убить моего любовника. Это мое!

– Он зверь… монстр, – простонал безопасник, покачиваясь в такт чужому голосу, и не замечая этого.

– Я тоже, – сказал Вадик и поцеловал его в губы, крепко, с языком.

Он в самом деле опьянел, и хотя в глубине души помнил, что должен остановиться, но не видел ни единой причины, почему должен это сделать. Ему было хорошо и приятно, сладко, спокойно.

– Хватит уже! – прямо в ухо рявкнул ему Тик, схватил поперек живота и оттащил в сторону.

Вадик повис на его плече. Молодой безопасник, который был его ровесником, выглядел стариком. Темные волосы покрыла седина, на лицо упала сетка морщин, глаза выцвели, а рот запал.

– Блядь! – охнул Тик. – Блядь! Блядь! Нихуя себе! Блядь!

Вадик утер губы.

– Пиздец! – причитал Тик. – Пизде-е-ец! Ничего себе!

– Погоди, – сказал Вадик. – Надо закончить.

– Ты его всерьез убить собрался? – завопил Тик. – Ты у него лет пятьдесят жизни отнял!

Старик глупо поглядел на них, заморгал, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

– Надо закончить, – твердо сказал Вадик.

Он подошел поближе, прикоснулся к седым волосам – старик уже не помнил его и плохо соображал.

– Забудь нас! – приказал Вадик, выпустив крошечный импульс.

Он знал, что подействует. Старик застыл. Вадик осторожно взял его под руку и вывел за дверь, вручив черным шлемам.

– Отведите его домой, – приказал он. – Больше не возвращайтесь.

Тик шарахнулся, когда Вадик попытался к нему прикоснуться.

– Это было… это пиздец, – кое-как выговорил Тик. – Знаешь, я тоже не святой, но…

– Да не ной ты, – устало сказал Вадик. – Через пару лет этот говнюк придет в норму, восстановится… человек – живучая скотина.

Тик часто моргал

– Медленное воздействие опасней, – буркнул Вадик. – Оно необратимо… я так мать убил. Не хотел. Не знал. Так вышло.

Тик сглотнул.

– Вадька, ты посмотри на себя, – попросил он. – Ты весь… ты светишься.

Вадик и так знал, что увидит в зеркальной поверхности – самого себя, только на десять лет младше. Волосы закурчавились и теперь доставали до пояса, и ногти всего за пару секунд отросли на несколько сантиметров – его организм сбрасывал лишнюю жизненную энергию туда, куда мог. Лучше бы в член ушло, что ли. Вадик поглядел вниз, на ноги и на торчащие когти, и вздохнул.

– Дай сюда ножницы, – сказал он. – А то я начну пол царапать и по стенам лазить.

Тик быстро притащил ему ножницы, сел рядом и прикоснулся к волосам.

– Потрескивают, – сказал он. – Ты можешь мне объяснить, что это было вообще? Зачем ты полез с ним целоваться?

– Так ближе всего достать до аджны, – совершенно серьезно сказал Вадик. – Проще забрать чужую жизнь, чем через кожу… хотя я и через кожу могу.

– Ты мне сейчас про чакры заливаешь? – подозрительно спросил Тик.

Вадик не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Я не посмотрю, что ты такой весь сияющий, как Будда, словивший приход, – пригрозил Тик. – Перегну тебя через колено и отшлепаю без всякого почтения.

– Будда словил просветление, а не приход, – усмехнулся Вадик. – И знаешь, для киборга-убийцы у тебя слишком хорошая эрудиция. Откуда познания?

– В тюряге было нечего делать, – буркнул Тик. – Зато можно было читать, сколько хочешь. Я читал.

– Ты сидел? – удивился Вадик.

– Мы все сидели, – ответил Тик. – Полтора года, пока мировое сообщество решало, что с нами делать.

Он вздохнул.

– Отрежь мне волосы, как было, – попросил Вадик. – Покороче.

– А можно оставить? – жалобно спросил Тик. – Мне нравится. Ты теперь со спины вообще такая са…

Он поймал взгляд Вадика и вовремя замолчал.

Вадик заметил флешку и задумчиво покрутил ее. Тик насторожился.

– И что я там найду? – спросил Вадик.

– Хорошего – ничего, – сознался Тик. – Ты ведь понимаешь, чем я на жизнь зарабатываю?

Вадик кивнул. Дотянулся до коробки, развязал ленту и забросил в рот конфету. Тик тоже потянулся, но Вадик шлепнул его по пальцам.

– Это мой подарок, – сказал он. – Мне. Отвали.

А сам лихорадочно задумался – что можно подарить Тику, чтобы и порадовать его, и не унизить при этом.

– Дай попробовать, жадина! – возмутился Тик.

Вадик скормил ему парочку конфет из рук, а потом, решившись, разломил флешку пополам.

– Не хочу знать, – сказал он. – Это твои дела, не мои.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Потом, когда Тик улетел, а Вадик впал в депрессию, он мысленно прокручивал их встречи и разговоры, и пришел к выводу, что все началось именно с этого. Тик задумался о том, что он делает со своей жизнью, и на что он себя тратит – и начал искать иные пути.

Это было неправильно, когда в отношениях один на виду, а другой темнит. Пусть даже во благо, но все равно, это был путь в никуда. Правда, в итоге все равно оказалось, что их отношения это сплошной тупик, но, по крайней мере, Тик старался.

– Куда? – ошарашенно спросил Вадик.

Тик лежал на спине, заложив руки за голову. Вадик лежал на его груди, трогал соски, теребил упругие, темно-розовые пимпочки плоти по очереди, ни один не обделил вниманием.

– На Европу, – сказал Тик. – Там нужны такие, как мы.

Вадик сел.

– Ты серьезно сейчас? – напряженно спросил он.

– Я сделал запрос, – ответил Тик. – Мне ответили.

Вадик молчал.

– Полетели со мной, Вадь, – попросил Тик. – Ну что тебя тут держит?

– Вообще-то, здесь мой дом, – ответил Вадик, слишком пораженный, чтобы скандалить и возмущаться. – Здесь цивилизация, а Европа – это фронтир, граница человечества.

– Вообще-то – нет, – возразил Тик. – На Титании тоже есть колония…

Он замолчал, увидев выражение лица Вадика.

– Чего ради мне все бросать и лететь на эту богом забытую Европу, а? – спросил Вадик. – Ты можешь мне это объяснить?

– Ради меня, – тихо сказал Тик.

– Ну а тебе-то это зачем? – взвыл Вадик. – Чего тебе здесь не хватает?!

– Самоуважения, – ответил Тик, пожав плечами. – Я могу быть полезным, я могу помогать… по-настоящему! А я чем занимаюсь? Херней всякой! Я так больше не хочу.

– А меня все устраивает, – помолчав, сказал Вадик. – Я никуда лететь не собираюсь.

Тик тоже сел.

– И что, это все? – спросил он, сразу посерьезнев. – Вот так все и закончится?

– Ну а чего ты от меня ждал? – закричал Вадик, которой наконец-то отмерз, вышел из шокового ступора. – Ты мне вот так запросто сообщаешь, что улетаешь черти куда, а я должен собрать вещички и лететь за тобой, потому что тебе на жопе ровно не сидится?!!

– В общем-то – нет, – сказал Тик, прищурив глаза. – Ты не должен. Ты можешь остаться здесь…

– Могу? – рассвирепел Вадик. – Вот спасибо!

– …в этом долбанном городе, который ты ненавидишь, – спокойно закончил Тик. – Где у тебя нет друзей и родных.

Вадик осекся.

– А что меня ждет на Европе? – спросил он, наконец. – Там что, рай что ли?

– Не знаю, – ответил Тик. – Но там работа… настоящая, ученые… там бы тебе точно были рады. Марс без тебя проживет, Вадь, ты ведь сам знаешь. Таких как ты, здесь все больше. Но на Европе их вообще нет.

– А знаешь почему? – кисло спросил Вадик. – Потому что там за это почти не платят. Здесь у меня есть все, а там что будет? Моя собственная койка, какой-нибудь ржавый штырь вместо коннектора и баланда из хлореллы? Ну, спасибо!

– Вот уж не думал, что ты так зависишь от оплаты, – удивился Тик. – Мне казалось, ты идейный.

– Конечно, ты не думал, – ядовито ответил Вадик. – Ты на готовенькое пришел. Вот тебе и взрослый, инициированный энергетик, который умеет свою силу контролировать, и в придачу к нему пропуск куда хочешь, и жидкая вода, и пищевой комбайн.

– Вадь, не надо, – тихо сказал Тик. – Ты перегибаешь.

– Думаешь, я здесь, в центре, родился? – спросил Вадик, которого уже понесло, он метался по спальне и бесился. – Да хрен там, я родился на границе Порта! Моя мать в две смены жилы рвала, чтобы нас прокормить. Если хочешь знать, у нас частенько был один фильтр на двоих, потому что второго купить не могли, а дышать было нечем! У меня в детстве единственная радость была – дедова географическая энциклопедия, бумажная, он ее с Земли привез, и ту мы продали, чтобы выжить! А ты мне предлагаешь от всего отказаться! Тебе-то легко говорить, ты и так отброс, у тебя и нет ничего! И не было!

– Ты, – сказал Тик. – У меня был ты.

– Все-таки улетишь? – спросил Вадик, горько скривившись.

Тик кивнул.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он. – Вадь, я тебя очень люблю, но я так не могу. Я не постельная зверушка, а быть равным тебе я не могу… потому что занимаюсь чем угодно, но не тем, чем надо.

– Не улетай, – взмолился Вадик. – Я же тут совсем один останусь!

– Полетели со мной? – сказал Тик и взял его за руку. – Вдвоем мы справимся. Я могу тебя кормить, тебе ведь подходит моя кровь, я готов, если…

– Нет, – оборвал его Вадик. – Нет.

Тик затащил его к себе на колени, обнял и уткнулся лицом в волосы.

– Мне жаль, солнышко, – сказал он. – Ужасно не хочется с тобой расставаться.

Вадик всхлипнул и вцепился ногтями Тику в плечо.

– Если бы не ты, я бы не понял, как глупо трачу жизнь, – признался Тик. – Но мне хочется быть достойным тебя. Понимаешь?

– Да, – глухо ответил Вадик. – Но какое это будет иметь значение, если ты улетишь?

Тик подумал.

– Будет, – сказал он. – Не хочу, чтобы ты спал с ничтожеством. Ты – восхитительный, Вадь, и уж точно заслуживаешь лучшего. А я не хочу за тобой прятаться от всего на свете. Устал.

– Когда ты улетаешь? – спросил Вадик.

– Через две недели, – ответил Тик. – На Европу раз в месяц летают корабли с Земли, на Деймосе заправляются – и сразу к Юпитеру. «Юнис» меня подберет.

– И ты никогда не вернешься? – спросил Вадик, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется.

– Не знаю, – просто ответил Тик. – Я не знаю, Вадь, правда. Для меня на Европе найдется работа… прости меня, Вадик?

Вадик отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Об этом не проси. Я тебя понимаю… и даже горжусь, наверное. Но злюсь и не прощу. Ты меня бросаешь совсем одного.

– У тебя будет весь твой обожаемый Марс, – ответил Тик.

Потом они две недели занимались любовью. С перерывами, конечно, – Вадик уходил на смены, а Тик исчезал по своим делам, – но у Вадика в памяти это запечатлелось как две недели секса, жадного и ненасытного, грубого и нежного, в кровати, и на полу, на кухонной столешнице, и один раз в теплице, в их заветном секретном месте. Вадик больше никогда туда не приходил.

Вадик уже не менял постельное белье, какой в этом смысл, если через пару часов его снова зальют потом и спермой.

– Слушай, может, повременим пока? – спросил Тик, принюхиваясь. – Я же чувствую, что тебе больно.

– Ты улетаешь послезавтра, – напомнил Вадик. – Давай еще разик, я выдержу. Я хочу.

Потом Тик улетел. Вадик вернулся со смены и увидел на магнитной доске записку: «Я тебя люблю». Тогда он понял, что Тика на Марсе больше нет. Вадик думал, что будет реветь, не прекращая. Но слезы как-то сразу застыли в горле, моментально вымерзли в груди, и он не смог даже слезинки уронить. Так и ходил со смены на смену, ощущая себя мертвым внутри. Опустошенным. Безжизненным.

Потом Вадик думал о том, что жизни все-таки присуща ирония, которую высмеивают в литературе как нечто надуманное. Бог выскакивает из кустов, или откуда там он обычно выпрыгивает, и изменяет твою судьбу, когда ты отчаялся и готов вскрыть вены. Жизнь куда проще и куда больше зависит от случайных совпадений. А избитые шаблоны с чего-то ведь начинают свое существование. Вадик в этом убедился. Потом.

Когда великое переселение отдельно взятых энергетиков завершилось, и его дни на Европе потекли рабочей рутиной. Когда Вадик слушал в темноте, как спит Тик в постели, клал руку на его сильное, худое плечо и гладил по волосам. И когда Вадик ругался с перестраховщиком Арсеньевым из-за лишних предохранителей. В общем, когда все стало… ну не идеально, а просто хорошо, и жизнь наладилась, тогда Вадик почти с насмешкой вспоминал свои последние месяцы на Марсе, свои мучения и страхи.

Ирония заключалась в том, что своим счастьем он был обязан человеку, – если можно так выразиться, конечно, – который его ненавидел. Его персональный бог не выпрыгнул из кустов, а позвонил в дверь именно тогда, когда загнанный Вадик уже подумывал вскрыться.

Никто не требовал от энергетика приличного вида или приятных манер. Ничего не помешало Вадику махнуть на себя рукой, так что он с наслаждением погрузился в пучины депрессии, хотя наслаждения в этом как раз и не было. Была боль. И тоска. И одиночество, особенно злое и жгучее после того, как Вадик попробовал любовь и дружбу. Вадик и Тика ненавидел, и себя – за то, что позволил случайному знакомству превратиться в интрижку, а интрижке в то глубокое и нежное, что теперь болело внутри гнойной раной.

Но на самом деле, всерьез, ненавидеть Тика Вадик не мог, хоть и пытался. Он злился, но сквозь ярость, сквозь оскорбленную гордость проступало понимание. В глубине души Вадик все понимал. Он вполне мог поставить себя на место Тика – и ему совершенно не нравилась роль содержанки, игрушки при богатом любовнике, разряженной куклы, которую держат в коробке и достают, когда хочется с ней поиграть. Вадик с Тиком так не обращался, но хоть они и не обсуждали, неравенство стояло между ними, постепенно отравляя их чувства. Наверное, Тику от этого было особенно горько. Тик по своей натуре был бесспорным альфой – сильным, напористым и упрямым. И ему было тяжело с Вадиком, который тоже был упрямым, а еще своевольным и избалованным всеобщим попустительством.

– Э… доброго сола? – осторожно проговорил темноволосый Пес, остановившись на пороге открытой двери.

Вадик несколько секунд тупо вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда ему знакомы эти черты. От голода и переутомления Вадик не очень хорошо соображал. Но потом Пес прищурил темные глаза, шумно втянул воздух, брезгливо поморщился, и Вадик его тут же вспомнил.

– Чего тебе? – прохрипел он, даже не пытаясь быть вежливым.

Его вдруг осенило ужасное подозрение. Мог ли Тик как бы… передать его, Вадика, своим братьям? Вот, мол, есть распечатанная сучка, всегда готовая потрахаться, да и, кстати, комплектом к ней прилагаются шикарные условия, жидкая горячая вода, пожрать опять же можно… Вадика даже передернуло.

Нет! – решил он. – Тик бы так не поступил. Тик был ревнивым. И в нем, несмотря на все его недостатки, было внутренне благородство. Не всегда уместное, временами наивное, но все же – благородство души.

– Я войду? – спросил Пес.

И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, переступил порог, оттеснив Вадика плечом, и принялся оглядываться, не столько заинтересованно, сколько по профессиональной привычке. Вадик терпеливо ждал. Ему стало любопытно – зачем приперся этот красавчик. Давненько он не испытывал любопытства, погрузившись в уныние и тлен.

– Мда, – сказал Пес. – Тебе не помешал бы душ. Выглядишь, как говно.

– А тебе – хорошие манеры, – огрызнулся Вадик. – Ты не лучше.

Пес хмыкнул, расстегнул куртку и достал из внутреннего кармана небольшой, почти плоский пластиковый конверт.

– Это тебе, – ответил он, протягивая его Вадику.

– Что это? – настороженно спросил Вадик.

– Вещи Тика, – ответил Пес. – Теперь твои.

Вадик помолчал, взял конверт, отодвинул клапан и заглянул внутрь – там лежали какие-то документы и пластинки, записи, судя по всему.

– Ты жалок, – вдруг проговорил Пес, скривившись. – Не понимаю, почему Тик тебя выбрал.

– Тебе-то какая печаль? – не выдержал Вадик.

– Я предлагал Тику стаю, нашу стаю… и щенков, – ответил Пес с горечью. – А он отказался и повязался с тобой. Я так и знал, что это плохо закончится! Ты избалованная элитка, а ему нужен был…

– Уж точно не ты, – перебил его Вадик. – Раз он тебя подальше послал.

Пес дернулся к нему, быстро и сердито, Вадик невольно отступил на шаг.

– Я бы за ним на край мира поехал, если бы он позвал, – прошипел Пес. – А ты остался здесь… кто бы сомневался! Ты – его ошибка!

– Иди в жопу, – искренне пожелал Вадик.

Пес ухмыльнулся, показав все свои крепкие белые зубы, склонился и зачем-то понюхал щеку Вадика.

– Ты самая хуевая пара в мире, – сообщил он с тихой ненавистью. – Хуже не придумаешь.

Вадик не выдержал и ударил его лицом в лицо. И уже когда его нос хрустнул, и потекла горячая кровь, он вспомнил, что это чертовски плохая идея. Пес отступил на шаг, заметно растерявшись. Вадик схватился за сломанную переносицу и застонал. Конверт отбросил на стол, чтобы не закапать кровью.

– Дебил и не лечишься, – проговорил Пес с такой тиковской интонацией, что Вадик едва не расплакался.

Он вдруг осознал, как же ужасно он по Тику соскучился, и как ему не хватает этой белобрысой бестолковой ублюдины. Поразительно, как два человека, которые друг друга терпеть не могли, страдали на Марсе из-за одного придурка, затерявшегося во льдах у Юпитера.

Пес вдруг взял Вадика за локоть и потащил к раковине, снял полотенце с крючка, намочил холодной водой и принялся утирать кровь.

– Зачем ды это дедаешь? – гнусаво спросил Вадик.

– Инстинкт, – холодно ответил Пес. – У меня медицинский профиль.

Он прижал холодное, мокрое полотенце к пострадавшей переносице.

– Зачем ты пришел? – глухо спросил Вадик. – Если ты меня терпеть не можешь, зачем принес это?

Он махнул рукой на конверт, сиротливо притулившийся на краю стола.

– Это вещи Тика, – терпеливо, как слабоумному, пояснил Пес. – Ты пара Тика. Все его вещи принадлежат тебе… у нас так принято.

– Он ведь никогда не вернется, да? – безнадежно спросил Вадик.

Пес помолчал, потом отрицательно покачал головой.

– Марс не для нас, – сказал он. – И уж точно не для Тика.

Вадик кивнул. Пес отпустил его и отошел. Он окинул Вадика внимательным взглядом, убедился, что Вадик не думает умирать, и направился к двери.

– Эй, – позвал Вадик. – Ты говорил, что… вы что, и детей друг другу можете делать?

– В теории, – отозвался тот. – На практике не получилось.

***

Конверт с содержимым Вадик привез с собой. Все-таки это не принадлежало ему и, в конце концов, оказалось у законного владельца.

Вадик часто перечитывал содержимое, пока медленная и неповоротливая «Византия» пересекала Солнечную систему. Тик добрался до Европы всего за две недели, но у него было быстроходное грузовое судно, а Вадику достался пассажирский корабль, под завязку набитый учеными с Земли и Луны, молодыми энтузиастами. Лететь при бешеном ускорении без вреда для себя, как Тик, Вадик не мог. Да и выбора особо не было. Вадик подозревал, что сможет выбраться с Марса лишь при спонтанном рывке, иначе его попросту не выпустят, поэтому, не распространяясь о своем решении, прыгнул на первое же судно, пролетавшее мимо. Марс у Вадика уже в печенках сидел, и распрощаться с родной планетой оказалось неожиданно легко. Легче, чем он думал.

Вадик, рожденный и выпестованный цивилизацией, искренне считал, что не проживет без воды и света, и мягкой постели, и маленького скверика у дома, и своего черного комбинезона, что давал ему огромные привилегии. А испытал эйфорию.

В его каюте не было иллюминаторов, собственно, в межпланетных кораблях никогда и не делали иллюминаторов, но на стену выводилась голограмма с камер на обшивке. Чем дальше удалялся Марс, тем легче становилось Вадику. Как же он, оказывается, заебался! Ужасно заебался! Так заебался, что дальше некуда. И хотя на Европе его наверняка ожидали ужасные условия и тот же режим, от смены до смены, но там был Тик.

В желтом пластиковом конверте оказалось много интересного. Небольшая библиотека, которую Тик, судя по статистике, зачитал чуть ли не наизусть. Правда все было вперемешку: и энциклопедии, и словари разных языков, и низкопробные любовные романы, и художественная литература, фантастика, инженерные справочники, куча книг биологической направленности, пособия по генетике и, что Вадика повеселило, книги по прикладной ветеринарии. Судя по этому набору, в голове у Тика был полный бардак.

Еще в конверте нашлись какие-то мелочи, которые ценности вроде бы не имели, но, наверное, значили для Тика что-то, раз он хранил это барахло. В основном, фотоснимки и какие-то рекламки. Снимки были интересные. Мелкие светловолосые, которых Вадик уже видел, обнимали друг друга за плечи и улыбались. Вадик мысленно упрекнул себя – надо было хоть узнать их имена. Длинный коридор, без окон и дверей, в котором застыли люди, некоторые в медицинских халатах, но большая часть – почти голышом, в подобии набедренных повязок. Комната на две койки, на одной сидел тот темноволосый Пес, в набедренной повязке, изящный, очень красивый, улыбчивый, с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост. Совсем молодой, и без той печати усталости и презрения ко всему на лице. Вадик осознал, что дрожит от злости и ревности. Вот же сука, а! Мог бы – снова дал бы сейчас по этой распрекрасной морде, ну и пусть, что себе больнее, но надо же!

«Я даже не знаю, как его зовут» – с досадой и непонятной печалью подумал Вадик.

Еще были снимки Земли, большого голубого шара, что плыл в черноте. Тик снимал с Луны. Вадик, конечно, за свою жизнь видел много фотографий Земли, и издалека, и почти из атмосферы, и с разных ракурсов, да и саму Землю рассматривал в телескоп. Но это снимал Тик, он был так близко… практически рукой подать.

А еще была маленькая флешка. Вадик добрался до нее в последнюю очередь и потом страшно пожалел, что вообще не пропустил ее. Там оказалась вся информация о Псах, не та урезанная и здорово отцензуренная, которой позволили проникнуть в СМИ. Вся, от начала и до конца, все этапы этого неимоверно жестокого, бесчеловечного эксперимента.

Под конец Вадик начал проматывать массивы текста и фотографий, он больше не мог воспринимать такой объем жестокости и равнодушного, холодного зла. За свою жизнь он немало видел, но все это оставалось в подсознании, забывалось, мозг защищался от той грязи, которая была свойственна людям в целом. Но в этом случае Вадик не мог забыть. Он читал – и его трясло от ужаса, жалости, страха и бессильной злости. Люди мучили людей, делая из них чудовищ… и превращались в чудовищ сами.

Ужас заключался в том, что к Псам относились без ненависти, но с полнейшим равнодушием, словно они не были живыми, а так… расходным материалом. И с этим материалом поступали соответственно. И под конец, среди других фотографий… «расходников» Вадик наткнулся на мертвого Тика.

Не совсем Тика, конечно, – модель «Игнат», прототипы один, два и три. Тик, его Тик, его родной и любимый бестолковый биокиборг, был четвертым, но уже не прототипом, а полноценной моделью.

Слезы, которые копились в нем все эти тоскливые недели, рванули наружу. Вадик рыдал до икоты, скорчившись на кровати, рядом с планшетом. Он сам не знал, почему плачет так горько – оттого, что заглянул в Ад, или от осознания того, что на свете существует подобная жестокость. Или потому что его Тик пережил все это, отлично зная, что он не уникальный, и даже не первый, и при этом остался жизнерадостным, веселым и нахальным говнюком, которому искренне нравилось жить, думать своим умом и быть человеком. Вадик безумно любил Тика в этот момент, и чудовищно по нему скучал.

Он проревелся и принялся разглядывать страшные фотографии. Осознавал, что только хуже делает, но это словно чесать зудящее место – во вред себе, а удержаться невозможно.

Игнат-один был больше зверем, чем человеком. Мертвый и голый он лежал на столе, изувеченный, раскуроченный изнутри, пятнисто обросший светлой густой шерстью. Клыки не помещались во рту, лицо было перекошено, здесь тоже клочьями росла шерсть, а в стеклянных глазах не было ничего человеческого.

Игнат-два был уже больше похож на того Тика, которого Вадик знал. Он был весь исколот, изрезан, практически превращен в мясо, и, видимо, погиб во время трансформации, не успев обернуться Псом. Напряженные мышцы, слишком странные и крупные для человеческого тела, застыли в судороге, да так и запечатались смертью.

Игнат-три лежал на столе брикетом угля, в котором с трудом угадывалось нечто человеческое. Вадик бы не узнал его, нельзя было никого узнать в обгоревшем, обугленном теле, выгнутом в характерной позе сгоревших живьем людей. Вадик видал такое у энергетиков, которым не повезло. О том, что это все-таки Игнат, гласила табличка. Вадик сверил даты – Игнаты создавались с интервалом в несколько лет, сразу взрослыми.

Игнат-четыре – это был Тик. Сначала в колбе, плавающий в зеленом содержимом, с пуповиной, которая уходила куда-то вверх, к неприятного вида мешку. Тик был без волос, свернутый, как эмбрион. А потом, на следующем снимке, Тик стал уже таким, каким Вадик его знал, только моложе и серьезней, сосредоточенный, по-звериному настороженный. Вадик нежно погладил его лицо на фотографии, и вернулся к чтению, и чем дальше он читал, тем сильнее поражался вывертам судьбы.

Лабораторию, где над людьми так издевались, погубил не вирус, не чума, и не пронырливые журналисты, а моногамия. Волчья моногамия, которая передалась Псам. Вадик немного знал о волках, но ему хватило пояснений.

Псы образовывали крепкие пары, навсегда привязываясь друг к другу сильнейшими узами, которые так и не смогли как-то проконтролировать или изменить. Это было больше чем любовь, и больше чем дружба, это была смесь любви безграничной, собачьей, и чисто человеческой похоти, и обожания, и восхищения. Псы отказывались вступать в половые контакты с кем-то другим, кроме своей пары, причем отказывались агрессивно. Попытки как-то обуздать и обратить эту слепую привязанность на хозяина, на того, кто купил Пса, привели к тому, что какой-то из них взбесился и вырезал в одиночку особняк, полный высокопоставленных бандитов. С этого все и закрутилось, потянулась маленькая ниточка, расплела канат событий, прогремевших на весь мир, и привела к тому, что Псов осталась жалкая горсточка.

Заинтересованный Вадик принялся читать про пары. К его огорчению и жалости, никто из парных Псов не выжил: многие погибли при штурме, защищая свой дом и своих любимых. А уцелевшие зачахли потом, когда оборвалась их связь. Видимо, это было болезненно. Тик, наверное, был единственным, кто… Вадик отложил планшет. Значит, тот темноволосый не оговорился, когда сказал, что Тик «повязался». Не «связался», а именно «повязался», ведь это была вязка, со всеми собачьими атрибутами. Тик не знал, что так будет, просто… так вышло. И, видимо, Тик был единственным из оставшихся в живых Псов, кто нашел себе пару. Да только вот не из своих.

Вадик задумался. Потом он закрыл всю эту грязь, не став даже смотреть на фотографии коридоров разгромленной лаборатории, где среди битого стекла лежали вповалку застывшие тела. Вадик уже достаточно узнал.

Он запросил связь с Европой, переадресовал в личную переписку и задал Тику только один вопрос:

«Я твоя пара?»

Тик ответил через несколько дней, когда Вадик уже отчаялся дождаться от него хоть словечко.

«Да».

К тому времени Вадик успел перечитать еще раз все дело Псов и убрал его обратно в конверт, решив больше никогда в жизни в руки не брать чего-то подобного. Слишком много зла и мерзости было в этой флешке, слишком много на одного Вадика.

Получив краткий ответ, Вадик тут же послал запрос Арсеньеву, директору колонии, поискал ближайший транспортник, который летит к Европе и останавливается на Деймосе, а через два сола – улетел с Марса.


	9. Chapter 9

***

– … а Лешка, наверное, просто одурел, – проговорил Иваненко, молодой и веселый, из гидролаборатории.

– Я бы тоже одурела, – откликнулась одна из девушек. – Представляешь, сколько всего нужно успеть сделать? Где взять такие мощности?

Иваненко все время сопровождали девушки. Вадик не совсем хорошо понимал – то ли Иваненко считался писаным красавцем, то ли гидролаборатория была таким престижным местом.

– Мне другое любопытно, чем Арсеньев будет его кормить? – спросил темнокожий парень в очках, очень симпатичный, кстати. Вадику нравилось на него смотреть, хотя характер у парня был не самый приятный. Его звали Шарлем, но почему-то чаще называли Сашей.

– В смысле? – спросил Иваненко. – Ты что, веришь в сплетни?

– Нет, не верю, – ответил темнокожий. – Я точно знаю.

На «Византии» было три марсианина – Вадик и две девушки. В основном народ летел с Земли да с Луны – молодые ученые, все маленькие, ниже Вадика почти на голову.

Первые сутки полета Вадику было нехорошо – учитывая разнобойный коллектив, силу тяжести выставили на среднее арифметическое. Земляне порхали как бабочки, лунные колонисты передвигались с трудом. Вадика подташнивало, ему снились кошмары, но потом он приспособился. Труднее было привыкнуть засыпать самостоятельно, а не медикаментозно, как обычно.

Девушки всю поездку просидели в своей каюте, почему-то знакомиться с попутчиками они не захотели, зато Вадик потихоньку выбирался, находил себе незаметное место в кают-компании и подслушивал чужие разговоры. Конечно, многое он не понимал, ему просто нравилось приятное общество, ну и очень интересно было наблюдать за увлеченными людьми, которые любили свою работу.

Научные диспуты были такими жаркими, что увлекался даже Вадик, настолько это было заразительно. Иваненко был приверженцем веры в жидкий океан под толстой прослойкой древнего льда. Темнокожий Шарль-Саша, с которым Иваненко искренне и самозабвенно спорил, считал иначе, будто бы жидкой воды на Европе нет в принципе, зато есть огромный слой вязкого льда, который достигает ядра. Они могли ругаться часами, но при этом оставались лучшими друзьями.

Вадику было наплевать на строение Европы, для него это пока еще был чужой и неизвестный мир, загадочная земля, освещаемая тусклой монеткой Солнца и огромным Юпитером, с его атмосферными штормами и пятнами. Мир, полный льда. И пока еще незнакомая подземная колония, перебивающаяся на ядерном реакторе и том, что они получают с Юпитера. Колония, которой он, Вадик, был нужен как воздух. Знать бы заранее, как ему там будет, приживется ли он, сумеет ли найти свою нишу? Одно хорошо – Тик уже там, а с Тиком нигде не страшно.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – насмешливо спросил Иваненко. – Арсеньев будет грудью вскармливать энергетика?

– Фу, – поморщился кто-то.

– Кажется, я слышал, что начали собирать донорскую кровь, – проговорил молчаливый и приятный мальчик из сварочной. Мальчика звали Юра, он был пухлощекий, светловолосый и очень серьезный, никогда не улыбался, насколько Вадик успел заметить.

Стало тихо.

– Кровь, – задумчиво проговорил Иваненко. – Кровь – это плохо… что ж такое этот товарищ энергетик?

– Развитие, будущее, – пожал плечами Шарль-Саша. – Галицкий говорил, что от их лаборатории уже три заявки поступило, хотят забрать шесть процентов энергии.

– Что?! – возовопил Иваненко. – Абсолютникам шесть процентов? Вот уж нет! Нам самим надо.

– Всем надо, – справедливо заметил Юра.

– Бедный Лешка, – с нежностью проговорила темноволосая девушка, сидящая рядом с Юрой. – Его, должно быть, на части рвут.

– А энергетик пока еще даже не прилетел, – подхватил Шарль-Саша. – И еще не факт, что прилетит. Я ума не приложу, что ему понадобилось в нашей глубинке, вряд ли он докторскую пишет.

– Сапфиры?! – фыркнул Иваненко. – Слыхал, слыхал.

– Сапфиры на Ганимеде, – поправил кто-то из компании механиков.

Механики терзали гитару, отнимая ее друг у друга. Гитара жалобно позвякивала.

– Тогда зачем ему? – подумал вслух Шарль-Саша.

– Ему? – спросил кто-то. – Разве не девушка?

– А может и девушка, – согласился Шарль. – Арсеньев точно знает, он принимал запрос.

– Может, жених? – предположил кто-то из механиков. – Любимый?

– У энергетиков не бывает любимых, – поправил его Шарль. – Они же… ядовитые.

«Да что ты говоришь», – чуть было не ляпнул Вадик, но промолчал.

Ему было любопытно слушать эти сплетни и страшно хотелось вмешаться, но он заставлял себя молчать. Да и стеснялся тоже. Пока что он был пусть тихой и молчащей, но частью компании, а станет изгоем, как и всегда.

– Лично я готов хоть сейчас стакан крови нацедить, лишь бы мне этого энергетика хоть на часик отдали, – мечтательно проговорил Иваненко. – Мы бы с ним ух каких дел наворотили!

– Твоей докторской это не поможет, – заметила со смехом блондиночка, которая сидела в кресле, между мягкими диванами. – Разве что ты ему лом вручишь и попросишь прокопать несколько километров до жидкой воды.

– Там нет жидкой воды, – педантично поправил Шарль, но от него отмахнулись.

– Арсеньев говорил, они всей колонией синхронизаторы собирают, – сказал кто-то, сидящий под высокой разлапистой пальмой. Вадик со своего места говорящего не видел. – И стабилизаторы, и еще бог весть что.

Все помолчали, прислушиваясь к словам. Видимо, человек был из уважаемых, голос был не молодой, взрослый.

– Я считаю, что этот энергетик нам дороже обойдется, чем от него будет пользы.

– Павел Алексеевич, вы не правы, – мягко проговорил Иваненко. – Расход техники, конечно…

– Техника меня мало заботит, Дима, – перебил его тот же голос. – Это дела механиков и Арсеньева. Меня заботят люди. Как бы действительно не пришлось сдавать кровь стаканами...

– Вы как-то скептично настроены, Павел Алексеевич, – вступился Шарль.

– Я, Саша, разузнал кое-что на Марсе, – ответил тот. – И мне совсем не по душе эта идея. Вы, товарищи, думаете, что энергетик – это человек, такой же, как мы с вами, но это далеко не так. Они уже давно не люди.

У Вадика потек пот по спине. Тот, кто это говорил, произносил свою речь страстно, верил в свои слова. И, судя по всему, он имел вес и мог Вадику жизнь испортить.

– Ну почему же не люди? – спросила одна из девушек. – Марсиане тоже люди.

– Марсиане – да, – согласился страстный Павел Алексеевич.

– А они, значит, не марсиане? – с насмешкой произнес Иваненко, пытаясь выглядеть скептичным.

– Они, Димочка, человекоподобные существа, привыкшие к полнейшей вседозволенности, – ответил тот. – Вы только вдумайтесь, ребята – к полнейшей вседозволенности! То, что кровь пьют – ну да бог с ними, если иначе питаться не могут, но им же любой проступок с рук сходит.

– А человека убить? – вдруг тихо спросил кто-то. – Это тоже?

– Все, что угодно, – ответил Павел Алексеевич. – Случаи зафиксированы. Вы думаете, энергетик с вами дружить будет? Не будет. Вы для него питание, и не больше…

– Неправда! – гневно и твердо сказал кто-то.

Вадик с ужасом понял, что это вырвалось у него самого. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не зажать рот ладонью. К нему обратились все взгляды. Вадик мысленно проклял себя за несдержанность. Но все-таки… он должен был вступиться за свою честь, слишком уж гадко о нем говорили. И неправду.

Пальма зашевелилась, из-под нее выбрался человек, невысокого роста и, действительно, немолодой – кудрявые волосы тронула легкая седина. Строгое лицо персоны, уверенной в своей неизменной правоте. Наверное, какое-нибудь научное светило, профессор важных наук.

Светило держало чашку с чаем и помешивало пластиковой ложечкой, то и дело вдыхая ароматный пар.

– Вы считаете, я не прав? – осведомилось кудрявое светило.

– Абсолютно, – сказал Вадик. – Вероятно, вы мерите людей по себе. Энергетики не такие.

– А какие же? – с холодным любопытством спросил тот, склонив голову набок.

– Не знаю, – признался Вадик. – Наверное, разные.

– Ну вот когда будете знать… – начал было тот, но у Вадика лопнуло терпение.

Работать с водой было проще всего. Вода пластична, это не Тика двигать, который со всеми своими стальными мускулами весит сто двадцать, а то и сто тридцать упрямых упирающихся и ругающихся килограмм.

Горячая коричневая жижа медленно всплыла из чашки бесформенным облаком и тут же превратилась в толстую змею, зависшую в воздухе.

– Мамочки, – простонал кто-то из механиков.

Тишина была такая, что Вадик слышал, как стучат чьи-то зубы. Коричневая змея, от которой исходил пар, медленно кружила вокруг кудрявой головы, потом вдруг рассыпалась на три кольца, и все они начали двигаться вразнобой, меняя направление и угол.

– Вы не правы, – сказал Вадик, прищурившись. – Я человек… может, не самый хороший, но не существо, или как вы там сказали?

– Пожалуйста, – дрожащим голосом попросил Шарль-Саша, – только давайте без…

– Ладно, – легко согласился Вадик.

Чайные кольца тут же прыснули в чашку и застыли там обычнейшей жидкостью, даже аромат чая не потеряли. Кудрявое светило с трудом выдохнуло. Вадик ощутил, что губы что-то щекочет, провел пальцами по лицу и тоже выдохнул, увидев кровь. Видимо, потекло из носа, привычное дело.

Вадик оглянулся – на него смотрели и с интересом, и с ужасом, как на диковинную, опасную зверушку. Судя по всему, больше ему не сидеть в уголке, подслушивая разговоры. Он видел на их лицах отголоски испуганных мыслей – «Вот, значит, кто рядом с нами все это время сидел, а мы и не знали. А он ведь с нами бог весть что мог сотворить».

– Извините, – шепотом сказал Вадик.

Он повернулся и сбежал в свою каюту с такой скоростью, словно за ним гнались.

Кровь капала на подставленные пальцы тяжелыми, темно-красными каплями. Вадик умыл лицо, намочил полотенце и прижал к переносице. Он чувствовал, как бродят внутри него, словно шаровые молнии, остатки накопленной и нерастраченной энергии.

Как глупо было выдать себя раньше времени! Еще неделю лететь, а придется отсиживаться, словно зверю, загнанному в угол. Да и потом наверняка пойдут слухи о том, что он дикий, чужой и плохой, напал на бедного как-там-его, и чуть было не поджарил живьем.

– Черт! – выругался Вадик.

Он метался туда-сюда, от койки до стены, и не мог успокоиться и найти себе места. Очень на себя был зол. Как безответственно! Подумаешь, болтают… о нем, и таких, как он, всю жизнь болтают. Ну и болтали бы себе дальше…

В дверь деликатно постучали. Вадик замер, не дыша. Постучали еще раз, практически поскреблись. Вадик осторожно подкрался и открыл, не зная, чего ему ждать.

– Э-э… товарищ, – неуверенно сказал Иваненко. – Товарищ…

– Вадик, – подсказал Вадик.

– Товарищ Вадик, вы в порядке? – спросил Шарль-Саша.

Вадик кивнул и нечаянно громко хлюпнул носом, откуда тут же потекли новые капли крови.

– Это нормально, – успокоил он, увидев их вытянувшиеся лица. – А ваш профессор в порядке?

– Кто?

– Ну, тот… – Вадик покрутил пальцами. – Ну, который.

– А, Павел Алексеевич? Так он не профессор, он врач, – пояснил Иваненко. – В порядке он… что ему сделается.

Он вдруг криво ухмыльнулся, как человек, который, конечно, другому зла не желает, но в приступе раздражения неоднократно думал «Да чтоб ты провалился!»

Вадик молчал. И эти двое тоже смутились и замолчали.

– Значит, вы все-таки к нам? – спросил Иваненко.

Вадик кивнул.

– А почему, если не секрет? – не мог уняться Иваненко. – Сапфиров у нас нет. У нас ничего кроме льда и нет-то…

– К жениху, – с ехидцей ответил Вадик, не удержавшись. – К любимому.

Шарль-Саша покраснел. На темной коже это выглядело странно.

– К Тику что ли? – вдруг спросил Иваненко. – Из разведпроходки?

Вадик вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Да, – сказал он изменившимся голосом. – К нему.

Иваненко и Шарль-Саша переглянулись.

– Димка, заткнись, – попросил Шарль. – Какую-нибудь глупость ляпнешь, по глазам вижу.

Вадик не выдержал и улыбнулся.

– Вы приходите к нам, – культурно сказал Шарль-Саша. – Вы нас не бойтесь, мы хорошие.

– Особенно гидролаборатория, – вкрадчиво заметил Иваненко. – Прекрасное место, отличные ребята…

Вадик прыснул. Шарль-Саша сильно ткнул Иваненко локтем в бок. Тот охнул и скорчился.

– Ладно, – сказал Вадик. – Я приду.

Он сглотнул.

– Только мне лучше подальше от всех, – сознался он. – Я ведь излучаю…

– А мы вас свинцовым одеялом накроем, – жизнерадостно сказал Иваненко.

Он чем-то немного походил на Тика, такой же был балбес.

***

– …подготовительные работы закончили, осталось протестировать, – сказал Арсеньев.

Вадик думал, что начальник колонии будет пожилым, представительным ученым. Арсеньев оказался молодым, младше Вадика, апельсиново-рыжим и усыпанным веснушками. Он был высокий и нескладный, тощий и в очках. Но при этом быстрый, энергичный и очень умный. Вадику Арсеньев понравился.

– Осталось решить вопрос с питанием, – закончил тот и вдруг так резко остановился, что Вадик едва не врезался ему в спину.

– Да? – спросил Вадик, все еще оглушенный обрушившейся на него информацией.

Начальник колонии взял его в оборот, стоило только «Византии» выгрузить пассажиров.

– Вадька, удачи, – проорал Дима Иваненко и убежал в свою драгоценную лабораторию.

– Алексей, ты тут Вадика не обижай, – сказал Саша на прощание. – Ты его не бойся, Вадь. Лешка нормальный.

– Сами разберемся, – буркнул Арсеньев, взял Вадика за локоть и потащил за собой, попутно показывая колонию.

– Я… я же… – начал было Вадик, но Арсеньев отмахнулся.

– В курсе, – сказал он. – Я уже посадил свои лучшие умишки думать над вашей изоляцией, товарищ энергетик. Что-нибудь придумают.

– А вы? – неловко спросил Вадик. – Вы-то?

– А я и так до старости не дотяну, – мрачно ответил Арсеньев. – Работа нервная. Так, значит смотрите, что тут у нас…

Колония целиком размещалась во льдах и потихонечку расползалась, потому что быстро расползаться не могла, мощности не позволяли. Вадик словно снова вернулся в трущобы, где электричество выдавалось по карточкам и само являлось валютой, наравне с воздухом и водой. Тут жидкой воды было – пей не хочу, и фильтры выдавались каждому, а вот с энергией дело обстояло хуже некуда.

– В людях недостатка нет, – вздохнул Арсеньев. – Сюда хорошие ребята тянутся, физики, биологи, гидрологи… гении! А работают практически вручную, не можем потянуть большие мощности.

Он покосился на Вадика.

– Про сапфиры вы знаете, небось? Нет тут никаких сапфиров, у нас оплата земной валютой… не очень большая, к сожалению.

– Знаю, – сказал Вадик, задумчиво осматривая вплавленные в лед провода, уходящие на верхние этажи. – Оплата, честно признаться, меня не сильно волнует…

– А что касается питания… – начал было Арсеньев, но тут же сдулся, и от его бойкости и следа не осталось. – Вы ведь… вы нормальную пищу не усваиваете?

Вадик отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ребята, конечно, кровь сдают, – проговорил Арсеньев. – Даже с радостью, очень нам нужен энергетик… прямо дар с небес. Только вот…

Он шумно вздохнул и поскреб рыжий затылок.

– Вы уж, пожалуйста, питайтесь отдельно, – почти смущенно попросил он. – Мне очень не хочется, чтобы люди видели. Все понимают, конечно, и все же…

– Конечно, – согласился Вадик. – Я и сам не люблю, когда кто-то видит, это… неприятное зрелище.

Арсеньев выдохнул.

– Не обижайтесь, Вадик, – попросил он.

Вадик улыбнулся ему.

– А вообще я чай пью, – сказал он. – И кофе. И шоколад ем. Больше, к сожалению, ничего не могу потреблять.

– Ну, этим мы вас легко обеспечим, – повеселел Арсеньев. – Пойдемте, кстати, я вам столовую покажу.

Столовая – огромный зал, вырубленный во льду, был полон шумящего и галдящего народа. Вадик с интересом всматривался в молодые лица. Кто-то окликнул его и помахал – Ниночка, темноволосая девушка-лаборант, которая летела с ним на «Византии». По залу тут же побежал шепоток.

– Все, затрещали, затрещали как сороки, – усмехнулся Арсеньев. – Идемте за мой стол, Вадик.

Вадик кивнул и послушно потопал за ним.

– Вы Тика ищете? – догадался Арсеньев, заметив, как Вадик стреляет взглядом во все стороны.

Вадик смутился. Арсеньев посмотрел на наручные часы, не подкожные, как у Вадика, пока что мертвые и молчащие, а большие, пластиковые, на браслете.

– Скоро его смена закончится, – сообщил Арсеньев. – Примчится.

Он задумчиво поглядел на Вадика.

– Не мое дело, конечно, – проговорил он. – Тик – хороший парень, отличный просто, но… вы, в самом деле, ради него прилетели?

– Да, – сухо ответил Вадик.

Арсеньев замолчал.

– Вы с ним связаны? – спросил он. – Этими их собачьими узами?

Вадик в этот момент пытался отпить горячий чай из кружки и едва не поперхнулся.

– Естественно, я знаю про Тика, – спокойно сказал Арсеньев. – Все знают, он и не скрывается. Только я дополнительно почитал, как у них все устроено. Не могу же я пригласить в мою колонию не пойми кого.

Вадик кивнул.

– Да, – просто сказал он.

– Понятно, – ответил Арсеньев.

Он снова замолчал и сменил тему.

– Попробуете сегодня протестировать наше оборудование? Мы поставили, на всякий случай, несколько синхронизаторов и кучу предохранителей. Надеюсь, сработает.

– Да, попробую, – согласился Вадик. – Не больше часа для начала. У вас ведь есть хранилища?

– Естественно, – ответил Арсеньев. – Заполнены на двенадцать процентов.

– Двенадцать из ста? – поразился Вадик.

Арсеньев как-то нервно дернул плечом.

– Выживаем, как можем, – почти огрызнулся он.

Вадик не успел ничего ответить, потому что двойные двери столовой открылись и ввалилась новая партия людей. Все потрепанные, румяные от мороза, с обветренными лицами. И все, как на подбор, крупные и широкие.

– О, разведка явилась, – усмехнулся Арсеньев.

У Вадика что-то екнуло внутри. Потом он заметил светлые волосы в толпе. Какая-то сила буквально подбросила его, Вадик поднялся, чувствуя, что у него ужасно дрожат коленки.

А вдруг Тик скажет: «Ну и чего ты приперся?» – мелькнула нервная мысль. Вадик облизнул губы.

Тик вынырнул из-за чьего-то плеча, заметил его и так резко остановился, что кто-то налетел на него, но, разумеется, не смог сдвинуть с места и едва не упал. У Тика раздувались ноздри. На брови блестел шарик сережки, и два шарика поблескивали в левом ухе. Не считая этого, Тик совсем не изменился, только выглядел немножко потрепанным и уставшим. Светлые волосы, как всегда, торчали дыбом.

Вадик шагнул к нему, не зная, что и делать.

– Вадька, балда! – заорал Тик. – Ты все-таки прилетел!

Он бросился к Вадику, схватил в охапку и так стиснул, что едва кости не переломал. И тут же выпустил и поставил на ноги. Вадик жадно вглядывался в его лицо, такое родное и знакомое, примечая все мелочи, которые успели стереться из памяти – желтые крапинки в ярко-зеленых глазах, и торчащая челка, курчавые густые волоски на груди, которые были видны в вырезе футболки.

Глаза у Тика светились, как у кота, горели нежностью и радостью.

– Боялся поверить, что ты действительно прилетишь, – прошептал Тик. – Ох, Вадька…

Вадик молча взял его за руку. У него перехватило горло, поэтому он просто сжимал пальцы Тика, поглаживал их, пытаясь передать весь спектр своих чувств. Тик тоже молчал, учащенно дышал и улыбался до ушей.

– Тик, может, ты покажешь Вадику нашу колонию? – язвительно поинтересовался Арсеньев. – Еще раз.

– М-м, – глупо протянул Тик, потом до него дошло, что они торчат у всех на виду, как два дурака, и мешают людям ходить.

– Да, – сказал Тик. – Пойдем. Покажу тебе нашу колонию.

– Через пару часов верни энергетика, – крикнул вслед Арсеньев. – У нас тест-драйв сегодня.

Все сразу оживились, и последнее, что Вадик видел – это был несчастный Арсеньев, на которого обрушился шквал вопросов.

Тик молча вел Вадика по коридорчикам, вырубленным во льду, изредка кивал знакомым, но не останавливался. И, наконец, притормозил у непримечательной двери, толкнул ее и пригласил Вадика внутрь.

– Тут нет замков? – удивился Вадик.

– А зачем? – пожал плечами Тик. – Здесь культурные люди живут, чужого без спросу не берут и стучатся перед тем, как войти.

– Ты здесь счастлив? – спросил Вадик.

– Теперь – да, – тихо ответил Тик. – Мне без тебя было очень плохо.

– Видимо, недостаточно, раз не вернулся, – буркнул Вадик.

– Ну, вернулся бы – и что дальше? – разумно спросил Тик. – Снова по трущобам скитаться?

Вадик вздохнул.

– Нет, – проговорил он. – По трущобам не нужно.

– Я очень ценю, что ты приехал, – серьезно сказал Тик. – Вадь, правда, я не ждал и не надеялся. Какое у меня есть право лишать тебя твоей жизни? Честное слово, я ужасно ценю.

– Чучело ты, – не выдержал Вадик. – Откуда ты только свалился на мою голову?

Он шагнул ближе и крепко обнял Тика, прижался к нему всем телом и уткнулся лицом в светлые волосы.

– С Луны, – ответил Тик, улыбаясь и тоже обнимая Вадика.

И сразу же требовательно схватил за задницу, развеивая романтический момент.


	10. Chapter 10

***

За две с половиной недели вокруг порта наросла новая кожа. Арсеньев, который вызвался сам ассистировать, растерялся.

– Вадик, – проговорил он, тщательно подбирая слова. – А вы уверены… точно?

Вадик дрожал от предвкушения. Он отлично сбросил пар, целых полтора часа развлекался, и теперь ему не терпелось наконец-то высвободить ту колоссальную прорву энергии, что накопилась в его теле. Правда, когда он впервые увидел свою новую коннекторную, то немного опешил.

– Все лишнее уберем в лед, – немного виновато сказал Арсеньев. – Как только убедимся, что работает.

Вадик обошел кругом огромную глубокую ванную, вырубленную прямо в ледяной глыбе. Вниз вели ступеньки, а на самом дне сделали какое-то подобие ледяного ложа. Вниз, к ложу, спускались провода. Наверху стояли уже подключенные приборы: накопители, синхронизаторы, сразу шесть штук, два стабилизатора напряжения и какой-то допотопный ящик с осциллографом.

– Я же насмерть замерзну, – неуверенно сказал Вадик.

– Вовсе нет! – обиделся Арсеньев, присел на корточки и похлопал по ступеньке. – Все залито термопластиком.

Вадик разделся и неуверенно спустился вниз. Ступени казались скользкими и холодными, но на самом деле были теплыми и шершавыми. Пластик был не виден, но чувствовался на ощупь. Вадик лег и прикрыл глаза, привыкая к новому месту. Коннектор не закрепили жестко, как это было на Марсе, он болтался на длинном толстом проводе.

– Вморозим, – ответил Арсеньев, выслушав пожелания Вадика.

А потом растерялся, не зная, куда подключить. Вадик повернулся на бок.

– Сюда, – сказал он, прикоснувшись к копчику. – Не бойтесь. И сразу уходите отсюда.

Арсеньев выдохнул и впервые как-то слабо, виновато улыбнулся. Острый конец коннектора прорвал кожу и тут же угодил в порт. Вадик сладко выдохнул и осторожно повернулся на спину, раскинув руки и ноги, ощущая, что уже плывет, уже проваливается в другие измерения и реальности.

Энергосистема Марсополиса была широкой, проторенной тропой, по которой сознание Вадика разливалось от края до края. Европа же была девственной, он был ее первым – приходилось пробираться медленно, неторопливо, нежно знакомясь с сетью. Вадик почти физически ощущал, как ему тесно, как туго в этой никем не тронутой системе. Сеть колонии была намного меньше, чем в миллионном городе, и приходилось действовать осторожно, по сантиметру.

Вадик пробирался между людей, в лаборатории, на склады, в жилые комнаты, в столовую и в теплицу, которая здесь тоже была, небольшая, сплошь на гидропонике, залитая искусственным светом. Вадик был сразу во всех комнатах, во всех коридорах, в каждой лампе и розетке.

В жилом отсеке Вадик нашел Тика. Тот, утомленный работой и сексом, спал в постели, повернувшись на живот и обнимая подушку. Вадик жадно подался к нему, желая прикоснуться, окружить Тика со всех сторон. В комнате само собой включилось освещение, и вся электроника разом заработала – будильник, рабочий планшет, экран для связи, кофеварка, распылитель теплого воздуха и освежитель, полилась вода в душе.

Тик резко сел и осмотрелся. Вадик затаился, напуганный тем, что сам же и устроил. Тик обвел свою взбесившуюся комнату сонным взглядом, зевнул и сказал:

– Вадька, я знаю, что ты тут.

Он снова покрутил головой.

– И куда мне смотреть? – спросил он. – Ты ведь повсюду.

Вадик почувствовал такую горячую любовь к нему, которую не мог выразить ничем. Тик снова широко зевнул и скатился с кровати, а Вадик отправился дальше. Вернее, какая-то его часть отправилась дальше, но какая-то осталась на месте, как и везде, где он уже побывал. Он словно размазывался по сети тоненьким слоем, пытаясь захватить ее всю. И, в конце концов, он добрался до хранилища. Как и говорил Арсеньев, оно было практически пустое, даже не двенадцать процентов, а всего восемь.

Вадик на несколько секунд завис, концентрируясь. Он захватил всю колонию. Он был везде. Он был глазами и ушами Европы, по крайней мере, той ее частью, где жили люди, дальше Вадик не полез. Марс он знал с рождения. На Марсе он мог гулять по временной шкале, не привязываясь к хронотопу, не завися от пространства. Здесь все было сложнее, в новинку. На Марсе Вадик регулярно натыкался в сети на следы присутствия других энергетиков, здесь никого не было. Европа принадлежала ему одному.

Вадик той часть своего сознания, что могла мыслить, вдруг понял, что никуда отсюда не улетит. Целый мир принадлежал только ему, и все живое в нем нуждалось. В каком-то отношении, Вадик стал самым богатым человеком на свете. Никто и никогда не владел целой планетой, а он – да. Пусть маленькой, ледяной, но полновластно, от края до края. Он вспомнил, что кто-то говорил ему о вседозволенности… и теперь эта мысль показалась привлекательной. Вадик никогда о таком не думал, а теперь…

Он ударил всем накопленным потенциалом по хранилищу, наполняя емкости. На самом деле это вовсе не было емкостями, баками или канистрами, это были катушки, батареи, электронные накопители, но в нынешнем своем зрении, не гуманоидном, Вадик видел именно емкость, в которую можно переместить лишнюю энергию, распирающую его изнутри. Он изливался, чувствуя небывалое наслаждение, намного сильнее и ярче, чем секс. Впрочем, это тоже был секс, только церебральный, а не физический.

Синхронизаторы взревели мощно и грубо, вовсе не так деликатно, как марсианские. Те – пищали, а эти грозно ревели, требуя от него возвращения, тащили его обратно. Вадик неохотно отступал, собирал, сматывал свои пронзительно-голубые сети, и попутно видел колонию, – и сразу забывал, то, чему становился свидетелем.

Тик шел по коридору, расхристанный и взъерошенный, в расстегнутой рубашке. Курчавые золотистые волосы на груди поблескивали, розовели соски. На металлических пуговицах и на сережках играли отблески света. Иваненко сидел перед экраном в маленькой круглой комнате, заставленной пустыми аквариумами, грыз авторучку и вчитывался в логи на экране. Саша принимал душ, подпевая включенной музыке. Вода стекала по темной коже, очерчивая красивые мускулы. У Саши оказался очень хороший голос, хрипловатый бархатный тенор. Зиночка ругалась с мужем, который за время ее отсутствия успел навести чудовищный бардак в их комнате. В маленьком детском саду, всего на четыре человечка, дети рисовали акварельными карандашами какие-то фигурки. В самом низу колонии, в глубоком льду, в холоде и темноте, при свете прожекторов новая смена долбила штольню.

– … надеюсь, ты доволен своим решением, Алексей, – проговорил кудрявый доктор, Павел Алексеевич.

Он стоял рядом с Арсеньевым, сложив руки на груди и хмурясь. Они расположились перед запертой дверью коннекторной и смотрели в данные телеметрии. Изучали Вадика.

– Очень, – сухо ответил Арсеньев. – А что вы мне предлагаете? Энергетик просится ко мне на работу, а я должен отказать? Вы в своем уме?

– А ты в своем уме, Алексей? – резко спросил кудрявый Павел Алексеевич. – У тебя под боком вырастет диктатор, внутренний паразит, а ты с ним и поделать ничего не сумеешь.

– Ерунда! – рассердился Арсеньев. – Где вы набрались этих суеверий?

– Мне достаточно было посмотреть на этого… на это, – ответил врач.

– Я тоже за ним понаблюдал, – ответил Арсеньев. – По-моему, этот парень вообще не от мира сего. Его, кажется, ничего не интересует, кроме нашего Пса и коннектора. И уж тем более – мировая власть.

– Алексей, я тебя последний раз предупреждаю…

«Вот же сволочь, – подумал Вадик. – Ну какой же гад, а?!»

Он понял, что просыпается. В трипах эмоциональной окраски почти не было, нечему было испытывать эмоции, но теперь он был зол, значит – пришел в себя.

Вадик с трудом повернулся на бок. Коннектор отщелкнулся, но пришлось вытаскивать его вручную. Вадик, тяжело дыша, сел. Лед вокруг него здорово оплавился там, где не был прикрыт термопластиком. На дне по щиколотку собралась вода, а когда Вадик осторожно прикоснулся ступней, то понял, что вода горячая, почти кипяток.

Вадик пополз по ступенькам наверх, у него не было сил выпрямиться. В воздухе пахло озоном, но аппаратура молчала, бездействующая и мертвая до следующего раза. Вадик вывалился за дверь, едва не опрокинув Арсеньева. Тот машинально схватил Вадика под мышки и усадил на стул.

– Вадик, вы как? – спросил Арсеньев, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Есть, – прохрипел Вадик, дрожа от прохлады, голода и опустошенности. – Пить.

Павел Алексеевич, непроницаемый и профессионально-вежливый, словно не агитировал тут против Вадика, подсунул ему стакан с водой. Вадик с отвращением отпихнул его руку. От вида воды у него свело желудок голодной судорогой, Вадик невольно вскрикнул.

Из-за угла вынырнул Тик, оценил ситуацию за пару секунд, опустился перед дрожащим Вадиком на колени и склонил голову набок.

– Кусай.

– Н-нет, – выдавил Вадик, обнимая себя руками.

– Ты сейчас в голодный обморок упадешь, – сказал Тик. – Кусай, а то по шее дам!

– Тик, зачем же… – начал было Арсеньев, но Вадик уже не стал слушать.

Он крепко схватил Тика за затылок и за плечо, бездумно, хищно, не давая дергаться, и прокусил артерию. Тик вздрогнул, но сидел неподвижно. Арсеньев вскрикнул.

– Все хорошо, – напряженным голосом проговорил Тик. – Все в порядке. Ему нужно…

Вадик с трудом оторвался от него и утер окровавленные губы.

– Ему нужно есть сразу, – сказал Тик, растирая затягивающийся укус на шее. – Это на будущее.

– Ладно, – проговорил Арсеньев таким странным голосом, что Вадик невольно взглянул на него.

У него бунтовал желудок, требуя после мощной энергопотери нормальную кровь, нормальный гемоглобин, не ту химическую шипучую и ядреную смесь, что плескалась в Тике. Арсеньев поглядел в экран, потом перевел взгляд на Вадика. Глаза у него расширились, на щеке дергалась какая-то жилка, лицо стало бледное и потное.

– Тридцать восемь процентов в хранилище, – проговорил Арсеньев. – У нас такой мощности вообще никогда не было… никогда.

Он замолчал. Вадик тоже молчал, его мутило. Кудрявый врач куда-то делся, Вадик не успел отследить. Тик накинул Вадику на плечи свою рубашку, оставшись полуголым. Вадика трясло.

– Вот, – проговорил Павел Алексеевич, возникнув из-за поворота, и вручил Вадику пластиковый пакет, наполненный кровью.

Вадик трясущимися руками отломал запаянный конец и принялся пить.

– Пакет, – попросил Тик.

– Что? – спросили они хором.

– Пакет сюда давайте, – вздохнул Тик. – Его сейчас выворачивать будет.

Вадика действительно стошнило, правда, Тик успел подставить пакет, вытащенный доктором из мусорной корзины.

– Ты как? – заботливо спросил Тик. – Сильно плохо?

Вадик отрицательно помотал головой. Он испытывал чудовищную слабость, но в целом, ему было хорошо. Он поднял руку и заметил, что таймер на запястье снова горит алыми цифрами.

– Восемь часов, – сипло сказал Вадик. – Потом снова.

– Может, не стоит так часто? – испугался Арсеньев. – Вадик, вы плохо выглядите. Нам теперь запаса хватит на неделю даже без экономии.

Вадик попытался встать на ноги. Тик уже успел одеть его, словно с куклой играл, даже пуговицы застегнул.

– Я в порядке, – ответил Вадик. – Мне бы полежать…

Тик поднял его на руки, легко, словно Вадик ничего не весил.

– Отдыхайте, – сказал Арсеньев. – Там приберут и все подготовят.

– Лишний стабилизатор можно убрать, – сказал Вадик, прижимаясь щекой к груди Тика. – Оглушает.

– Хорошо, – ответил Арсеньев. – Отдыхайте, Вадик.

Тик зашагал, придерживая Вадика под лопатками и коленями. Его мерный шаг убаюкивал, но и укачивал тоже.

– А ты почему не спишь? – спросил Вадик через несколько минут. – Я думал, ты лег спать.

– Ты не помнишь? – улыбнулся Тик.

– Не помню чего? – насторожился Вадик.

Тик фыркнул.

– Поставь меня, – попросил Вадик. – Я сам.

Тик послушно поставил его на ноги, Вадик вцепился на всякий случай в его плечо и медленно зашагал, Тик подстроился под его шаг. Они свернули в коридор, заполненный оживленными людьми, приходилось лавировать. Вадик обратил внимание, что теперь горят все лампы, и не тускло, а ровным, ярким светом.

-… у меня чуть вычислитель не сгорел, – говорил кто-то. – Ты заметил, какой был скачок?

– Заметил, – ответил второй. – Трудно было не заметить, знаешь. А ты видел, как дальность прыгнула?

– Что такое дальность? – тихо спросил Вадик, когда они прошли мимо.

– Наверное, то, что где-то далеко, – предположил Тик. – Это радиоэлектроники были, у них все далеко, что не близко.

Вадик усмехнулся.

– Ну и шороху ты навел, – сказал Тик. – Всех на ноги поднял.

Вадик смутился. Тик толкнул дверь, запустил Вадика и потянулся всем телом.

– Надо выбить у Лешки семейные апартаменты, где-нибудь поближе к твоему бассейну, рыбка моя. – сказал Тик, зевая. – Затрахаешься через весь комплекс туда-сюда бегать.

– А так можно? – удивился Вадик.

– Ага, – ответил Тик и рухнул в постель. – Здесь везде лед, режь в любом направлении, только к соседям не попади случайно.

– Нет, я имею в виду… – Вадик почесал спутанные волосы на затылке и лег рядом с Тиком. – Нам вдвоем жить можно?

– Если хочешь, – ответил Тик.

Он напряженно посмотрел на Вадика.

– Если хочешь жить вдвоем, – сказал он. – Ну, или снова по отдельности, если тебе так удобней, и встречаться…

– Для секса? – усмехнулся Вадик. – Нет уж. Мы что, подростки что ли?

Тик снова зевнул, показав все зубы.

– Я посплю, ладно? – попросил он.

И заснул почти сразу, даже посапывать в подушку начал. Вадик немного полежал рядом с ним, потом сходил в ванную и смыл с тела липкую пленку пота. Тик все так же дрых, завернувшись в одеяло.

Вадик поцеловал его, спящего, в щеку, оделся и выскользнул за дверь. Ему хотелось снова осмотреть колонию, но теперь уже без сопровождающих.

Он бродил по коридорам, пару раз заблудился, но всегда находился кто-то, кто подсказывал дорогу. Люди тут были доброжелательные, преимущественно молодые. Вадику как-то странно было встретить такую доброжелательность к незнакомцу, но, наверное, сказывалось крошечное количество населения. Колония на Европе не насчитывала и тысячи человек, а когда людей мало – им всегда одиноко. Он заметил, что на него поглядывают, но без злости и опаски, а скорее с любопытством – что он такое и как себя ведет.

У радиоэлектроников Вадик снова встретил Арсеньева.

– Вадик! – обрадовался тот. – Вам уже лучше?

Вадик кивнул, с любопытством рассматривая экраны.

– Алеша, тебе телеграмма с Ганимеда, – позвал молоденький парень, чуть ли не школьник, сидящий в больших наушниках перед портативным передатчиком.

– М? – спросил Арсеньев. – Чего там?

– Васильев спрашивает про энергетика, – сказал парень. – Можно вслух не читать? Здесь слово неприличное.

Арсеньев хмыкнул.

– Васильев – это начколонии на Ганимеде, – пояснил он Вадику и перегнулся через плечо парнишки, читая телеграмму.

– Отвечать будешь? – спросил радист.

– Непременно, – сладко ответил Арсеньев. – Скажи, что да.

Вадик невольно заинтересовался.

– Весь сектор про энергетика спрашивает, – сказал ему Арсеньев. – Правда ли, что у нас теперь свой собственный есть. Я вам, Вадик, покажу потом снимок со спутника, он у нас снимает в разных спектрах…

– И что там? – спросил Вадик.

– Пока вы работали, у нас тут все светилось, – серьезно сказал Арсеньев. – Очень странно выглядит… обычно мы едва-едва мерцаем.

Вадик смутился.

– Васильев ответил, – равнодушно проговорил парнишка. – Читать?

– Читай, – усмехнулся Арсеньев.

– Чтоб ты сдох, Алешка! – прочитал радист.

Арсеньев рассмеялся, потом увидел пораженное лицо Вадика и рассмеялся еще громче.

– Не переживайте, Вадик, – проговорил он, когда успокоился. – Мы с Васильевым большие друзья, учились вместе. Он просто завидует.

Он взял Вадика за локоть и вывел из радиорубки.

– Прогуляйтесь в нашу гидролабораторию, – предложил Арсеньев. – Там интересно.

Вадик кивнул, а потом спохватился, вспомнив, что ему Тик говорил про совместное жилье.

– Конечно, – ответил Арсеньев, услышав его просьбу. – Сделаем, это недолго. Нам теперь все по плечу, пока вы с нами.

В гидролабораторию Вадик не пошел. У него были какие-то смутные стеклянные воспоминания, и почему-то Вадик точно знал, что там Иваненко. Дима был приятный, но слишком уж общительный, а Вадик сейчас жаждой общения не горел. Он вернулся к Тику.

Тот даже не проснулся, откатился на край кровати, заворчал во сне, низко, по-животному, и снова захрапел. Вадик устроился рядом, тихонько достал планшет Тика и открыл первую попавшуюся книжку – полудетскую научную фантастику про товарищей, которые летели на Юпитер, но как-то не долетели. Вполне в духе Тика.

Вадик не удержался, почесал спящего Тика по заросшему густыми светлыми волосами животу. Тик снова заворчал, но не с угрозой, а с заметным удовольствием, потянулся, изогнулся. У него даже верхняя губа вздернулась, обнажив белые заостренные зубы. Вадика почему-то смутила такая реакция – она была какая-то… не человеческая. Тик едва слюни не пускал от удовольствия, глухо урчал, а потом и вовсе начал повизгивать и ерзать задницей, так что Вадик убрал руку. Это было забавно, конечно, но Вадик предпочитал спать с человеком, а не с собакой. А Тик, когда у него слетали тормоза, превращался в пса, подавленная натура брала реванш. Но Вадик все же не отказал себе в удовольствии ущипнуть Тика за верхний сосок, проколотый титановой сережкой.

– На два месяца тебя оставил без присмотра, – попенял он Тику, пока они лежали лицом к лицу, связанные и превращенные в единое целое. – Что ты с собой сделал?

– Что? – невинно спросил Тик.

Он лизал Вадика в щеку, тыкался влажным от пота кончиком носа за ухом.

– Вот это что? – спросил Вадик, просунул руку между их телами и принялся теребить сережку в соске.

Тик захихикал и попытался увернуться. Ничего у него не получилось, он никуда не мог деться от Вадика.

– Это датчики, солнышко, – пояснил он. – Пульсометр, дозиметр, камера, ну и всякое такое. Так проще, чем на одежду цеплять.

– Камера? – взвыл Вадик, дергаясь и инстинктивно пытаясь прикрыть ладонью лицо.

– Она выключена, только с началом смены включается, – успокоил его Тик. – Ты пойми, там, внизу, полная жопа, условия нечеловеческие, холодно, давление, темнота опять же… вот оператор и следит, чтобы мы не подохли.

– Кто мы? – настороженно спросил Вадик.

– Разведчики, – пожал плечами Тик. – Колонию надо расширять, да и вниз прокопаться пора, интересно же, есть тут вода или нет. А то, может, под нами развитая цивилизация, а мы им тут в экосистему гадим.

Вадик передернулся, Тик принялся целовать его плечи и шею. Потом узел спал, Тик отодвинулся, уселся между разведенных ног Вадика и с интересом уставился туда, откуда вытекала густая, резко пахнущая сперма.

– Так бы и полизал тебя всего, – промурлыкал он.

– Полижи, – устало ответил Вадик. – В следующий раз.

Тик просиял улыбкой.

– Знаешь, мне с узлом больше нравится, – сказал он. – Я научился его контролировать, но с ним слаще всего.

– Нда? – спросил Вадик, которому было лень двигаться.

Ему тоже нравился узел, нравилось, как он ощущается внутри, как он наполняет и растягивает, но совершенно не нравились неизбежные мокрые последствия.

– Инстинкты, – пожал плечами Тик. – Я тебя покрыл. Я сильный. Я достоин. Ну и все такое.

– Принеси мне полотенце, достойный, – попросил Вадик. – И не дай бог, твоя гребанная камера это все снимает.

– Я бы заметил, – ответил Тик. – Она пульсирует, когда работает.

– В хер себе не надумал никакую телеметрию поставить? – ядовито поинтересовался Вадик. – Пусть отслеживает твои оргазмы.

Тик сверкнул улыбкой.

– Вадь, хватит сучиться, – попросил он. – Я же чую, что тебя мой пирсинг возбуждает.

Он постучал указательным пальцем по кончику носа.

– Арсеньев своей властью мне чуть-чуть активацию подкрутил, – сказал Тик. – У начколонии, оказывается, куча прав…

– Наверное, и обязанностей не меньше, – задумчиво сказал Вадик. – Ну и как ты теперь? Ты ведь еще человек, Тик?

– Конечно, – удивился тот. – Кто же еще?

Он лег рядом с Вадиком, очень ревниво и собственнически притянул к себе, обнял за талию и восхищенно сказал:

– Но я вижу, как ты сияешь, золотко. У тебя ореол, как у звезды.

Он провел ладонью рядом с рукой Вадика, не по коже, а чуть-чуть в стороне.

– Красиво, – вздохнул Тик. – И пахнешь ты приятно.

– Ты в курсе, что это излучение? – нахмурился Вадик. – И оно опасно!

Он попытался отодвинуться от Тика, но тот напрягся – и Вадик не смог даже сдвинуть его руку, такую худую и бледную с виду. Не отпустил.

– А ты в курсе, что внизу давление – пиздец и температура минус сто шестьдесят? – осведомился Тик. – А я там почти без защиты спокойно хожу.

Он подумал.

– Ну, почти спокойно, – поправился Тик. – Бывало и спокойней, конечно.

Вадик обомлел.

– Я тебя не боюсь, и твое сияние мне не страшно, – сказал Тик, и, заметив, как Вадик застыл, добавил: – И ты за меня не бойся, Вадь, я живучий.

Вадик почему-то вспомнил те жуткие фотографии мертвых Игнатов из лунной лаборатории. Что же с ними делали, что замучили до смерти?

– Как зовут твоего друга? – неожиданно для себя спросил он. – Ну, тот, темноволосый, красивый такой. Ты меня с ним знакомил.

– Янек, – сонно ответил Тик. – А мелких – Данька и Валера. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Вадик пожал плечами.

– Я так мало о тебе знаю, – сказал он. – Я тебя люблю, а знаю – всего ничего.

– Узнаешь, – пообещал Тик. – Потом. Я тебе все расскажу.

И заснул. А Вадик отправился на тестирование.

А теперь вернулся и не мог успокоиться, трогал Тика, гладил и почесывал. Тик улыбался сквозь сон и сладко вздыхал. Мучить его и тискать было интересней, чем читать, но Вадик все-таки сжалился над Тиком, оставил его в покое, укутал в покрывало и заботливо подоткнул щели. Ну и пусть Тик каким-то образом не замерзал даже при чудовищно низкой температуре, все равно Вадик должен был своими глазами убедиться, что Тику тепло и спокойно.

Он поерзал, устраиваясь удобней, и открыл книжку на закладке:

«…Потом Быков поднял глаза и увидел директора. Он встал, и по кабинету прошел шепоток, и все сразу замолчали. Они пошли навстречу друг другу, гремя магнитными подковами по металлическому полу, и сошлись на середине комнаты. Они пожали друг другу руки и некоторое время стояли молча и неподвижно. Потом Быков отнял руку и сказал:

– Товарищ Кангрен, планетолет «Тахмасиб» с грузом прибыл».


	11. Chapter 11

Именно с этого персонажа (ОСа, принадлежащего CrazyTom) я списывала Тика.

По моей просьбе Тома мне его нарисовала.

Ура! 


End file.
